CinderLily
by MissyGoldy
Summary: No seu 5º ano, Lily vai a um baile, onde encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Ao fugir, deixa cair o sapato de cristal, que ele coloca na rapariga errada. Agora, no seu 7º ano, Lily tentará ter o seu final feliz. Conseguirá?
1. Baile de Máscaras

**º CinderLily º  
**por _MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 1  
**_"Baile de Máscaras"

* * *

_

Um débil, mas belo arco-íris, começara a formar-se, um pouco para lá do lago, nos grandes terrenos de Hogwarts, cujas águas cintilavam misteriosamente, hipnotizando qualquer um, que olhasse para estas.

Através da única janela do dormitório feminino, do quinto ano, da equipa de Gryffindor, Lily pôde, finalmente, concluir, que a chuva passageira, que houvera começado já a alguns minutos atrás, tinha cessado, por completo, deixando vestígios de mais um dia esplêndido, e uma noite, certamente, ainda mais, para todos os que iriam ao baile de máscaras, nessa mesma noite.

- Lily Evans! Vem já até aqui. Imediatamente!- gritou Shondra Spitz, de dentro da casa de banho, numa voz irritante e histérica, fazendo Lily Evans suspirar, muito profundamente.

- Mas não para mim...- murmurou Lily, tristemente, dando uma última olhadela aos belos jardins, e dirigindo-se, depois, à casa de banho, onde encontrou Shondra a segurar um verniz para as unhas, de um rosa choque.

- Preciso que me pintes as unhas dos pés! Nunca tive jeito para as pintar... E depois eu e a Gina queremos que vás a Hogsmeade buscar os nossos fatos para o baile. Está no nosso nome... - disse Shondra, sorrindo falsamente para Lily, e metendo, com alguma brutalidade, o verniz na mão da ruiva.- Vamos. Preciso de me despachar!

Shondra e Gina Spitz eram duas irmãs gémeas, incrivelmente egoístas, e, possivelmente, as mais vaidosas de toda a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Toda a sua beleza devia-se, sobretudo, às grandes quantidades de maquilhagem, que recebiam, todos os fins de semana, da mãe e tinham pintado o cabelo de um loiro arruivado, no seu terceiro ano, em Hogwarts. Os olhos eram cinzentos, levemente esverdeados. Não eram muito altas, mas estavam quase a sofrer de anorexia, tais eram as dietas que elas as duas faziam, cada vez que tinham uma grama a mais no seu peso...

- Vê lá se não te enganas, porque se não obrigo-te a pintá-las todas novamente!- disse Shondra, deitando-se confortavelmente na sua cama, e colocando os pés em cima do colo de Lily que, entretanto, sentara-se numa cadeira.

Desde o seu segundo ano, que Lily era obrigada a submeter-se às ordens das gémeas Spitz. Tudo começou, quando elas as duas, as irmãs Spitz, descobriram o segredo mais bem guardado de Lily, e, então, elas não descansaram até fazerem chantagem com a ruiva e, em troca de total obediência às ordens de Shondra e Gina Spitz, Lily teria o seu segredo bem guardado. Ela ainda não deslindara a forma como elas tinham descoberto, mas sabia que ninguém o poderia saber, pois poderia prejudicá-la a ela mesma. Nem mesmo Remus Lupin, o seu melhor amigo, tinha conhecimento desse segredo, apesar de estar sempre a insistir com Lily, para esta lho contar.

- Acabei- disse Lily, ao acabar de pintar a última unha do pé de Shondra.

- Óptimo! Agora, já sabes! Vai buscar os nossos fatos a Hogsmeade. E não te esqueças... Está no nosso nome. Aproveita e traz, também, algumas poções para o cabelo da Gina... Ela tem-no um bocado esquisito, desde esta manhã!- pediu Shondra, enquanto colava pequenas estrelas pratedas, em algumas das unhas.

- O.K...- disse Lily, virando as costas a Shondra, e saindo do quarto rapidamente, antes que pedisse mais alguma coisa.

- Ah! Espera! Sê uma boa menina e traz-me mais uma base! Apareceu-me uma horrível borbulha esta manhã e não há meio de disfarçá-la.- disse Shondra, afastando um bocado os dedos para ver o resultado final das suas unhas.

- O.K...

Ao descer as escadas em caracol, até ao Salão Comum dos Gryffindor, Lily viu Helen e Julianne, duas outras raparigas com quem Lily, Shondra e Gina partilhavam o dormitório, a falarem, muito entusiasmadas, sentadas nas duas confortáveis poltronas perto da lareira.

Possuíam as duas cabelo castanho, uma com ele liso e outra com ele em caracóis perfeitos. Pelos vistos, ainda não se tinham ido preparar para o baile, pois ainda usavam o uniforme da escola, tal como Lily: Saia de pregas preta, camisa branca, gravata e manto preto, com o símbolo da equipa.

Lily tinha cabelos ruivos, a caírem em ondulações até ao meio das costas, mas que estavam, no momento, presos, muito desajeitadamente, no alto da nuca. Possuía uns belos olhos verdes esmeralda e era muito elegante.

Ela era até uma feiticeira muito atraente, não fosse a sua incrível capacidade de esconder essa distinta beleza, de todos os que se encontravam à sua volta, tornando-se, desta maneira, uma criatura invisível, claramente impopular, que adorava ler contos de fadas e sonhava ser escritora um dia, e, na maioria do tempo, ignorada por todos os seus colegas, à excepção de Remus Lupin, o seu melhor amigo de sempre.

Também, era difícil de imaginar como Lily tornara-se amiga de um rapaz tão atraente como ele. Para várias raparigas apaixonadas por Remus, era ainda muito díficil acreditar na amizade entre ambos.

Eles apenas tinham-se reunido umas quantas vezes, durante duas semanas, um com o outro, para um trabalho de Herbologia, já à dois anos atrás, e, após essas duas semanas, tinham-se tornado amigos inseparáveis. Remus tinha cabelo castanho e olhos cor de mel. Possuía um terrível segredo, que só Lily e um grupo de amigos mais chegados de Remus sabiam. Mas, para além desse segredo, Remus era um rapaz, não só muito inteligente e muito simpático, como também muito responsável e maduro, para um rapaz da idade dele.

- Vamos lá buscar os fatos para a menina Spitz e a menina Spitz...- murmurou Lily, logo ao descer da carruagem, que era conduzida por criaturas invisíveis, e que a levara até Hogsmeade.

Ao andar pela rua principal, passou pelo _Três Vassouras,_ que transbordava um confortável calor e alegria, e dirigiu-se a uma loja chamada _Moda Mágica_, onde encontraria decerto as máscaras reservadas para as gémeas.

Ao entrar na loja, Lily quase ficou sem conseguir respirar, tal era a quantidade de raparigas da escola, a tentar chegar ao balcão, para ir buscar a sua respectiva máscara. Com muita dificuldade, e passado um longo tempo, Lily conseguiu chegar ao balcão, onde estavam duas raparigas muito atarefadas, a tentar atender a todos os pedidos.

- Desculpe... Eu venho buscar dois fatos para Shondra e Gina Spitz...- disse Lily, com alguma dificuldade.

- Sim! Sim! Vou buscá-los... Espere só um momento!- disse a senhora, desaparecendo por uma porta atrás do balcão.

Passado alguns minutos, ela voltou, trazendo consigo dois grandes embrulhos, que depositou em cima do balcão.

- São estes... Elas já pagaram e no papel dizia que uma tal Evans vinha buscá-lo... É você?

- Sim! Obrigado...- disse Lily agarrando nos dois embrulhos e fugindo rapidamente da loja.

Lily, então, foi em busca da loja de poções, onde, certamente, encontraria a indicada para o cabelo de Gina.

Ao entrar no _Boticário Wilt_, Lily correu logo em busca da poção.

Quando encontrou, finalmente, uma prateleira intitulada por _Poções de Beleza_, Lily subiu a uma pequena escada, que estava encostada à estante, para alcançá-la, porém, quando já tinha a poção na mão, escorregou, com um pequeno grito de surpresa.

- CUIDADO!- gritou alguém, ao fundo.

- Apanhei-te!- disse a pessoa que agarrou Lily, antes desta embater, com toda a força, no chão de pedra fria.

- Obrigad...- começou Lily por dizer, mas não conseguiu terminar, pois o seu coração disparou ao olhar para quem a salvara de uma ida à Ala Hospitalar.

James Potter sorria-lhe, enquanto ainda a segurava ao colo.

O moreno era a paixão de Lily, desde que esta o conhecera no seu primeiro ano, em Hogwarts. Era também, por acaso, um grande amigo de Remus, juntamente com o Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew. Os quatro formavam o grupo dos Marotos, o grupo mais popular de toda a Escola de Hogwarts.

James Potter e Sirius Black eram os mais bonitos e atraentes, sendo seguidos por Remus. James jogava na equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor, como_ seeker_, era inteligente e muito atraente. Tinha cabelos negros sempre todos despenteados e olhos cor de avelã. Sirius era o mais galanteador, não deixando de ser também inteligente e muito atraente, e sendo, também, muito independente de todos, principalmente da família, que tanto odiava. Tinha cabelos negros, muito bem penteados, a caírem-lhe para os olhos cinzentos azulados, e possuía um corpo, que já revelava algum desenvolvimento nos músculos. Já Peter era, para ser sincera, um caso perdido. Não era assim tão atraente como os amigos, e as escassas boas notas que recebia, deviam-se, sobretudo, aos seus amigos. Era muito dependente deles e podia-se encontrá-lo sempre a rondar um quadro, que, se fizessem cócegas à única pera pintada no quadro, dava passagem às cozinhas, no mesmo piso onde se podia encontrar o Salão Comum dos Hufflepuff.

- De nada!- disse ele, colocando Lily no chão.- Devias ter mais cuidado... Principalmente quando à por aí muitos rapazes...

- Como?- perguntou ela confusa, olhando para James, que se agachara, entretanto, para apanhar a poção que Lily deixara cair, durante a queda, mas que ainda se mantinha intacta, e os dois embrulhos que continham as máscaras de Shondra e Gina.

- Estavas de saia! É muito perigoso estares a subir escadas de saia.- disse ele, olhando do rótulo da poção para um dos embrulhos, que se encontrava um bocado aberto, de forma a ver-se um pedaço do fato, e olhando para Lily, ergueu uma sombracelha, e perguntou:- Isto é para ti?

- Sim... Quer dizer... Não. É para uma colega minha que me pediu para vir buscá-lo, já que está demasiada ocupada a preparar-se para o baile...- disse Lily, pegando na poção e nos embrulhos e dirigindo-se ao dono do boticário, que a olhava com uma expressão de apreensão.- Bem... Eu tenho de ir. Adeus!

- Até logo!- disse James, indo ter com Sirius e Peter, que se encontravam envoltos numa conversa, sobre a poção que tinham na mão, na estante ao fundo do boticário.

- Acho que não!- disse Lily, tristemente, pensando em como não poderia ir ao baile nessa noite.

Após algumas horas em busca da base que coincidia com a pele de Shondra, Lily pôde, finalmente, respirar fundo.

Contudo, enquanto descia a rua para voltar para a carruagem, Lily deparou-se com uma montra muito pequena, mas com algo que cativou o olhar da ruiva.

Lá, na montra, estava um belo vestido, de um verde igual ao dos seus olhos. Começava desde o peito, bem justo ao corpo, e acabava nos pés, alargando desde a cintura. O decote e a borda do vestido tinha, bordados, pequenos cristais dourados. Aos pés do vestido estava um par de sapatos dourados, com alguns pormenores em verde, e pareciam ser de cristal, juntamente com umas luvas verdes, que combinavam com o vestido, uma máscara dourada e uma pequena tiara de ouro.

Mesmo em frente do vestido, estava exposto um livro muito velho intitulado por _O mais Belo Conto de Fadas_. Lily estranhou. Não tinha escrito o nome do autor, nem na capa, nem na lombada.

Ao olhar para cima, Lily também pôde ver que a loja não tinha qualquer nome.

- Que esquisito...- murmurou Lily, olhando em volta.

Todas as pessoas que passavam por ela, pareciam não estar a vê-la, mas não foi a isso, que Lily não achou estranho. O que achou estranho, foi o facto de nenhuma rapariga que passava, ter olhado, ainda, para a montra, para ver aquele precioso vestido.

Sem hesitar e sem conseguir resistir, Lily entrou na loja. Estava um bocado escuro, mas Lily ainda conseguia distinguir os vários objectos.

- Boa-tarde...! Está alguém aí?- perguntou Lily, olhando em volta.

A loja aparentava estar vazia.

Lily dirigiu-se a uma das prateleiras, cobertas por uma camada grossa de pó, onde se encontravam uma enorme variedade de poções. Havia para fazer crescer o cabelo, para fazer um penteado rápido e bonito, entre muitos outros. Noutra prateleira, com algumas teias de aranha, havia maquilhagens _muggle_ e mágicas, de todas as espécies, cores e feitios. Livros de contos de fadas enchiam uma prateleira muito longa, que ocupava uma parede inteira. Mas parecia que o único vestido da loja, era mesmo aquele exposto na montra.

Lily depositou os dois embrulhos em cima do balcão, carregado de pó, junto com as pequenas embalagens que continham a base e a poção do cabelo e encaminhou-se silenciosamente para a montra.

A parte de trás do vestido era composta por uma espécie de espartilho, que prendia com pequenas tiras douradas. Lily ergueu a mão para tocar no vestido. Era tão suave... Tão delicado e leve... Parecia que o vestido não era nada pesado, apesar das várias camadas que este possuía, com o objectivo de dar mais volume.

Lily então pegou no livro. A capa estava um pouco roída pelos ratos, mas continuava ilustre. Era dourada e as letras do título estavam ainda fortemente gravadas a prata. Decidiu abrir o livro...

- Deseja alguma coisa, menina?- perguntou uma voz calma, atrás de Lily, fazendo esta saltar de susto.

- N-Não, obrigada... Desculpe por estar a mexer nas suas coisas... Não queria.- disse Lily, olhando para uma idosa, com os cabelos muito brancos, presos num elegante nó, no cimo da nuca, com uns olhos de um azul safira.

- Não faz mal. Vejo que gostou do que está exposto na montra...- disse a idosa, sentando-se numa cadeira de baloiço, atrás do balcão.

Lily apressou-se a tirar os embrulhos e as embalagens de cima do balcão, mas a senhora ergueu uma mão e disse para deixar ficar.

- Sim... Muito... Mas, infelizmente, não posso comprar... Deve ser muito caro.- disse Lily, olhando, sonhadoramente, para o vestido.

- Sabe... Às vezes, o que é bonito, nem sempre é caro...- disse a senhora, olhando também para o vestido.- Mas se quiseres eu posso vender-to por um pequeno preço!

- Oh, não! Muito obrigado, mas não...

- Porquê? Não gostou?- perguntou a senhora, sorrindo a Lily.

- Sim... Muito... Mas o vestido deve ser vendido pelo seu preço merecido.- disse Lily, tristemente.- Mas, posso levar o livro.

- O livro. É claro. Eu ofereço-lho, se quiser...- disse a idosa, levantando-se da cadeira, e pegando no livro para o colocar num saco.

- Não sei... Eu tenho ainda umas moedas. Posso pagar!

- Deixe estar, menina...

- Evans. Lily Evans.- apresentou-se ela.

- Lily... Um belo nome, de facto. Bem, eu vou oferecê-lo à mesma. À muito tempo que não ofereço nada a ninguém! Podes ficar com o teu dinheiro.- disse a idosa, fazendo um sorriso misterioso.

- Muito obrigado por tudo... Adeus!- disse Lily, saindo da loja.

- Ou, até logo...

* * *

- Porque é que demoraste tanto tempo! Estamos à tua espera já à uma hora!- gritou Gina, logo quando Lily entrou no dormitório.

Helen e Julianne já se estavam a maquilhar à frente de um espelho, enquanto que Gina estava sentada na sua cama, a tentar ajeitar o seu cabelo com uma escova.

- Desculpa... É que a loja das máscaras estava cheia e tive que andar à procura de uma poção para o teu cabelo e...

- A minha base?- perguntou Shondra, saindo apressadamente da casa de banho.

- Está aqui- disse Lily, entregando a base a Shondra.

- Óptimo! Era mesmo esta!- disse Shondra, experimentando a base na borbulha.- Estás dispensada! Mas volta às oito horas!

- Sim. A tua poção...- disse Lily, colocando a poção na mão de Gina, que, realmente, tinha o cabelo um bocado esquisito, já que metade do cabelo estava suspenso no ar, para o lado direito.

- Muito bem...- disse Gina, indo a correr para a casa de banho, mas continuando a resmungar.- Aquela estúpida da Adams vai ver o que lhe acontece, se se atrever a enfeitiçar o meu cabelo novamente...

Depois de colocar os fatos das outras duas em cima da cama de cada uma, Lily saiu do quarto.

Num passo certo e acelerado, Lily apressou-se a chegar ao dormitório masculino do quinto ano, onde esperava encontrar Remus, mas quando entrou, encontrou-o vazio.

- Onde ele estará?- perguntou-se Lily, deitando-se numa das cama, e abrindo o livro que comprara, para se entreter, enquanto ele não chegava.

Lily ficou estática. Era normal encontrar o nome do autor na primeira ou na segunda página do livro, mesmo por cima ou por baixo do título. Mas aquele era diferente. Apenas tinha o título, com algumas fadas, em movimento, à volta.

Lily encolheu os braços e passou à página seguinte. Mas não havia página seguinte. Todas as folhas posteriores estavam em branco.

- Será um diário?- murmurou Lily, mas era impossível, porque, então, não teria aquele título.

- Lily? O que fazes aqui?- perguntou uma voz da porta, fazendo a ruiva esconder imediatamente o livro.

- Remus! Vim ver-te... Como estás?- perguntou Lily, sorrindo ao amigo que trazia consigo um grande embrulho castanho.- O que trazes aí?

- Estou bem, obrigada... É a minha máscara! Onde está a tua?- perguntou Remus, de forma curiosa, pois a amiga não trajava qualquer espécie de máscara.

- Eu não vou, Remus...- murmurou Lily, baixando a cabeça.

- Porque não?

- Tu sabes perfeitamente porquê...!- suspirou cansada.

- Se estás a falar das irmãs Spitz, mais uma vez, tenho que te dizer que tu não és escrava de ninguém, e, sobretudo, delas, pois ainda estamos a viver num país de liberdade de escolha...- disse Remus, virando-se para a amiga, e olhando-a confuso.- Não te percebo, Lily! Não eras tu que as achavas fúteis e egoístas e desnecessárias de serem ouvidas!

- Sim! E acho...! Mas...- Lily não conseguiu continuar.

- Mas o quê?- perguntou Remus, ficando desesperado.- Pensava que não guardavamos segredos um ao outro, Lily!

- Eu sei. Mas...- hesitou, mais uma vez, Lily.

- Estás a ver! Sou o teu melhor amigo e nem sequer és capaz de me contar a razão pela qual és obrigada a obedecê-las!- disse Remus, num só fôlego e revoltado.

Lily sentiu-se, por momentos, mal consigo própria, por estar a esconder uma grande verdade de si própria, a um grande amigo como Remus. Mas nem ele poderia saber essa verdade.

- Está descansado... Não é nada de importante!- mentiu Lily, desviando os olhos dos de Remus.

- Por acaso não tem nada a ver com a tua, já muito antiga, paixão pelo James, pois não, Lily?- perguntou Remus, sem evitar sorrir.

- Claro que não!- exclamou Lily.- Claro que não! Achas mesmo! Claro que não é por isso... Bem... Eu tenho de ir ter com a Gina e a Shondra!

- Lily! Espera!- gritou Remus, correndo atrás de Lily, que abrira a porta do dormitório e começara já a descer as escadas.

- O que foi, Remus? Eu tenho que me despachar!- disse Lily, parando a meio da escada, vendo que eram já oito horas da noite.

- Olha, eu vou esperar por ti, até às nove e meia da noite, aqui, no Salão Comum, O.K.?- perguntou Remus, olhando seriamente para a amiga.

- Para o quê?- perguntou confusa, Lily.

- Porque tu vais ao baile, Lily! Nem que eu te obrigue! Tu precisas de te divertir! Estás sempre metida naquele dormitório, sem ser quando vais, com muita dificuldade, para as aulas!

- Eu nem sequer tenho fato!- disse Lily, revirando os olhos.

- Isso arranja-se... Devemos encontrar qualquer coisa no armário, que podemos transformar em algum vestido de noite bonito!- disse Remus, já entrando no dormitório.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas", Lily. Se tu não estás aqui às nove e meia da noite, vou eu buscar-te ao dormitório! E nem penses sair do dormitório!

- Não vai ser muito difícil obedecer-te!- disse Lily, sarcasticamente, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Estou a falar muito a sério!- disse ele, mais uma vez.

- O.K.! O.K.! Como queiras...

* * *

- Finalmente! Por onde andaste!- resmungou Shondra, guardando um espelhinho de bolso em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, e levantando-se da cama. 

Shondra estava mascarada de dançarina de ventre, tal como a irmã, mas Gina em tons de azul e Shondra em tons de rosa. Usavam as duas pequenos véus de seda a taparem-lhes a face, com as cores a condizerem com as dos respectivos fatos. Tinham as duas também colocado pequenos brilhantes no meio da testa, em forma de lua minguante e os cabelos estavam presos numa longa trança, por baixo de um véu que ia até ao fim das costas.

Mas Lily não lhes prestava atenção, pois, ao entrar no dormitório, quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

Enquanto tinha estado com o Remus, no dormitório dos rapazes, o dormitório delas parecia ter sido trespassado por um furacão em fúria, tal era a barafunda de roupas e maquilhagem.

As roupas estavam penduradas nos varões e espalhadas pelas cinco camas, juntamente com as maquilhagens e cremes para a pele. Também haviam revistas de beleza e de conselhos, espalhadas no chão, e alguém, com a pressa de se preparar para o baile, esquecera-se de fechar a torneira da água quente da banheira, pelo que parecia que tinha ocorrido um pequeno maremoto, na casa de banho.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Lily, com a boca escancarada.

- Ouve uma pequena disputa! E como a Gina foi a última a tomar banho, deve ter-se esquecido de a fechar... Mas está à vontade para limpar tudo... Fica bem!- riu-se Shondra, a sair, apressadamente, pela porta do dormitório, deixando Lily sozinha.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Lily pegou em todos os cremes e maquilhagens espalhadas pelo chão e pelas camas, e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho, onde os organizou, em cima da bancada de pedra. Seguidamente, Lily pegou numa esfregona, que alguém fizera aparecer, no canto da casa de banho, e começou a limpar a grande poça de água, já que Shondra tirara-lhe a varinha, para se certificar de que a ruiva não fazia nenhuma magia, para se despachar. Depois de se certificar que tudo estava devidamente organizado na casa de banho, voltou ao quarto.

Começou por reunir todas as revistas e ordenou-as na prateleira de uma estante colocada ao lado da porta do dormitório e, logo de seguida, pegou nas roupas e esteve uma meia hora a ver de quem pertenciam.

- Lily! O que estás a fazer?

- Remus! Como entraste aqui?- perguntou supreendida Lily, virando-se do lugar onde estava, para olhar o amigo, que segurava, numa mão, uma vassoura e, na outra, a sua varinha.

Estava vestido completamente de preto, além dos pequenos pormenores vermelhos que a capa tinha na borda. Usava, também, um chapéu negro, que deveria ter sido difícil de enfiar na cabeça, por cima de todo aquele cabelo com gel, e uma máscara negra, que tapava a zona dos olhos.

- Pela janela...- disse ele sorrindo à amiga.- Sabes... Os rapazes podem ser mais arrumados do que estas raparigas!

- A quem o dizes... E eu é que convivo com elas todos os dias. Mas como sabias que esta era a janela do nosso dormitório?- perguntou desconfiada, fazendo o amigo ruborizar.

- Bem... É que... Foi o Sirius, sabes... Ele conhece a localização de todas as janelas dos dormitórios femininos de Hogwarts. Menos de Slytherin, é claro. Até a da casa de banho das monitoras... Mas não fiques a pensar mal dele... É que ele já teve tantas namoradas que não é de admirar.- disse Remus, envergonhado.

- Credo... Então isso quer dizer que terei que ter mais cuidado quando frequentar a casa de banho das monitoras?- riu-se Lily.

- Tu frequentas a casa de banho das monitoras?- perguntou Remus, olhando muito admirado para a amiga, que se ria.

- Remus! E quem não a frequenta? Eu, por exemplo, vou todas as noites de lua cheia para lá ou quando tenho um grave problema por resolver- respondeu Lily, continuando a separar as roupas.

- L-Lua cheia?- engasgou-se Remus.

- Remus, está descansado. Apenas gosto de ir especialmente nas noites de lua cheia, porque são nessas noites, que o luar entra pela janela e relaxa-me!

- A lua cheia não me relaxa!- murmurou Remus, olhando para o chão, nervoso.

- Remus! O que é que falamos sobre esse teu problema? Nada de nervosismo e de tristezas! Tu ficaste assim, apenas por teres sido mordido por um lobisomem... Isso não muda a verdadeira pessoa que existe dentro de cada um de nós! Tu és lindo, inteligente... Ser lobisomem nunca te afectou! E não é agora que te vai afectar, amigo!- disse Lily, abraçando Remus, que afagava o seu cabelo.

- Obrigada. Quando falo contigo sobre este meu problema parece que não é o pesadelo com que eu tenho de lidar todas as noites de lua cheia.- disse Remus, olhando para os brilhantes olhos verdes da amiga.- É por isso que te considero quase como uma irmã...

- Obrigada... E acho que, também, te preferia como irmão do que a idiota da Petúnia!- riu-se Lily, agarrando num monte de roupa dobrada, pertencente a Shondra.

- Espera! Não é preciso fazeres isso... Eu faço.- Disse Remus, e com um gesto de varinha, todos os montes de roupa, voaram até aos armários das respectivas donas.

- Obrigada, Remus...- disse Lily, olhando em volta, para se certificar de que estava tudo devidamente arrumado.- Mas, agora, diz-me lá, o que vieste cá fazer...

- Não te lembras? Vim buscar-te para vires comigo ao baile!

- Bem, tu é que não te lembras que nem sequer tenho um fato suficientemente bonito e decente para ser exposto neste baile!- disse Lily.

- Então, o que faz uma coruja em cima da tua cama com uma enorme caixa ao lado dela?- perguntou Remus, olhando curiosamente para algo atrás das costas de Lily.

- O qu...?- mas Lily não continuou, pois, ao virar-se, pôde certificar-se, por ela mesma, o que Remus tinha dito.

Estava, realmente, uma enorme coruja branca com dois grandes olhos azuis safira, em cima da sua cama, que, ao lado, depositara um embrulho grande com cores entre o dourado e o prateado. Depois de ver que Lily reparara no embrulho, a coruja levantou vôo, e saiu pala janela aberta atrás de si.

- O que é, Lily?- perguntou Remus, olhando por cima do ombro da amiga, enquanto esta acariciava a caixa, com a curiosidade a crescer dentro de si.

- N-Não sei...- murmurou ela, observando a caixa.

- Estás à espera do quê, então? Abre-a!- incentivou o amigo, sentando-se na cama, à espera que a ruiva abri-se a caixa, para revelar o seu conteúdo.

Quando Lily abriu-a, deixou cair a tampa da caixa, tal era a sua surpresa.

- Mas isto é...

- Um vestido para o baile, Lily! Estás a ver... Agora já podes ir!

Na caixa estava, não só o vestido, como também as luvas, a máscara e a tiara que Lily vira na montra da loja sem nome, em Hogsmeade. Também havia algumas poções. Preso ao vestido estava um bilhete:

_Querida Lily;  
Lembra-te que as mais belas coisas não se compram. A beleza exterior pode-se comprar, mas a tua beleza interior nunca se comprará. Considera este vestido como algo que te pertence. Representa a tua paixão pelos contos de fada, que nunca deixará de existir. Vai a esse baile e dança toda a noite... Felicidades._

- Não... Isto não é apenas um vestido para o baile. É o vestido que vi em Hogsmeade!- disse Lily, dando o bilhete a Remus, para este lê-lo, e tirando o vestido da caixa, e apreciando cada detalhe.

- O que estás a falar?

Então, Lily explicou tudo o que acontecera, desde que fora a Hogsmeade até ter voltado para a escola, com Remus sempre a ouvir atentamente. Mas, sem saber porquê, Lily não mencionou o livro que comprara.

- Bem... Isso é tudo muito misterioso, não é? Achas que esta mulher tem alguma coisa a ver com a tua paixão pelos contos de fadas?- perguntou Remus, sentado na cama de Lily.

- Não sei...- murmurou Lily, andando à volta do quarto.- Eu pelo menos não lhe disse que gostava de contos de fadas...

- Se calhar, é a tua fada madrinha e tu não sabes...- gozou Remus.

- Não digas uma coisa dessas, Remus... Eu gosto de contos de fadas. Mas não sou louca por eles!

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem... Mas vamos lá preparar-te para o baile, O.K.?

- Não sei se posso, Remus... Imagina que a Shondra ou a Gina apanham-me?- disse ela, mordendo nervosamente o lábio inferior.- Ou ainda pior... As duas!

- Está descansada... Isso não vai acontecer! Tens também ali uma máscara!- disse Remus, apontando para a caixa.

- Sim... Mas e se elas aparecem aqui no dormitório primeiro do que eu?

- Muito bem... As Spitz disseram-te a que horas é que voltariam do baile?- perguntou Remus.

- Bem... Elas disseram-me que dependia... Se fossem eleitas para rainha do baile, ainda ficavam lá até à uma da manhã... Mas como isso não vai acontecer... Mais ou menos à meia-noite!- disse Lily.

- O.K... Então, quando ouvires a anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile, já sabes que é meia-noite e tens que voltar para o dormitório.

- Está bem... Mas tens mesmo a certeza?

- Tenho, Lily. Confia em mim, está bem?- assegurou Remus, e ao ver a amiga acenar a cabeça, ele acrescentou:- Então vamos lá preparar-te para o baile!

- O.K.!- disse Lily, seguindo Remus até à caixa.

- E, de qualquer das maneiras, não és tu que acreditas em contos de fadas?- perguntou Remus, parando à frente de Lily.

- Sim...! Mas, nunca pensei que pudesse acontecer-me a mim!- declarou Lily, baixando a cabeça.

- Pois... Mas agora está-te a acontecer, não é verdade?- perguntou Remus, erguendo a cabeça de Lily, com a sua mão.- Só tens que aproveitar!

- Bem... Não completamente! Falta o final feliz...

- Com o príncipe encantado.- completou Remus, entregando a caixa com todo o conteúdo a Lily e levando-a até à casa de banho.- Despacha-te o mais que puderes.

- Sim...

Tinha já passado meia hora, em que Remus ouviu a água a cair, no chuveiro, de dentro da casa de banho, seguido pelo silêncio total, quando a porta abre-se.

- Oh, meu deus...- deixou escapar Remus, ao ver Lily.

- Estou bem?- perguntou Lily, dando uma volta à frente de Remus.

- Estás fantástica... Mas penso que não vais conseguir chegar aqui à meia-noite...

- Porquê?- perguntou Lily preocupada.

- Porque tu vais de certeza ser nomeada rainha do baile, Lily.

- Não gozes!

- Eu não estou a brincar, Lily... Estou a falar muito a sério! Vamos?

- Espera só um bocado...- disse Lily, dirigindo-se ao espelho, para ver, por uma última vez, como estava.

Logo que se deparou com a sua imagem no espelho, Lily não conseguiu acreditar que, a rapariga que lá estava reflectida, era ela.

Trajava o magnífico vestido, que deixava distinguir a sua elegância e as suas curvas. Apesar dos seus ombros estarem nus, não sentia nenhum frio. Os pequenos brilhantes dourados, deixavam transparecer o belo decote que o vestido fazia. Nos pés podiam-se ver os sapatos de cristal dourados, com um salto alto muito fino, que serviam na perfeição a Lily. Usava as luvas que acabavam um bocadinho depois do cotovelo. A máscara escondia apenas a zona dos olhos e no pescoço, Lily fizera aparecer uma fina e elegante gargantilha de ouro.

Com as poções, Lily fizera o seu cabelo, antes todo despenteado e desajeitado, preso no alto da nuca, sem qualquer brilho, ficar solto, em ondulações leves, perfeitas e brilhantes, com a pequena tiara dourada, equilibrada no alto da cabeça. Também conseguira com que a maquilhagem estivesse perfeita, ficando muito leve e natural. A sombra dos olhos começava com um verde e passava para um dourado muito brilhante. Tinha os olhos delineados com lápis preto e rímel, fazendo sobressair em muito a cor verde esmeralda que possuía nos olhos. As bochechas tinham sido sobressaídas, também, por um blush de um rosa muito doce. Os lábios tinham sido pintados com um brilhante rosado, fazendo o seu sorriso parecer mais belo e brilhante e as sombracelhas tinham sido arranjadas.

- Estou...

- Perfeita! Mas agora vamos... Não temos tempo a perder... Já são quase onze horas da noite...

- Claro!- disse Lily contente, aceitando o braço que Remus lhe estendia.- Mas tenho que descer as escadas primeiro do que tu.

- Está bem... Mas porquê?

- Logo saberás...

* * *

- Lembra-me para nunca confiar em ti!- disse Remus, enquanto Lily ria-se. 

- Desculpa, mas eu pensava que sabias!

- E como pensavas que eu sabia?

- Porque tu entraste pela janela! Pensei que já tinhas tentado as escadas!

- Eu tive que vir de vassoura, porque havia ainda muitas passoas no salão, quando ainda eram nove e meia e como sabia que todas as raparigas que partilhavam o dormitório contigo já se tinham ido embora, entrei pela janela...

- Muito bem... Mas foi divertido...- riu-se Lily, recordando da cara de Remus, quando as escadas tinham, de repente, desaparecido, fazendo ele escorregar até ao chão do Salão Comum.

- Não me fales nisso...

- Espera um momento... Emprestas-me a tua capa?- perguntou Lily, parando de súbito, fronte às pesadas portas que davam entrada ao Salão Principal, de onde já saía uma música muito animada.

- Para o quê?- perguntou Remus.

- Eu não sei se consigo entrar assim desta maneira... E se me reconhecem?- perguntou Lily, dando uma olhadela às portas fechadas.

- Lily! Está descansada... Ninguém te reconhecerá! E estás linda. Não tens nada que ter vergonha ou estarnervosa.- disse Remus, voltando a colocar a capa.

- O.K...

- Mas se quiseres a capa para uma entrada fenomenal, podes estar à vontade.

- Remus! Claro que não... A última coisa que quero é ser o centro das atenções...

- Olha! Aí está uma coisa impossível... Estás linda, Lily! Só um louco é que não olharia para ti duas vezes ou ainda mais!

- Estou assim tão bonita?- perguntou Lily, olhando para baixo, para acariciar o tecido suave.

- Não... Estás muito mais! E mereces encontrar o teu príncipe encantado, hoje. Por isso, aproveita ao máximo a noite de hoje, está bem?- disse Remus, abrindo as portas de Salão.- Mas já sabes! À meia noite tens de sair dali! Se não conseguires sair antes, eu ajudo-te a distrair as gémeas Spitz...

- Obrigado, Remus! Vai ser uma noite muito divertida para variar...

Lily engoliu em seco. Estava demasiado nervosa para entrar sequer no salão.

Mas após alguns segundos a olhar para as portas do salão, Lily decidiu-se por entrar, em vez de ficar ali a olhar.

Os professores tinham-se esmerado nesse ano para o Baile de Máscaras. Tinham colocado uma escadaria, com o corrimão envolvido em hera e com pequenas fadas de várias cores cintilantes, a descer até ao Salão, onde a pista de dança era contornada por várias mesinhas pequenas em cores entre o branco, o azul e o prateado. Ao fundo do salão podia-se ver um pequeno palco, onde dançariam o rei e a rainha do baile, eleitos pelos professores.

O Salão era apenas iluminado por velas, dando a este uma sensação de mistério no ar, pois estava levemente escuro.

Ao pôr um pé no primeiro degrau da escadaria, para descer até à pista de dança, uma outra música começara a tocar.

_Kelly Clarkson-Brekaway_

Parecia que o tempo tinha, de súbito, abrandado. Enquanto descia pela escadaria, várias cabeças viraram-se para ela, muito admirados. Cada passo parecia demorar uma eternidade a ser completado. Ouviam-se múrmúrios e sussurros a perguntarem quem era a misteriosa rapariga.

Aquilo era tão surreal...

Só de pensar que ela era considerada um ser invisível...

Quando chegou, finalmente, ao fim da escadaria, Lily olhou em volta. Entre vários rapazes, viu Remus que lhe piscou o olho, mesmo antes de desaparecer. Lily agarrou no vestido, para não tropeçar neste, e dirigiu-se, levemente envergonhada, até uma das mesas, em volta da pista de dança, de onde olhavam muitos, enquanto os que se encontravam no caminho, desviavam-se para lhe dar passagem. Logo ao sentar-se, o tempo pareceu ter voltado ao normal.

Ao olhar em volta, mais uma vez, encontrou Remus a dançar com uma rapariga mascarada de fada. O vestido era curto, muito branco, pormenorizado com pequenas borboletas azuis clarinhas, em movimento. Usava umas botas de cano alto, de um azul igual. Umas asas com pequenos pormenores azuis e prateados, erguiam-se das costas.

Pareciam estar muito felizes.

Desviando o olhar, Lily reparou em duas raparigas muito mal humoradas e de braços cruzados, que olhavam furiosas para um grupo de rapazes, que olhavam, por sua vez, para Lily. As duas raparigas, Lily reconheceu como sendo Shondra e Gina.

Perto delas dançavam Helen e Julianne, mascaradas, ambas, de anjo, Helen com o monitor de Ravenclaw e Julianne com um rapaz de Hufflepuff.

Todos pareciam estar a divertir-se... Menos ela. Ainda não tinha encontrado James, no meio daquela multidão toda. Tinha visto Peter perto da mesa dos petiscos e Sirius rodeado de um grupo extremamente grande de raparigas. Mas não James.

- Aceita uma dança?- perguntou alguém, vindo de trás de Lily.

Lily ergueu a cabeça para ver quem fizera a pergunta. Trajando uma máscara de príncipe encantado, mas reconhecível pelo seu cabelo negro todo despenteado, estava James Potter, esticando a mão a Lily, esperando que ela aceitasse.

- Claro...- disse Lily, verificando se tinha a máscara bem posta, e aceitando a mão que James lhe estendia.

- Pôs todos do Salão encantados...- disse ele, enquanto várias pessoas olhavam para o casal.

- Mesmo você?- perguntou Lily.

- Especialmente eu...- murmurou ele ao ouvido de Lily.- Para ser sincero, sinto-me como o príncipe encantado quando conheceu a Cinderella e apaixonou-se por ela...

Contente por ela e James partilharem o mesmo interesse pelos contos de fadas, Lily decidiu também dar a sua opinião sobre o assunto.

- Eu penso que o príncipe encantado só se apaixonou pela Cinderella, só por ela ser bonita, e não por ela ser simpática, gentil ou divertida. Quer dizer... E se as irmãs dela não tivessem sido tão feias... Se tivesse sido uma questão de beleza, ele poderia ter-se apaixonado por qualquer uma!

- Penso que tens razão, mas... Acho que, pela maneira como eu percebo a história, o príncipe apaixona-se pela Cinderella, porque ela fez com que, todas as outras raparigas à volta, parecessem vulgares... Não existissem... - sussurrou James ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.- Só tu.

- E... o que queres dizer com isso?- perguntou Lily.

- O que quero dizer é que, quando o príncipe dirigiu-se a ela para dançar, que ele já sabia como ela era na realidade. O sorriso que ela fazia indicava de como era engraçada e divertida. As suas conversas eram inteligentes, ao contrário da maior parte das raparigas, e via-se que tinha uma mente própria... E no olhar via-se de como também estava apaixonada por ele.

- Vejo que gostas de ler contos de fadas...

- Sim... Eu gosto, mas o meu pai é muito rígido e por isso diz que não me devo aventurar em mundos de fantasia, que não existem.- suspirou ele, triste.

- Eu penso que se quisermos, eles podem existir.- disse Lily.- Devias dizer isso ao teu pai... Uma pessoa pode aventurar-se no mundo da fantasia, mas com os pés na realidade...

James e Lily dirigiam-se agora até aos jardins, onde se encontravam a maior parte dos casais apaixonados. Lily sentou-se ao pé das margens do lago, sendo acompanhada por James.

- Está uma bela noite...

- Mas não tão bela como tu...- disse James, olhando intensamente para Lily.- Então, aceitas outra dança?

- Mas não há música!

- Se quisermos ela pode existir...- disse James, utilizando o que Lily tinha dito, anteriormente.

Parecia que tinham dançado durante toda a noite, muito juntinhos, apenas sendo iluminados pela prata do luar.

- Tu torces por mim nos jogos de Quidditch?- perguntou, de repente, James.

- Claro que sim!

- Em todos?

- Sim!

- Então isso quer dizer que pertences à equipa dos Gryffindor!

- Claro...

- Então, como é que eu nunca te vi?

- Se calhar, nunca olhaste realmente... Só viste...

- Impossível... Se te tivesse visto, nunca me teria esquecido de ti...- disse James, acariciando a face de Lily.- Qual é o teu sonho... O que queres seguir?

- Eu ainda não sei! É um mistério! Mas antes quero-me tornar escritora... Quero escrever um livro!

- Se quiseres uma opinião minha, podias rescrever a história da Cinderella.

- Achas?

- Acho que sim... Ficaria fantástica! Ah! Mas não te esqueças de prometer, a dares-me a honra de ser o primeiro a ler a história!

- Claro! Porque não! E tu? O que queres ser?

- Eu gostava de seguir a carreira de _auror_. O meu pai até me apoia, mas diz que eu tenho que me concentrar apenas nisso... Até já tentou fazer-me demitir da equipa de Quidditch!

- Bem! Mas tu adoras voar...

- Sim... Mas o meu pai, não. Ele teve um acidente em pequeno. Caiu da vassoura e esteve gravemente ferido durante semanas.

- Já o percebo...

- Mas tu gostas de voar?

- Eu nunca experimentei... Acho que tenho um bocado de medo de não conseguir controlar a vassoura...

- É fácil... Um dia ensino-te...

- Combinado! Mas, agora é melhor voltarmos para o Salão... Está-me a começar a doer os pés! Ainda não sei como a Cinderella aguentou dançar com eles durante a noite inteira, mas eu não vou conseguir!- disse Lily, enquanto puxava James pela mão.

- Já te disseram como és engraçada?- perguntou James, enquanto se ria, ao chegar ao Salão.

Lily corou levemente, mas não respondeu.

- James!- chamou alguém da mesa mais próxima. Era Shondra. Gina não estava com ela. Supostamente deveria ter ido buscar bebidas.- Vamos dançar!

- Caso ainda não tenha reparado estou a ter uma conversa com esta jovem e foi muito indelicado da sua parte interromper-nos!- disse James, fazendo Shondra levantar-se e afastar-se deles, mas não antes de deitar uma última olhadela desconfiada a Lily.- Quem era aquela?

- Uma rapariga muito mal educada!- disse Lily, esperando que ela não a tivesse reconhecido.

- E quem és tu?- perguntou ele, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- Uma rapariga que veio a um baile de máscaras, com a esperança de encontrar o seu príncipe encantado...

- E ela encontrou-o...?- perguntou ele, aproximando-se de Lily cada vez mais.

- E AGORA VAMOS ANUNCIAR, O REI E A RAINHA DO BAILE!- disse uma voz muito alta, que ressoou por todo o Salão.

- Eu tenho de ir!- disse Lily, afastando-se de James.

- O que estás a falar?

- Desculpa! Mas eu tenho de ir... Obrigado pela noite de hoje!- continuou Lily, começando a correr de volta para o castelo.

- Espera! Eu nem sei quem és! Espera!

Lily correu pelo Salão com alguma dificuldade, pois todas as pessoas queriam chegar-se perto do palco, enquanto que ela queria fugir na direcção oposta. Quando saíra pelas portas do Salão, Lily começou a subir as escadas, mas alguém a impediu de continuar.

- Lily! O que aconteceu?- perguntou Remus.

- Já é meia-noite! Tive uma noite maravilhosa! Mas, não digas nada ao James sobre quem eu sou, Remus! Por favor!- disse Lily, correndo pelas escadas acima.

- Tem calma! Eu vou contigo!- disse Remus, ajudando Lily com o vestido.

- ESPERA! NÃO TE VÁS!- gritou James, que alcançara as portas do Salão.

Mas Lily já desaparecera. Desiludido por não saber, nem sequer, o nome da jovem rapariga, James voltou a descer as escadas, mas quando já estava a meio, viu um sapato de cristal, que Lily deixara cair.

- O sapato dela...- disse James, sorrindo.

* * *

- O que aconteceu, James?- perguntou Remus, que estivera à espera que o amigo chegasse. 

- Tu nem imaginas o que me aconteceu!- disse James, sentando-se na poltrona à frente da de Remus.

Estiveram a falar os dois até à uma e meia da manhã. James não parava de dizer como a noite tinha sido fantástica e como conhecera uma rapariga misteriosa, mas que não sabia o nome dela, e como estava apaixonado por ela.

- E, quando ela fugiu, deixou cair este sapato de cristal!- disse James, mostrando o sapato a Remus, que o reconheceu como fazendo par do outro de Lily.

- Olha... Quem diria! Uma Cinderella em Hogwarts!- disse Remus, disfarçando o sorriso, que lhe aparecera na cara.

* * *

- Lily! LILY!- chamou Shondra, logo que entrou no dormitório. 

- Pelo menos limpou o dormitório- disse Gina, vendo que tudo estava no seu devido lugar.

- Minha grandíssima idiota! Nós só desarrumámos o quarto para ela limpá-lo!- disse Shondra, zangada, batendo levemente, na testa da irmã.- LIL...!

- Sim?- perguntou Lily, saindo da casa de banho, com uma toalha a envolver o seu copo e outra na sua cabeça.

- O que estavas a fazer?- perguntou Shondra, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- A tomar banho...

- E porque é que estavas a tomar banho?- perguntou Gina, colocando as mãos nas ancas.

- Porque eu transpirei muito, enquanto limpava o quarto...- mentiu Lily, simplesmente.

- Espero bem que sim... Porque se descubro, que foste ao baile... Podes ter a certeza que me vou vingar!- disse Shondra, virando as costas, e entrando na casa de banho.

- Podes, então, estar descansada que isso não vai acontecer!

- Toma a varinha!- disse Gina.

- Porque é que está ela assim?- perguntou Lily, disfarçadamente.

- Porque uma rapariga roubou-lhe o lugar de rainha do baile ao lado de James...

- E quem era essa rapariga?

- Não sei... Ninguém sabe! É um mistério. Só se sabe que o James está completamente apaixonado por ela... Pelo menos viasse na maneira como dançaram a noite inteira...

- Apaixonado...- murmurou Lily, sorrindo, e com um toque de magia, secou rapidamente o cabelo.

* * *

**Oi!**

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo desta fic.

Só vos peço uma coisinha! **Deixem reviews! Só coloco o 2º capítulo da fic se tiver, pelo menos, dez reviews.**

**Se não perceberem algumas das palavras, podem sempre perguntar-me que eu respondo!** É que sou portuguesa.

**Eu preciso de betas**! Preciso de pessoas que me possam ler a fic e corrigi-la!Também preciso de alguém que saiba fazer capas no PC! O.K.?

Também podem-me adicionar no msn. Estão à vontade.

Obrigada para todos que estiveram a ler!

**Beijos!

* * *

**

**Próximo Capítulo: **_"Cinderella Errada"  
James, decidido a encontrar a sua Cinderella, decide aceitar o plano do seu amigo, Sirius, e escolhe as quatro raparigas que ele pensa que poderão ser Cinderella. Mas, engana-se, e coloca o sapato em Shondra. O que acontecerá a Lily?_


	2. Cinderella Errada

**º CinderLily º  
**por _MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 2  
**_"Cinderella Errada"

* * *

_

Fracos, mas resplandecentes, raios de sol, entravam por todas as janelas e entradas do castelo de Hogwarts, eliminando qualquer indício de escuridão, que pudesse esconder-se nos mais recônditos cantos ou lugares, nos inúmeros compartimentos, espalhados pelos sete andares, que a escola suportava, e pelas infinitas torres que eram capazes de tocar no céu limpo e azul, como desse dia.

Estava uma manhã bela e sonolenta.

No dormitório feminino do quinto ano, as raparigas viravam-se de costas para a janela, que se encontrava com a cortina mal fechada, ou, então, colocavam as fofas almofadas de penas, em cima da cabeça, para impedir qualquer contacto com a luz do sol, que tornava-se, a cada minuto, mais forte.

Os muitos que tinham ido ao baile, da noite anterior, estavam ainda demasiado cansados, para tentarem, ao menos, abrir os olhos, para ver, através da janela, a relva fresca e verde, regada pelas pequenas e finas gotas de orvalho, que brilhavam à luz do sol, e as águas do lago, onde se via uma silhueta imensa, pertencente à lula gigante.

Mas não para Lily.

Como houvera prometido a si mesma que iria a Hogsmeade, nessa manhã, com o propósito de agradecer à idosa, da loja sem nome, por lhe ter enviado o vestido e todos os outros acessórios e poções, Lily não esperou que os ponteiros do grande relógio, pendurado na parede oposta à sua cama, indicassem as nove horas da manhã.

Vestindo-se o mais depressa que podia, e o mais silenciosamente, para evitar perguntas maldosas da parte de Shondra e Gina, e, pondo uma mala verde escura, pequena e ligeira, cujo conteúdo eram alguns livros e poções, ao ombro, Lily saiu, rapidamente, do dormitório, em bicos de pés. Com um último sorriso e olhar, dirigido às camas das duas gémeas, Lily fechou a porta do dormitório.

O Salão Comum estava quase vazio, à excepção de James Potter e Sirius Black e um grupo de primeiranistas, que olhavam atentamente para um jogo de xadrez mágico, em que participavam dois colegas do mesmo ano.

James e Sirius, ao ouvirem os passos leves dela, nas escadas em caracol, que davam aos dormitórios femininos, olharam, instantaneamente, para ela.

Um pouco corada, com as recordações da noite anterior, Lily evitou, ao máximo, o contacto de olhares com James, e saiu do Salão, esperando que este não tivesse reparado a súbita mudança de cor na sua face.

* * *

- Quem era aquela?- perguntou Sirius, olhando para o lugar onde estivera Lily, poucos segundos antes. 

- Não sei... Acho que é uma amiga de Remus... Porquê?- perguntou James, voltando a atenção para Sirius.

- Bem... Ela é ruiva e tem olhos verdes! Pode ser uma das nossas candidatas a Cinder-Qualquer coisa!- disse Sirius, olhando para o amigo.

- Sirius! Nós já falamos sobre isso!- disse James, retomando à leitura do seu livro, esperando que Sirius não tocasse mais no assunto.

- Desculpa lá! Não eras tu que, hoje de manhã, não parava de falar nessa tal... Cinderilie!

- É Cinderella, Sirius! C-I-N-D-E-R-E-L-L-A!- soletrou James, um pouco cansado da incapacidade do seu melhor amigo, em decorar um nome.

- Sim... Essa! Mas não é verdade?- perguntou Sirius, cansado.

- Sim, é verdade... Também era impossível não falar nela, depois de tudo o que aconteceu...- disse James, fechando o livro e olhando para as labaredas de fogo, na lareira.- Ela era... especial! Era fantástica e misteriosa... Foi como se tivesse aparecido do nada! Ela diz que eu já a tinha visto... Mas é impossível eu tê-la visto. Como é possível ela ter-me passado despercebida!

- O retorno do Shakespeare apaixonado!- disse Sirius, apoiando a cabeça numa mão.- O que ela te fez! Uma lavagem ao cérebro!

- Eu não sei o que se passou... Mas ela era tão diferente de todas as outras raparigas! Ela não me obrigou a dançar, ou algo parecido! E a nossa conversa não era sobre como eu era popular e engraçado e como ela estava apaixonada por mim desde sempre, ou, que maquilhagem é que colocou, para ir ao baile! Foi uma conversa completamente normal! Entre dois seres humanos! Normal!- disse James, olhando para o amigo.

- Por favor, James! Não paras de falar nessa rapariga! Já é uma tortura ter que te estar a ouvir! E olha que eu sou teu amigo! Ah! E já para não falar que até sonhas com ela acordado! E tu não me deixaste dormir, durante toda esta noite. Passaste, mais que metade da noite, em suspiros! E as poucas horas em que tiveste a dormir, foi só a murmurares coisas como: "Quem és!" ou "Diz-me o teu nome!". O que ela te fez, afinal!

- Desculpa, Sirius... Mas é inevitável, para mim, não falar na rapariga por quem me apaixonei... E nem sei o nome dela!

- Sim... Mas tens o sapato, não é?- perguntou Sirius, com o objectivo de dar alguma esperança ao amigo.

- Tenho... Mas agora só tenho o sapato de cristal, como recordação! Porque é que tudo o que ela faz assemelha-se a um conto de fadas?- perguntou-se James, olhando, novamente, para a lareira, como se esta pudesse-lhe responder a algo.- Quem me dera ter alguma pista sobre quem ela é!

- Outra vez?- perguntou Remus, que aparecera atrás da poltrona, onde estava sentado James.

- Outra vez...- disse Sirius, mas depois olhando para James, disse de uma forma simpática:- Quem pensas que terá sido?

- Esse é o problema! Eu não sei!- disse James, revoltado, e levantando-se da poltrona, começou a andar às voltas.- Não tenho mais nenhuma pista! Ruiva, olhos verdes, Gryffindor... E o sapato, que pôde servir a quase metade das raparigas de Hogwarts!

- James... Não existem assim tantas raparigas de cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes, em Gryffindor! Experimentas o sapato que ela deixou cair, em todas as candidatas possíveis a Cinderella, até servir em uma delas. Depois, pronto, tens a tua Cinderella e, possivelmente, o final feliz, que vês na maioria dos contos de fadas que lês, com um amor para o resto da vida! O quanto difícil é que isso pode ser?

- Pensas que já não pensei nisso...?- perguntou James, zangado, não pelo amigo, mas consigo próprio, voltando a sentar-se na poltrona.

- E, então? Qual é o problema?

- O problema, Sirius, é se o sapato servir a mais que uma rapariga... Ou pior! Se ponho o sapato na Cinderella errada...

* * *

- Mas eu tinha a certeza que era aqui!- disse Lily, espreitando pelo vidro da loja sem nome, sentindo um leve arrepio. 

A montra encontrava-se vazia, tal como tudo o que se encontrava lá dentro.

- Mas para onde ela foi?- perguntou-se Lily.

A rua estava vazia. De repente, sai um homem um pouco magro e com um aspecto deplorável, de um dos becos. Vestia roupas muito sujas e esfarrapadas.

- Desculpe! Sabe para onde foi a dona desta loja?- perguntou Lily ao mendigo, esperando que ele lhe pudesse ajudar.

O homem olhou de uma forma lunática para a loja, e quando olhou para Lily, com os seus olhos grandes e cinzentos, começou-se a rir. Aquilo só fez Lily sentir-se um pouco enjoada, pois os dentes do homem estavam muito amarelados e alguns lascados.

- Qual é a piada?- perguntou Lily, olhando para a loja, para ver se tinha-lhe escapado algo.

- A piada é que a senhorita deve estar maluca!- riu-se o homem.

"Olha quem fala..." pensou Lily, sem evitar.

- Mas porquê?- perguntou Lily, começando a ficar aborrecida com a situação.

- Porque essa loja está desabitada já à mais de vinte anos! Ninguém a aluga ou a compra! Pensam que está amaldiçoada por um espírito malévolo!- disse o senhor, olhando ameaçadoramente para Lily, e, ainda a rir-se, desceu a rua até ao Três Vassouras, onde tentou entrar, mas sendo impedido pela dona do confortável bar, a Madame Rosmerta, que o afugentou com um espanador.

- Vinte anos! Mas não é possível!

Lily espreitou, mais uma vez, para a loja. Olhando à volta, para se certificar que ninguém estava a observar, Lily tentou abrir a porta, não com muita esperança, pois, obviamente, estava fechada à chave.

Porém, para sua surpresa, a porta abriu com um suave _clic_.

A loja continuava tão poeirenta como da última vez em que tinha entrado nela. Todas as prateleiras estavam vazias. Nem havia rasto das poções ou livros de contos de fadas, expostos no dia anterior.

Lily caminhou, com algum receio, até ao balcão. Olhou para trás. A porta estava encostada.

Atrás do balcão estava a cadeira de baloiço, com um livro branco depositado em cima. Umas letras muito bem desenhadas na capa, a azul claro, diziam o nome do livro.

- Cinderella...- murmurou Lily, apoiando-se em cima do balcão para apanhar o livro.

- Tu não podes estar aqui!- disse uma voz forte atrás de si.

- Desculpe!- disse Lily, apertando o livro contra o seu peito.- É que... Ontem deixei o meu livro cá!

O homem olhou desconfiado para Lily, que, por sua vez, lembrou-se, de repente, que a loja estava abandonada, supostamente, já à mais de vinte anos.

- É que, ontem, o meu gato entrou aqui, sem querer, e tive que andar atrás dele! E deixei cair o meu livro.- disse Lily, deixando o homem ver o livro.

- Tudo bem! Pode ir! Mas, para a próxima não venha com o gato para aqui!- disse o homem, sorrindo, e deixando Lily sair da loja.

Suspirando muito profundamente, Lily virou as costas ao homem e voltou para o castelo, com o livro debaixo do braço.

* * *

- Tens a certeza? 

- Tenho!- disse Sirius.- Não te preocupes! Vais encontrar a tua Cinderella sem problemas!- disse Sirius.

James olhou para a lista, que segurava na sua mão, com alguma relutância e preocupação. Na letra certa de Sirius, podia-se ler:

_Lista de raparigas possíveis a serem Cinderella:_

_- Angela Fair;_

_- Shondra Spitz;_

_- Gina Spitz;_

_- Amiga ruiva de Remus;_

_- Anne Chandler;_

_- Bertha Lam;_

- Colocaste a Bertha Lam na lista!- perguntou James, olhando para o amigo.

- O que tem?- perguntou Sirius, olhando em volta. Estavam sozinhos no Salão, além de um grupo de primeiranistas, que se divertiam a jogar xadrez mágico. Remus e Peter tinham ido à biblioteca, para irem buscar um livro de feitiços, que Remus precisava, para o exame de Transfiguração desse ano.

- O que tem! O qu... Só podes estar louco, Sirius! Ela anda no segundo ano! Segundo! Ela tem doze anos e eu quinze, quase a fazer dezasseis! Pensas mesmo que foi ela!

- O.K.! O.K.! Tu é que estiveste com ela, não eu!- disse Sirius, pegando na lista novamente e riscando o nome de Bertha Lam.- És mesmo esquisito!

- E quem é a Anne Chandler!- perguntou James, desconfiado, ignorando o último comentário do amigo.

- Bem... Essa também podemos riscar...-disse Sirius.

- Sirius!

- Bem... Digamos que é... mais nova do que a Lam...

- Puseste uma rapariga do primeiro ano na lista! Pensas que sou o quê, Sirius? Um... Um...

- Está bem! Poupa as palavras! Mas o que queres! Ela também é ruiva!

- Mas tem olhos azuis!

- E o que tem? Era de noite! Podes não ter visto bem!- disse Sirius.

- Eu posso usar óculos, Sirius! Mas não sou cego!- disse James, tirando a lista das mãos de Sirius.- E esta Fair?

- Está descansado... É do quarto ano! Tem cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos esverdeados...

- E as Spitz?

- São duas irmãs gémeas do quinto ano... Já as deves ter visto! Essas não passam de certeza despercebidas!- disse Sirius.

- Sim... Mas espera... Se são gémeas, como saberei qual delas é a Cinderella... Se servir o sapato, é claro...

- Não sei... Mas pensa no lado positivo! Podes sempre partilhar uma delas comigo... São as duas completamente fogo!- disse Sirius, vendo as gémeas Spitz descerem as escadas em caracol e endireitando-se, logo, na poltrona, para apreciar melhor as raparigas.

Shondra olhava em volta, supostamente, à procura de alguém, enquanto que Gina olhava para Sirius, que lhe piscara o olho.

- Sabes... Tu estás a meter-te com uma das candidatas que poderão ser a minha Cinderella!- disse James, olhando para Gina, que acenava a Sirius, disfarçadamente.

- Sim... Mas se essa tal de Cinderelie...

- Cinderella...- corrigiu James.

- Isso... Se ela gosta mesmo de ti, não iria meter-se com outro rapaz qualquer, pois não?- perguntou Sirius, que, vendo Gina a curvar-se para apanhar algo que deixara cair, "sem querer", inclinou a cabeça, já que a gémea tinha uma saia, nessa manhã.

- Contigo nunca se sabe, Sirius!- disse James, olhando reprovadoramente para Sirius.

- O que foi? Ela provocou-me!- disse Sirius, vendo o olhar do amigo e desviando logo o olhar das elegantes pernas da garota.

- Pensei que tinhas um caso muito sério, com uma tal rapariga chamada Leslie Adams.- disse James, vendo a expressão do rosto de Sirius mudar, ao ouvir o nome.

- E se tenho!- disse ele, afastando o olhar da Gina, e olhando para o ar.- Essa rapariga também é fogo! E olha que é difícil apagá-lo... Se não fosse tão inteligente, a minha Leslie estava agora aqui comigo agarrada a mim, neste Salão!

- Só tu mesmo!- disse James, rindo-se.

- E agora que falaste nela... Vou, imediatamente, procurá-la! Estou com umas saudades daquela boca...!- disse Sirius, correndo para fora do Salão.

- Só ele!- riu-se James, mas voltando a olhar preocupado para a sua lista.- Qual delas serás, Cinderella?

* * *

_Passado uma hora..._

- Então o que aconteceu?- perguntou James, vendo que Sirius aparecera pelo quadro da Dama Gorda a dentro, mais cedo do que era esperado, com uma expressão carrancuda no bonito rosto.

- Fiz as pazes com a Leslie, mas... Voltámos a zangarmo-nos...- disse Sirius, sentando-se, novamente, na poltrona.

- Porquê?- perguntou James, curioso, mas já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- A madame Pince, apanhou-nos em "posições escandalosas"- disse Sirius, imitando o que a bibliotecária tinha dito, na sua voz fina e implicante.- "Isto não se admite! Já são dois meninos crescidos! E vêm para um lugar reservado apenas para o estudo e para a leitura silenciosa, para fazerem estas posições escandalosas! Na biblioteca da escola! Vocês são uns levianos! Uns indiscretos! Vou, imediatamente, comunicar aos vossos chefes de equipa, o que aconteceu aqui". E quando ela disse "levianos" tenho a certeza que o significado implicava tudo o que a palavra queria dizer!

- Eu disse-te que ela tinha uma paixão por ti!- riu-se James.

- Quem? A madame Pince? Só podes ter enlouquecido!- disse Sirius.- O pior é que a Les ficou chateada comigo e disse que, desta vez, era definitivo... Acabámos! Já não bastava ela ter-me apanhado aos beijos com a Spitz...

- ...e com a apanhadora de Ravenclaw!

- E rodeado por tantas raparigas no baile de máscaras! Mas também ela teve a ousadia de me provocar! Dançou, durante toda a noite, com o Remus!

- Bem... Também não admira! Não resistes a um "rabo de saia" que te passe à frente! E depois ainda queres que ela te perdoe!

- Isso é que é ser amigo?- perguntou Sirius.- Mais valia ter falado com o seboso Snape!

- Desculpa! Não queria ofender-te... Mas pensa no lado positivo, Sirius! Vocês estão sempre a voltar!- disse James.

- Não sei... Vindo da Les, nunca se sabe!

- Vais ver... Na próxima semana, vocês já devem estar agarrados um ao outro, como se não tivesse acontecido nada! É o que acontece sempre!

- Bem... Mas não vai haver "próxima semana"...

- Como?- perguntou James, confuso.

- Estamos de férias! Onde andas com a cabeça James?- perguntou Sirius, batendo na testa de James, ao de leve.

- Imagina!- disse James, revirando os olhos.

- Já percebi... Mas, agora, o problema é a Les! E o pior é que ela ainda me pode arranjar para aí um cubano ou um dominicano...

- Ela vai de férias para um país tropical!- perguntou James, e vendo Sirius acenar a cabeça, acrescentou, logo de seguida:- Então, é melhor despachares-te! Só tens até amanhã de manhã, para resolveres tudo... E ainda por cima, nesses países tropicais, é só homens bronzeados e musculosos... E as raparigas adoram isso...

- Nem me lembres! Mas está descansado... Temos detenção hoje à noite...

- E...?

- E, eu vou estar com a minha Les, na biblioteca a catalogar os livros...

- Que romântico! Nem vais ter tempo para lhe dirigir a palavra!- disse James, olhando confuso para o amigo.

- Tu nem me deixas acabar! Bem... Eu, Sirius Black, tenho sempre um plano na manga!

- A quem o dizes!- disse James, apoiando a cabeça numa mão, e olhando para o amigo, esperando que ele dissesse logo o que estava a planear fazer.

- Vou levar uma varinha falsa para entregar à McGonnagall, e depois uso a minha, para catalogar os livros, num segundo, para eu e a minha musa termos um tempinho para nós os dois!

- É melhor teres cuidado... A McGonnagall não é para brincadeiras, quanto a esses assuntos!

- Como queiras! Mas, mudando de sujeito... Já te decidiste acerca da tua Cinderella?

- Já!

- E...?- perguntou Sirius.

- Vou fazer o enunciado agora!- disse James, levantando-se, no mesmo momento em que entrava Remus e Peter.

- Isso é o James que eu conheço!- disse Sirius, levantando-se da poltrona e seguindo James, até ao centro do Salão Comum.

* * *

Lily entrava no castelo, enquanto observava a capa do livro, que encontrara na loja, abandonado. 

Não conseguia abrir o livro, pois tinha uma espécie de fechadura na lombada.

Agora era só encontrar a chave certa que o pudesse abrir!

- Lily! Ainda bem que te encontro!- disse Remus, fatigado, de tanto estar a correr, logo ao encontrar a amiga.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Lily, olhando desorientada para Remus, já que estivera tão absorta nos seus próprios pensamentos, desde que saíra da loja, em Hogsmeade.

- O... O Jam... James... está à procura... da Cinder... ella! No Salão Comum...- disse Remus.

- O quê?- perguntou Lily, não percebendo o que Remus dizia.

Depois de ter retomado o fôlego, Remus disse muito urgentemente.

- O James vai experimentar o sapato em todas as raparigas ruivas de Gryffindor... E tu és uma delas... Tens que ir para lá, imediatamente!- disse Remus, puxando a Lily pelo braço.

Lily correu, então, pelo corredor, até alcançar o quadro da Dama Gorda, que guardava a entrada para o Salão Comum dos Gryffindor. Depois de ter dito a palavra secreta para entrar, Lily deparou-se com uma imensa multidão. Todos os pertencentes a Gryffindor tinham aparecido para ver quem era a misteriosa Cinderella, por quem James estava apaixonado.

Lily viu James a subir a uma mesa, para todos o puderem ouvir. Numa das mãos tinha um pergaminho, levemente amarrotado.

- Desculpem! Podem-me dar atenção?- perguntou James.- Obrigado! Eu queria chamar quatro raparigas, que poderão ser a rapariga que eu encontrei no baile! Eu não sei o nome dela, mas tinha cabelo ruivo e ainda deixou cair este sapato de cristal!

Todos olhavam para o sapatinho, que James erguera no ar.

- A quem couber este sapato de cristal, poderá, se quiser, é claro, ser minha namorada.

- O que ele está a falar?- perguntou Lily, olhando para Remus.

- O Sirius disse-lhe para fazer uma lista de raparigas que ele achava que poderiam ser a Cinderella, para depois experimentar o sapato.

- Mas ele pode-se enganar! O sapato pode servir a mais que uma rapariga!

- Eu sei! Mas tu não lhe deixaste mais nenhuma pista, Lily!- disse Remus.- Cabelo ruivo... Olhos verdes... Recordações de uma noite mágica... E um sapato! É o que ele tem, Lily!

- Podiam chegar aqui a Gina Spitz, Shondra Spitz, Angela Fair e a amiga ruiva de Remus?- perguntou James, lendo os nomes da lista.

Então, as quatro raparigas dirigiram-se até James, que descera da mesa.

Lily ainda tentou colocar-se em primeiro lugar, na fila, mas Shondra empurrou-a para o fim.

A primeira a experimentar o sapato foi Angela. O sapato cabia.

- Angela?- perguntou James, esperando uma resposta da rapariga, que o olhou com algum pesar e preocupação.

- Desculpa, James. És muito simpático, mas não sou eu a Cinderella que procuras. Neste momento, eu namoro com o Diggory, de Hufflepuff!- disse Angela, suficientemente alto, para todos do Salão, ouvirem.

- Eu disse-te!- disse uma rapariga de cabelos pretos, presos, metade em cada lado da cabeça, a um rapaz de cabelo castanho, que ficara, entretanto, muito triste.

- Afinal, não era um rumor!- disse outro rapaz.

A segunda a experimentar foi Gina. O sapato coube na perfeição, mas quando ela ia dizer sim ao pedido de namoro de James, Shondra beliscou-a, com muita força, deixando uma marca negra no braço de Gina. Muito zangada e a agarrar o braço, Gina foi-se sentar numa poltrona perto da lareira.

- Eu vou lá!- disse Sirius, indo sentar-se ao lado de Gina.

- Muito bem... Shondra!- disse James, um pouco confuso.

Apesar de ser irmã gémea de Gina, o sapato ficava um pouco apertado, mas Shondra conseguiu distrair James, e fez com que o sapato aumentasse ligeiramente.

- Shondra Spitz. Gostavas de ser a minha namorada?- perguntou James, ajoelhando-se.

Shondra deitou um olhar frio a Lily, antes de acenar a cabeça... afirmativamente.

- Claro que sim, James! Afinal... Fomos feitos um para o outro!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Lily correu para fora do Salão.

Ela sabia...

Shondra sabia que ela era a Cinderella e agora estava a vingar-se por ela a ter desobedecido.

Sabia que, através de James, poderia magoá-la.

Em vez de James beijar Lily, beijava Shondra.

Em vez de abraçar e acariciar Lily, fazia isso tudo a Shondra.

O que ia magoar, consequentemente, Lily.

A chorar desconsoladamente, Lily andou a vaguear pelos corredores, sem sentido algum, até dar-se com uma porta, no sétimo andar, que nunca tinha visto, nesses anos todos em Hogwarts.

Ao abri-la, viu uma pequena sala azul. Tinha três janelas na parede da frente, com cortinados brancos, pormenorizada com pequenas luas crescentes prateadas. Havia também uma cama de dossel, que aparentava ser muito confortável, e com o mesmo tipo de cortinados que estavam nas janelas. Uma mesa ocupava metade da parede lateral, oposta à parede onde se encontrava a cama, ao pé de uma estante de livros, que chegava até ao tecto.

Lily correu até à cama, onde se deitou a chorar. As horas passavam, mas as lágrimas não paravam de cair...

- És tão idiota! Idiota! Isto é o que dá acreditares em histórias de fantasia sem fundamento... Que não são reais! Tu sais sempre magoada...

Ao deixar cair a sua última lágrima de raiva, mágoa e desespero, Lily pega na sua mala, para se ir embora, porém, um livro muito velho e pesado cai, juntamente com dois frascos de poções, que tinham vindo na caixa do vestido de noite, trazida pela coruja branca.

O livro era o que a idosa lhe oferecera na loja, quando ainda se encontrava lá.

- A CULPA É TODA TUA! LEVASTE-ME A SEGUIR UMA FANTASIA QUE NUNCA EXISTERIA!- gritou Lily, pegando no livro, furiosa, e atirando-o, com toda a sua força, contra uma parede.

Depois de embater na parede, o livro escorrega até ao chão.

Lily vira as costas, mas pisa um dos frascos de poções que caíra, fazendo-o partir-se em dois. Mas, em vez de sair um líquido, sai um anel de ouro branco, com uma esmeralda muito brilhante cravejada no meio.

- O que é isto?- perguntou Lily, tentando acalmar-se, com a própria curiosidade, observando atentamente cada detalhe do anel.

Era realmente muito bonito... Se calhar, se o tivesse usado na noite de baile, poderia ter-lhe trazido mais sorte.

Mas agora era demasiado tarde...

* * *

- Lily! Como estás?- perguntou Remus, encontrando Lily a andar por um corredor, completamente sozinha. 

Lily ergueu a cabeça. O seu amigo aparentava estar muito preocupado, mas o olhar demonstrava compaixão.

Sem resistir, lágrimas recomeçaram a cair do seu rosto.

- Ele nem sabia o meu nome, Remus! Nem isso ele sabia! Ele é tão idiota! Como é que ele foi capaz...!- disse Lily, fazendo Remus abraçá-la carinhosamente, e afagando-lhe os cabelos ruivos.

- Acalma-te, Lily... Tudo vai ficar bem...

- Não, não vai...- murmurou Lily.- Não vai... Isto já não é mais um conto de fadas, Remus! Isto já não é um conto de fadas, desde que o James colocou o sapato na rapariga errada! E ele nem se apercebeu disso...

* * *

**Oi! Mais uma vez!**

Sei que este capítulo foi mais curto que o anterior, mas teve que ser mesmo assim!

**Gostava de agradecer, já, as reviews! Fiquei muito emocionada, por estarem gostando!**

**Madame Selina: **Obrigada pela sua opinião! Espero que continue por aqui para ler a fic... Continue a dar notícias! E acho que terminarei a fic, mesmo... Parece que estão gostando e não vou desistir, pois é mesmo muito díficil já no primeiro capítulo chegar a onze reviews! Obrigado!

**Diana P. White: **Oi! Adoraria que fosse minha beta… Quantas mais melhor, pois algumas poderão não estar disponíveis, quando eu precisar... Tentei adicioná-la no meu msn, mas não consigo! **Parece que só consigo adicionar pessoas com o mail acabado em hotmail ou em msn**... Quanto à sua fic, esteja descansada! Vou ler logo e darei a minha opinião! Obrigado!

**22k: **OI! Bem, "se despachar" é uma expressão que utilizamos quando queremos apressar-nos... Queremos acabar logo o que estamos a fazer, sem demoras! Obrigado, e se não perceber mais alguma expressão diga logo! Adorei imenso a sua review!

**R. Mia: **Obrigado, e aceitarei a sua candidatura... De momento estou um pouco ocupada com a escola, mas tentarei entrar no msn logo que puder. E sim... Gosto muito da Kelly Clarkson! Beijos!

**Sandra Potter: **Oi! Eu também gosto muito deste conto de fadas, mas está um pouco diferente do original. Espero que continue mandando reviews! A velhinha ainda não posso desvendar quem ela é! É um segredo! Beijos!

**Ana Carolina Zatta:** Oi! Tem também o meu nome! Carolina! Adoraria que fosse uma das minhas betas! E como é universitária já tem alguma experiência! Obrigada! Beijos!

**Ysi: **Oi! Ainda bem que consegui pôr as irmãs más... Era esse o objectivo, para depois eu não parecer muito má com o castigo que lhes vou dar! E ainda bem que gostou e espero que goste deste capítulo... Sei que é um pouco triste, mas as coisas alegram-se no próximo capítulo... Feliz ano 2006!

**Melina Black: **Obrigada pela sua review! E eu não vou desistir! vocês estão todos a incentivar-me com as vossas reviews! Beijos!

**Flavinha Greeneye: **oi! Não faz mal ser brasileira! Não me importo! Eu sei que o James é um idiota... Mas a história é assim... Mas vai melhorar nos próximos capítulos!

**KiNe Evans: **Obrigado! Vão-se aprendendo com as fics! Gostei da sua review e espero que continue por aqui... Beijos!

**Teresa: **Oi! Obrigada! Continue dando a sua opinião! Ouviu! Beijos!

A **Diana P. White, R. Mia, Ana Carolina ZattaeFlavinha Greeneye** gostava de dizer que aceito-as como betas! É que muitas das vezes posso não estar no msn e depois é um pouco dífícil encontrarem-me lá! Espero que não se importem! O problema é que como o meu mail acaba em hotmail, não posso adicionar mais ninguem a nao ser que acabe tambem em hotmail ou msn!

A **R. Mia** queria dizer que adorava que me fizesse uma capa bem bonita para a minha fic!


	3. Um Novo Começo

º**CinderLily**º**  
**por _MissyGoldy_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 3  
**_"Um Novo Começo…" _

_Dois anos mais tarde..._

_"Quem quer que ele seja, ele está muito atrasado...!"_

Lily Evans suspirou. Olhou para a porta do vagão em que se encontrava e voltou a dar mais uma olhadela ao relógio de pulso de prata, impacientemente, que o pai lhe tinha oferecido algumas semanas atrás, no seu 17º aniversário.

Eram, exactamente, onze horas da manhã.

Sentiu, então, muito lentamente, o Expresso de Hogwarts começar a avançar pelos caminhos de ferro, deixando a plataforma nove e três quartos para trás, com todos os familiares e amigos dos alunos, a acenarem a estes últimos, ao mesmo tempo que um apito estridente quebrava o silêncio à sua volta.

_"Realmente... O Dumbledore tem que começar a escolher pessoas mais pontuais..."_

Revirando os olhos, Lily voltou a sua atenção para o pequeno bloco de notas que se encontrava à sua frente, com várias frases escritas na sua letra pequena e direita.

Mal ela começara a escrever, colocando no papel a primeira palavra que lhe ocorrera à mente, já alguém estava a abrir a porta do vagão, muito abruptamente, assustando Lily.

- D... Des... Desculpe! Este é o vagão dos monitores-chefe!- perguntou um rapaz, com alguma dificuldade, tentando fazer a sua respiração voltar ao normal, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

Lily ergueu os olhos do bloco de notas e retirou os pés de cima do banco, optando por uma postura mais correcta.

- Sim... E você quem é?- perguntou ela, com uma sombracelha erguida.

Lily quase ficou sem respirar quando o rapaz se colocou completamente direito. Era alto, elegante, com um cabelo negro todo despenteado e olhos castanhos avelã, que fizeram a ruiva sentir um leve arrepio na coluna.

- Potter. James Potter. Sou o novo monitor-chefe!- disse ele, erguendo uma mão em direcção a Lily e demonstrando um sorriso com dentes muito direitos e brancos.

_"Ele está... Tão... Lindo!"_

Por momentos, Lily não teve qualquer reacção, ficando a olhar para a cara dele, com a boca, reparou ela, tristemente, tarde demais, toda aberta. Lily levantou-se, rapidamente.

- E... Eu... – Lily corou fortemente ao ver a expressão de confusão que o moreno fez, ainda com a mão estendida, que Lily apertou, logo de seguida, cada vez mais envergonhada. – Evans. Lily Evans. Monitora-chefe! Desculpe... Eu não estava nada... bem... à espera!

- Nem eu...- disse ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, e olhando em volta.- Nem sei o que Dumbledore estava a pensar quando me nomeou.

Lily sorriu, mas não respondeu. Sim. Era esquisito o director da prestigiada e imponente Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts nomear, logo para o cargo de monitor-chefe, um dos marotos, os desordeiros de Hogwarts.

James retribuíu o sorriso.

- Quando começam as reuniões com os monitores? - Perguntou ele, sentando-se no banco, onde antes Lily tinha os pés apoiados.

- Ao meio-dia... – disse ela, sentando-se também, virada para James.

Um silêncio constrangedor abateu-se no vagão.

Lily resolveu voltar a sua atenção para o bloco de notas, mas a sua concentração estava completamente virada para James, que exalava um saboroso cheiro a canela, que fazia o seu coração bater cada vez mais depressa.

James também não estava nada concentrado no livro que tinha tirado da sua mala de viagem, e cujo título Lily não conseguira ver. Olhava por cima do livro para Lily, de uma forma penetrante, que fez esta olhar para ele.

- O que foi?- perguntou, fazendo o moreno corar.

- N... Nada... É que... És-me familiar... Alguma vez nos falámos ou vimo-nos? - Perguntou ele, desistindo do livro e pondo-o de lado.

- Acho que não... – disse Lily, baixando o olhar para o bloco de notas.

_"Conheceste-me há dois anos, num baile... Lembras-te?"_

- Tens a certeza? É que és-me mesmo familiar...

- Não... Nunca nos falámos...

_"Claro que não... Apenas nos apaixonámos um pelo outro!"_

- És de Gryffindor, não és?

Lily ergueu os olhos.

- Sim...

James sorriu.

- Então deve ser daí... Devo ter-me cruzado contigo, em alguma ocasião...- disse ele, um pouco duvidoso no que dizia, mas mesmo assim sorridente.

- Deve ser isso, então...

Lily voltou a escrever, furiosamente, no seu bloco de notas. Já à alguns meses ela escrevia nele, recontando a história de Cinderella, numa outra versão... A versão dela... A história dela... Como cumprimento de uma promessa que Lily fizera ao idiota que a confundira com a sua pior inimiga, no momento em que ele andava atrás da sua Cinderella… O idiota que se encontrava nesse momento à sua frente…

- O que estás a escrever?- perguntou, de repente, James.

- Uma história... – disse ela simplesmente, mas vendo a expressão curiosa dele, acrescentou:- Uma nova versão de Cinderella...

James ficou de repente sério.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Lily.

- Nada… É que eu conheço a história… Posso lê-la? - Perguntou James, sorrindo a Lily.

Lily acenou negativamente a cabeça.

- Claro que não... Apenas quando acabá-la! E, mesmo assim, vais ter que esperar... Há ainda outra pessoa que quer lê-la primeiro.

Lily viu que a curiosiodade dele crescera, mas que não se atrevia a fazer a pergunta que estava entalada na sua garganta.

_"Tu..."_

- Andas no Quidditch, não andas, Potter?- perguntou, desta vez, Lily, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Sim... Sou capitão da equipa...- disse ele, orgulhoso.- E trata-me por James… Vamos passar mais tempo juntos, por isso não vale a pena formalismos.

- O.k., James…- disse Lily, sorrindo e acrescentando logo de sequida: - Mas, então, trata-me por Lily.

- Muito bem… Mas gostas de Quidditch, Lily?

- Gosto, imenso... Mas tenho medo de alturas.- disse ela, sorrindo.

- Não precisas de ter medo...!

- Não consigo evitar... E, mesmo assim, não sei se consigo controlar a vassora!- disse Lily, deixando o bloco de parte, já que a conversa começava a ficar cada vez mais interessante.

- Um dia ensino-te...- mas interrompeu-se, olhando para Lily com uma expressão indecifrável.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Lily, vendo que um silêncio perturbador voltara a abater-se sobre eles.

- Nada... Apenas, fizeste-me lembrar de uma conversa que tive, a alguns anos atrás, com uma rapariga que conheci num baile.

Lily corou, lembrando-se da conversa que os dois tinham tido no passado, e que se assemelhava muito à da actual.

- Oh... Estou a ver...- disse Lily, baixando o olhar, tentando disfarçar uma certa rubrez, que atacara o seu rosto.- E o que aconteceu?

James olhou para ela supreendido.

- Não sabes?- perguntou ele, e ao ver Lily acenar negativamente a cabeça ruiva, acrescentou num tom muito supreendido.- Bem... Foi num baile de máscaras, no quinto ano. Admira-me que tu não saibas da história... Foi falada por toda a escola, apesar de eu tentar impedir!

- Mas o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Lily, tentado parecer o mais inocente possível.

- Eu conheci uma rapariga lindíssima no baile, que me despertou logo a atenção. Nunca tinha sentindo aquilo antes. E não era de admirar… Ela não era igual às outras... Era... como hei-de dizer... Especial! Falámos durante a noite inteira, mas...- James interrompeu-se mais uma vez, olhando distraído pela janela.

- Mas...?- perguntou Lily, já sabendo como acabaria a história.

- À meia noite em ponto, ela fugiu... Desapareceu por completo, sem me dizer o nome. Apenas deixou para trás um sapato... E o meu coração despedaçado...- disse James distraidamente, mas depois corando com a última afirmação que fizera.

Lily sorriu simplesmente.

- Apaixonaste-te?

James afirmou com a cabeça, também sorrindo.

- Sim… Ela fazia tudo parecer um conto de fadas, sabias? Por momentos pensei que ela era apenas uma miragem, que ao simples toque se desvanecesse. Ela era tão perfeita… Fez-me crer cada vez mais nos contos de fadas… Acho que era uma forma de me manter próximo a ela, apesar de não saber o seu nome…

- O problema das pessoas actualmente é que não acreditam nos contos de fadas… Mas eles existem… Não são apenas histórias imaginárias… São reais!

- Estou ver que gostas de contos de fadas…!

- Sim… O meu pai é escritor e sempre gostou de escrever este tipo de histórias! Mas mudando de assunto… Encontras-te a tua Cinderella?

- Não sei… Eu fiz todos os possíveis para encontrá-la... Até me conveceram a fazer um género de... sorteio!

- Que tipo de sorteio?

- Bem... Chamei todas as raparigas que se pareciam com a rapariga do baile e experimentei o sapato em cada uma delas... A quem coubesse o sapato poderia aceitar ser minha namorada...

- Mas... E se servisse a mais que uma?

- Esse era um dos meus problemas! Mas as primeiras não aceitaram namorar comigo, apesar de o sapato servir no pé delas.

- Mas uma acabou por aceitar, não foi?- perguntou Lily.

- Sim... Shondra Spitz! A minha actual namorada...- disse James, mas com uma expressão triste.

Lily, notando, perguntou:

- Então, porque estás assim, príncipe encantado... Encontraste a tua Cinderella, não foi?- Lily sentiu o coração ficar mais apertado, ao dizer estas frases, sentindo lágrimas quentes no canto dos olhos.

Então, James fez uma coisa que fez Lily ficar com esperanças. Acenou negativamente, com a mesma expressão triste no belo rosto.

- Acho que não... A princípio, ela era mesmo aquilo que eu pensara que ela era. Gentil, simpática, divertida, amiga dos meus amigos e que partilhava os mesmos interesses pelos contos de fadas, como eu. Mas, depois, ela começou a tornar-se cada vez mais arrogante. Só falava de roupa e maquilhagem, proibia-me de andar com os meus amigos e até começou a desprezar os contos de fadas que eu lia. Pensei que tinha cometido o maior erro da minha vida... Pensei que ela, se calhar, não era a Cinderella.

- Mas, então, porque ainda estás com ela?- perguntou Lily, escandalizada.

- Porque eu não tenho a certeza! O sapato cabia-lhe, Lily! Ela era a única que aceitou namorar comigo entre todas as outras a quem coube o sapato! Só podia ser ela!

- Mas havia mais uma pessoa a quem faltava experimentar o sapato!- disse Lily, revoltada e levantando-se de repente encarando a cara confusa de James.

- O que queres dizer?

Apercebendo-se do erro que tinha cometido, Lily voltou a sentar-se e tentou disfarçar o que dissera:

- Quero dizer... Podia haver mais uma pessoa a quem faltava experimentar o sapato.

- Não... Não havia mais ninguém...- disse James.

- T... Tens a certeza?- perguntou Lily, fazendo um esforço para uma lágrima muito teimosa não lhe cair dos olhos.

- Tenho, Lily...- disse James.

Lily fechou os olhos. Como ele estava enganado...

- O QUE TU ESTÁS A FAZER COM _ELA_!- gritou uma voz que poderia ser suave, se não fosse o histerismo.

Shondra Spitz estava dentro do vagão, após ter aberto a respectiva porta violentamente.

Durante as férias de Verão, tinha pintado o cabelo de preto, que caíam em leves e perfeitos caracóis até aos ombros, e os seus olhos estavam agora totalmente cinzentos. A sua pele estava morena e estava muito magra.

- PODES ME DIZER, JAMES POTTER!

- Shondra... A Lily...

- LILY! JÁ A CHAMAS DE LILY! É INCRÍVEL! EU DEIXO O **MEU** NAMORADO POR UNS SEGUNDOS E ELE JÁ ME ESTÁ A TRAIR COM UMA... UMA...- não sabendo o que dizer, Shondra soltou um gritinho e dirigiu-se a Lily, de braços esticados, provavelmente para colocar as mãos à volta do pescoço da ruiva, o que James impediu de acontecer.

- Shondra... SHONDRA! ACALMA-TE! Não aconteceu nada entre mim e a Lily! Somos apenas amigos, percebeste? O que está a acontecer contigo? Não costumas agir assim!- disse James agarrando os pulsos de Shondra, que se debatia por se libertar.

Tão rápido como começara a gritar e a tentar agredir Lily, Shondra acalmou-se, e com um sorriso cínico dirigido a Lily, disse numa voz falsa:

- Claro, amor... Descontrolei-me! Apenas... Tu sabes que sou muito ciumenta e eu não aguento ver-te com outra que eu fico logo irritada...- disse ela, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes de James, fazendo Lily olhá-la com desprezo.

- Sim! Mas desta vez passaste dos limites, Shondra!- disse James, ainda com uma expressão furiosa no rosto forte.

- Eu sei, Jamie! Desculpa! Eu não queria magoar a tua... amiguinha! Perdoas-me?- perguntou Shondra, fazendo beicinho.

- Está bem... Mas se voltar a acontecer...!

- Não vai, Jamie... Prometo que não vai!- e dito isto, envolveu os seus braços à volta do pescoço de James e começou a beijá-lo, fazendo Lily baixar o olhar.

- Bem... Vou andando para a reunião dos monitores... Quando estiveres despachado vai lá ter...- disse Lily, saindo do vagão.

- ESPERA! Eu vou contigo!- disse James, libertando-se facilmente dos braços de Shondra e seguindo Lily.

- Jamie! Fica aqui comigo! Estava cheia de saudades dos teus beijos!- disse Shondra colocando-se entre James e Lily.

- Agora não... Matamos as saudades depois, está bem?- disse James, afagando o rosto de Shondra.- Agora tenho de ir. Depois vou ter contigo ao teu vagão.

- O.K.! Então, boa reunião!- disse Shondra, deixando James passar.

Vendo que agora podiam ir à reunião de monitores, Lily começou a andar, mas foi impedida de continuar o seu caminho, por Shondra que a agarrou no braço, fincando as unhas pintadas de prateado.

- E quanto a ti, Evans, se tu te atreveres a roubá-lo de mim...

- Está descansada! Ele é todo teu!- disse Lily, afastando o braço de Shondra, vendo que tinham ficado marcas de unhas no seu próprio braço.

- De qualquer das maneiras, se tu te atreveres a roubá-lo de mim, ficarás muito arrependida, princesinha!- disse Shondra com um sorriso falso, mas com os seus olhos a transbordarem de raiva.

- Eu não tenho medo das tuas ameaças, Spitz!

- Mas devias!- disse Shondra, afastando-se de Lily.- Mas devias…

* * *

- Então? O que aconteceu? - Perguntou James, quando Lily entrou no vagão de monitores, onde se encontravam dois monitores, um rapaz e uma rapariga, de cada casa de Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. 

- Nada… Começamos a reunião ou não? - Perguntou Lily.

- O.k.!

A reunião passou muito lentamente e cada vez mais insuportável. Os monitores de Slytherin ignoravam Lily, por esta ser filha de muggles, e não queriam acarretar ordens desta. Já os de Gryffindor não paravam de provocar os de Slytherin e os de Ravenclaw riam-se das provocações dos de Gryffindor. Aparentemente, os únicos que se mantinham em silêncio eram mesmo os de Hufflepuff.

Após ter dito tudo o que havia a dizer, sobre a vigilância nos corredores, o facto de eles, os monitores, terem que guiar os dos primeiros anos, logo que chegassem a Hogwarts, até aos respectivos Salões Comuns, entre outras, Lily pensou ter a reunião como acabada.

- E o que vocês vão fazer? - Perguntou um Slytherin, que, pensou Lily, se assemelhava muito a Sirius Black, um dos melhores amigos de James.

- Nós, vamos ter muitas tarefas também, que não são da tua conta… – disse James, olhando para o monitor com uma cara de desprezo.

Quando já se encontravam dentro do seu vagão, James atirou-se para o banco e perguntou a Lily:

- O que nós vamos fazer?

- Pensei que sabias… – riu-se Lily. - Nós estamos encarregados de organizar todos os eventos de Hogwarts deste ano e somos obrigados a orientar os monitores, tendo uma reunião com eles por semana.

- Isto é que vai ser longo… – suspirou James, recomeçando a ler o livro que deixara em cima do banco, deixando, agora, Lily ler "Quidditch Através Dos Tempos".

Lily riu-se, mas, de repente, lembrou-se de uma coisa:

- Não era suposto ires ter com a Spitz, James?- perguntou Lily, não conseguindo disfarçar uma nota de raiva.

James olhou para ela durante alguns segundos, antes de responder risonho:

- Não gostas mesmo dela, não é?

Lily olhou muito seriamente para James e respondeu logo de seguida:

- Raparigas como a Spitz? Nunca… Já bastou ela ter-me feito o que fez…

- E o que foi que ela te fez?- perguntou James, muito curiosamente.

- Não quero falar nisso… Mudando de assunto…

- ESCONDE-ME, JAMES!

O bonito e elegante Sirius Black entrou bruscamente pelo vagão a dentro. Os cabelos negros normalmente caídos elegantemente à frente dos olhos azuis acinzentados estavam todos despenteados.

Num instante, Sirius tinha desaparecido debaixo do banco onde Lily estava sentada, mantendo-se todo encolhido, não deixando qualquer rasto.

O monitor de Slytherin, que Lily achava muito parecido com Sirius, entrou furiosamente pelo vagão e perguntou com a raiva a crescer a cada segundo que passava:

- Onde está o idiota do meu irmãozinho? - Esta última palavra, ele disse sarcasticamente, tentando manter uma posição séria, mas que era muito difícil.

O rapaz que antes tinha cabelos negros tinha o cabelo agora de um verde ácido que mudava para um prateado muito escuro, e que eram as cores oficiais da equipa de Slytherin.

- Não está aqui… – disse James com simplicidade, continuando a ler o seu livro o mais calmamente possível.

- Eu vi-o entrar aqui, Potter!

- Então deves estar também a precisar de óculos… E, já agora, aproveito para te aconselhar que uns óculos com aros de um verde ácido combinavam muito bem com o teu novo penteado… ou talvez prateado!

Com um último olhar de desprezo para os ocupantes do vagão, o rapaz virou-lhes as costas e saiu, rogando pragas ao irmão.

- Uf… Menos mal… – suspirou Sirius, saindo de debaixo do banco. Mas reparando em Lily, desistiu de sacudir o pó das calças de ganga pretas e acrescentou, galanteador. - Olá, beleza!

- SIRIUS! - Exclamou James, corando.

- O que foi, Jamie? Estava a ver que nunca mais arranjavas uma namorada mais bonita…

- SIRIUS! - Exclamou James novamente, ainda mais corado que antes.

- O que foi? É verdade… – disse Sirius, sentando-se ao lado de Lily.

- A Lily é monitora-chefe e não é minha namorada… – disse James.

- Oh… Oh! - Exclamou Sirius, levantando-se rapidamente. - Quer dizer que…

- Sim… Vais levar uma detenção por falta de respeito à autoridade de Hogwarts… - disse James.

- Não vai nada, James! Ele estava a brincar! - Disse Lily simplesmente. - Chamo-me Lily Evans! Mas podes tratar-me por Lily!

- Sirius, ao seu dispor bela dama! - Disse Sirius, beijando delicadamente a mão que Lily lhe estendera, em vez de a apertar, como Lily esperava.

- Aquele era o teu irmão? - Perguntou Lily, tentando não corar, a Sirius, que voltara a sentar-se ao pé dela.

- Sim… Infelizmente, ele é o meu irmão! Chama-se Regulus Back e vai dar-vos muitas dores de cabeça…

- Acho que quem acabou de lhe dar uma dor de cabeça foste tu, Sirius… – disse James, sorrindo.

Lily riu-se.

- E também tem sentido de humor… – disse Sirius. - Estás a ver, James. A Lily aqui é que é…

- Nós já falámos desse assunto! - Disse James, escondendo a cara atrás do livro.

- Mas voltamos a falar! Ela não te dá liberdade condicional, sequer! E não te deixa estar connosco mais do que uns míseros quinze minutos!

- Estão a falar de mim? - Perguntou Lily confusa.

- Não, beleza… Está descansada. Estamos a falar da Spitz aqui do James.

- Mas ela é a Cinderella, Sirius!

- Se ela é a Cinderella, eu sou a Branca de Neve e o Hagrid é um dos sete anões! - Brincou Sirius, mas acrescentando com um olhar sério: - Sabes! Foi parvoíce minha em ter-te aconselhado a encontrares a tua Cinderella… Está-se a tornar um dos meus maiores pesadelos…

- O que é que se está a tornar nos teus maiores pesadelos?

Shondra tinha voltado e olhava desconfiada para Sirius. Obviamente nunca gostara muito dele. Mas, também, era retribuída na mesma moeda por Sirius, que ao vê-la revirou os olhos.

- Fala-se no diabo… – murmurou Sirius, deixando ouvir, apenas, James e Lily que se encontravam mais perto dele.

Lily sorriu e James olhou-o furioso.

- Nada, Shondra… Sirius está a delirar…

- Pois, mas isso é normal… Mas quem parece que está também a delirar és tu! Eu disse-te para vires ter comigo mal acabasse a reunião com os monitores, Jamie!

- Sim… Desculpa. Ia agora mesmo para lá. - Disse James, avançando até à porta.

- Então, vamos! - Disse Shondra, puxando o braço de James e dirigindo a Lily mais um dos seus típicos sorrisos cínicos.

Passado alguns segundos, Sirius e Lily encontravam-se sozinhos no vagão.

- Aquele nunca mais aprende…

- O que queres dizer?

- Ele parece mais um pássaro enjaulado do que um príncipe encantado… Olha, queres vir comigo procurar os meus amigos?

- Claro! - Disse Lily, prontamente, pois sabia a que amigos Sirius referia-se, sendo um deles Remus. E como ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de falar com ele, aproveitava agora e matava todas as saudades.

- LILY!

- REMUS! - Lily atirou-se para os braços do amigo, que lhe sorria feliz. - Que saudades!

- Também tive com muitas saudades tuas, Lily! Mas… Tu estás tão diferente! Cortaste o cabelo e estás tão… tão bonita!

Era verdade. Lily tinha-se tornado uma mulher no fim do Verão. Estava muito elegante e a pele tornara-se de um tom levemente bronzeado. Tinha o cabelo ruivo agora pelos ombros e os olhos verde-esmeralda tinham ficado mais intensos. Ao sorrir deixava ver uns dentes brancos muito direitos.

- Gostas? - Perguntou Lily, enrolando no dedo uma madeixa de cabelo que lhe caíra para o rosto.

- Quem não gosta? - Perguntou Sirius, da porta do vagão onde se encontrara Remus, momentos atrás, a ler, como sempre fazia. - Mas espera aí… De onde vocês se conhecem?

- Da escola… Desde o terceiro ano… – disse Remus, voltando a sentar-se, juntamente com Lily.

- Estou a ver… – disse Sirius indo-se sentar, mas parou de repente, olhando para Lily muito atentamente.

Lily notando o olhar de Sirius em si, olhou para este confusa.

- O que se passa, Sirius? - Perguntou Lily.

Sirius avançou rapidamente até à sua mala de viagem e, no meio da confusão de roupas e livros, tirou um papel muito amachucado e amarelado pelo tempo.

- Lê-mo, Lily, por favor! - Disse Sirius, estendendo o papel a Lily.

Aquilo parecia a Lily mais uma ordem do que um pedido.

- O quê?

- Lê-mo!

Lily agarrou no papel com cuidado e alisou-o, começando-o logo a ler:

_Lista de raparigas possíveis a serem Cinderella:_

Lily engasgou-se. Olhou para Remus que a olhava preocupado e depois para Sirius, que a incentivou a continuar a ler.

_- Angela Fair;_

_- Shondra Spitz;_

_- Gina Spitz;_

_- Amiga ruiva de Remus;_

- Não consigo ler as duas últimas… Estão riscadas… – disse Lily, devolvendo o papel a Sirius.

- Não importa… Então? Não me perguntas porque é que te pedi para ler? - Perguntou Sirius, já sentado.

Lily olhou mais uma vez para Remus, mas este voltara à sua leitura.

- Porquê? - Perguntou Lily, olhando de novo para Sirius.

- Estas eram as raparigas possíveis a Cinderella… Uma rapariga misteriosa por quem o nosso amigo James se apaixonou, à dois anos atrás, no baile de fim do ano. Como vês eram quatro…

- Sim… – disse Lily, sentindo o seu estômago contorcer-se.

- E como tu sabes, James pediu a estas quatro raparigas para experimentarem um sapato que a verdadeira Cinderella deixou cair no baile do quinto ano.

- Sim, sei… O James já me contou tudo, Sirius…

- Bem… Então, posso saltar a história toda… – disse Sirius, olhando atentamente para a lista. - Ângela Fair… Foi a primeira a experimentar o sapato e, por acaso, coube-lhe… Mas não aceitou namorar com o James… Já tinha um namorado ao que parecia.

Sirius olhou mais uma vez para Lily antes de continuar:

- A segunda foi a Gina Spitz… Coube, também, mas recusou o pedido de namoro de James… Ninguém sabe porquê, o que foi estranho, pois andava sempre atrás do James. E, por último, Shondra Spitz… Irmã gémea da Gina… Mas com alguma dificuldade em colocar o sapato… Ao conseguir… Aceitou!

- Sim… E o que eu tenho haver com isso? - Perguntou Lily, suspirando.

- Tens tudo… Tu eras a amiga ruiva de Remus, não eras, Lily?

Lily olhou para Remus em busca de ajuda, mas este continuava com a cabeça enfiada atrás de um dos seus livros de poemas.

- Sim era… Mas isso não tem nada a ver…

- Claro que tem, Lily! Tu és a Cinderella de James, não és?

_

* * *

Desculpem o atraso! Tive uns pequenos problemas com a fic, com o PC e com a net… Prometo que vou recompensar o tempo perdido… Beijux a todos que leram o capítulo e não se esqueçam de mandar muitas e muitas reviews! _

**_Resposta às Reviews!_**

_**KiNe Evans:** Obrigada pela sua review! Adorei-a. Eu sei que as irmãs Spitz são malvadas, principalmente a Shondra… Espero que continue me mandando reviews e que desculpe o atraso desta fic… Kiss_

_**Ana Carolina Zatta:** Adorei sua review! Deu-me inspiração para este capítulo. Acho uma grande parvoíce as pessoas não acreditarem em contos de fadas quando estes estão sempre a acontecer a qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar. Beijos e continue lendo minha fic._

_**Larii:** Obrigada! Foi difícil encaixar, mas consegui! Beijos!_

_**Flavinha Greeneye:** Oi! Obrigada pela sua review! E claro que não me importo que me tenha adicionado aos favoritos… Até agradeço! Beijos!_

_**C. Evans:** Meu mail é Adicione-me se não se importar! Beijos…_

_**Luci E. Potter:** Oi! Que longa sua review! Adorei! Beijos!_

_**Mimi:** Obrigada! Beijos!_

_**Filipa:** OI! Lol! Eu não te contei a história toda! Pelo menos não os detalhes que são importantes nesta fic… Beijos! E manda-me reviews!_

_

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: **"Halloween"_


	4. Halloween

º**CinderLily**º**  
**por _MissyGoldy_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 4  
**_"Halloween"_

Mal tinham passado seis semanas, desde que o expresso de Hogwarts parara na estação de Hogsmeade, e já Lily e James tinham muito o que fazer.

Para além das tarefas que os professores mandavam fazer e que se tornavam, por sinal, cada vez mais difíceis e complicadas de se realizar, tinham ainda que cumprir os seus cargos como monitores-chefes tendo, então, que vigiar os corredores durante a noite, escrever, classificar e arquivar as detenções e ter reuniões com os monitores, todos os sábados de manhã, para lhes dar alguma orientação sobre o que eles deveriam ou não fazer.

É claro que, para James, era quase uma missão impossível juntar ao seu horário, já muito sobrecarregado, os treinos de Quidditch, já que, sendo capitão da equipa, era obrigado a comparecer aos treinos. Mas, aparentemente, nada era impossível para ele.

- E GRYFFINDOR MARCA! 160-90 A FAVOR DOS NOSSOS LEÕES!- gritava contente Kimberly, uma rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos de um azul cristalino, que andava no sexto ano.

Lily viu James a sobrevoar o campo de Quidditch, obviamente à procura da _snitch_. Apenas apanhando-a é que terminaria aquele jogo que se começava a prolongar por duas horas.

- Remus… Sabes porque é que o James anda-me a evitar nestes últimos dias?- perguntou Lily a Remus que observava o jogo através de uns binóculos.

- Não sei…- disse ele, seguindo um jogador de Slytherin, que segurava a quaffle debaixo de um dos braços.

- Achas que o Sirius disse alguma coisa sobre eu ser… tu sabes…- disse Lily, olhando para Sirius, que nesse momento atirava, com o seu bastão, uma _bludger_ em direcção ao mesmo jogador que Remus observava e que tentava marcar.

- Claro que não! O Sirius sabe guardar um segredo! Ele era incapaz de te trair apesar de te conhecer à pouco tempo…

- O.K.… Espero que tenhas razão…

- Porque não falas com ele?- perguntou Remus, olhando para Lily.

- Com o Sirius?- perguntou Lily, confusa.

- Não… Com o James!- disse Remus, sorrindo a Lily.

- Ah! Não sei… Achas que devo?- perguntou indecisa.

- Claro que sim! Pergunta-lhe o que se passa… Afinal, vocês têm de conviver um com o outro de qualquer das maneiras! Vocês são os dois monitores-chefe!- disse Remus, voltando a sua atenção ao jogo.

- E SLYTHERIN MARCA! 160-100 AINDA A FAVOR DOS GRYFFINDOR! ESPERA! ACHO QUE O NOSSO _SEEKER_ FAVORITO VIU ALGO! SIM! JAMES POTTER ENCONTROU A _SNITCH_! VAI POTTER!

Toda a atenção estava agora voltada para James, que voava rapidamente entre os jogadores atrás de algo brilhante, enquanto que o _seeker_ de Slytherin seguia-o, de perto, tentando alcançá-lo.

- E POTTER APANHA A SNITCH! 300-100! GRYFFINDOR GANHA O JOGO!

O campo explodiu em ovações e gritos de todos os que se encontravam ali, enquanto James erguia o braço acima da sua cabeça, exibindo a snitch para todos a poderem ver. Apenas os de Slytherin é que soltavam uivos de descontentamento.

Nessa mesma noite, Sirius organizou uma festa de comemoração, no Salão Comunal de Gryffindor. Lily não soube de onde tinha arranjado tantas cervejas amanteigadas e bolos de todos os tipos e feitios, de um momento para o outro, mas também não queria saber.

Apesar de ainda estarem no princípio do campeonato, todos os de Gryffindor pareciam estar bem contentes com o resultado desse jogo, o que provava que estavam bem confiantes de que ganhariam, de certeza, o campeonato desse ano.

- Sirius? Viste o James?- perguntou Lily, aproximando-se do amigo.

- Lily! Sim. Acho que ficou nos balneários.- disse ele, sorrindo à ruiva.- Queres uma cerveja amanteigada?

- Não, obrigado! Mas já passaram três horas desde que terminou o jogo!- disse Lily, confusa, afastando a mão que Sirius lhe estendeu, com uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Acho que ele queria treinar mais um pouco… Tu sabes como ele é…! - disse Sirius revirando os olhos.

- O.K. Obrigado…

Lily virou as costas a Sirius e saiu, rapidamente, do Salão Comunal, dirigindo-se para fora do castelo.

Sabia que não seria importunada por Shondra, já que na última vez que a vira, estava no dormitório, a contar às companheiras, pela vigésima vez, de como o seu "Jamie" apanhara a _snitch_.

* * *

Ao chegar, ao campo de Quidditch, viu James voar na sua vassoura. Lily sentou-se nas bancadas e esperou que ele reparasse nela, o que só aconteceu passado uns cinco minutos. 

- Lily? – perguntou ele, vendo ela olhá-lo pacientemente.

- Olá, James.

- O que estás aqui a fazer?- perguntou James, voando até às bancadas e saindo de cima da vassoura para se sentar ao lado dela.

- Queria falar contigo…- disse Lily, sentido James tão perto de si.- Queria saber… Porque me andas a evitar…

James olhou surpreso para ela.

- Eu não te ando a evitar, Lily.- disse ele, quase num murmúrio, passando a mão pelos cabelos, despenteando-os ainda mais.

Lily sabia que aquilo era um sinal de nervosismo. Descobrira-o através das poucas vezes que convivia com ele.

- Não me mintas, James! Eu sei que andas…- insistiu Lily.- É por causa de qualquer coisa que eu fiz?

- Não, não! Não fizeste nada… É que…

Lily olhou para ele. Estava sério. Sirius devia ter-lhe dito qualquer coisa!

- Sirius contou-te alguma coisa sobre mim?- perguntou Lily, corando levemente.

- Não… Isto não tem nada a ver com o Sirius…- disse James, olhando para algo invisível à sua frente.

- Então…?- perguntou Lily, aliviada.

- A Shondra disse para que não convivesse contigo…- disse ele, levantando-se.

- O quê!- disse ela, levantando-se também, de forma a encarar James.

James corou levemente, e virou as costas a Lily, fazendo esta ficar ainda mais irritada.

- Espera aí! Foi a Shondra que te disse isso ou és tu que não queres conviver comigo!- perguntou Lily, olhando para as costas dele.

- Não! Não é nada disso!- James voltou-se de repente, colocando as mãos em cima dos ombros de Lily.- Eu quero! Tu sabes que eu quero! Quando estou contigo parece que… Te conhece à tanto tempo! E eu confio plenamente em ti, apesar de apenas te ter conhecido à seis semanas atrás! Eu quero ser teu amigo, Lily…

"_Só isso…_" pensou Lily, baixando a cabeça, com medo de que James, por algum milagre da natureza, pudesse ler-lhe o pensamento.

- Então, porque fazes o que ela manda! Pareces um brinquedo que ela possui apenas para o seu próprio divertimento! Que ela pode comandar sem te queixares! Ela já te proibiu de andares com os teus próprios amigos! Agora, faz com que me evites e finjas que não me conheces! Porque tens medo de enfrentá-la!- disse-lhe, furiosa.

- PORQUE ESTOU PREOCUPADO CONTIGO!- gritou ele, soltando Lily e sentando-se novamente, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Lily ficou atordoada. Não só por ele ter gritado com ela, mas também pelas palavras.

- Pre… Preocupado!- perguntou ela, agachando-se à frente dele.

- Sim, Lily! Preocupado! Eu gosto muito de ti! És uma grande amiga para mim! E a Shondra disse que não queria que eu convivesse contigo, porque se não ela teria que tomar medidas drásticas! Eu não quero que ela te faça mal! Eu nunca me perdoaria, Lily!- disse James, abraçando-a.- Eu tenho medo de que algo te aconteça.

Lily fechou os olhos. Só queria que aquele momento continuasse para sempre.

- Porquê! Porque é que estás tão preocupado comigo?- perguntou Lily, sendo a sua voz abafada pelo abraço.

- Porque és a única que me ouve e que me compreende… Sei que tenho o Sirius, o Remus e o Peter… Mas não é a mesma coisa… Eles são os meus amigos desde sempre e confio neles. Mas contigo é diferente. Apetece-me contar-te cada pormenor da minha vida e falar-te dos meus problemas e indecisões… Com eles é apenas divertimento.

Lily sorriu, abraçando-o também.

- Eu estou cá para isso…

- Obrigado, Lily… Mas, ouve. Eu não quero que tu penses que eu faço isto porque não quero estar perto de ti… Apenas… Quero-te proteger! Eu sei do que a Shondra é capaz! E eu sei que vocês nunca se deram bem! E ainda por cima ela tem aqueles amigos que fariam qualquer coisa para a agradar…

Lily suspirou, fazendo James sorrir.

- Só quero que saibas que vou estar ao teu lado.

Lily sorriu mais uma vez.

- Obrigada, James… Por seres… um bom amigo para mim.- disse Lily.- Eu ainda não sei porque continuas com a Shondra, James. Depois de tudo o que ela já te fez. Afastou-te dos amigos e não te respeita de modo nenhum!

- Lily… Às vezes temos que sacrificar pequenas coisas para chegarmos ao que realmente queremos…

- E isso envolve os teus amigos, James?- perguntou Lily.

- Não… Não estava a falar deles… Estava a falar de mim. Eu sei que a Shondra não é a Cinderella, mas tenho de me manter ao lado dela se quero encontrar a verdadeira.

- Não compreendo…

- Eu quero achá-la, Lily. Mesmo que para isso tenha que ficar ao lado da Shondra. Acho que ela esconde algo. Acho que ela sabe quem é a verdadeira Cinderella.

- Se calhar…- disse Lily, afastando-se de James e dizendo feliz: - Agora, achas que a tua namorada não se importava de me ensinares a voar?

James sorriu mais uma vez.

- Claro que sim!- disse ele, fazendo Lily suspirar triste.- Mas, ela agora não está aqui!

E, puxando-a por uma mão, James fez ela dirigir-se até onde estava a sua vassoura.

* * *

Poucos dias faltavam para o Halloween, quando seria a primeira visita até Hogsmeade. 

James e Lily apenas se conseguiam falar nas poucas reuniões que tinham um com o outro, mas mesmo assim aproveitam esses momentos para se abrirem e falar sobre os seus problemas.

Lily descobrira, também, que Sirius era, realmente, um bom amigo, ajudando-a como podia.

- Lily! Não é assim!- suspirou ele, cansado, pela décima vez nessa mesma tarde.

- Odeio transfiguração!- suspirou Lily, olhando para o animal à sua frente.

Supostamente deveria estar a transformar um pequeno rato branco, num belo e grande gato preto.

Mas, ao que parecia, tinha errado no feitiço e aparecera, em vez do gato preto, um animal com o tamanho de um gato, todo branco com várias manchas pretas por todo o corpo, e com orelhas e cauda de um rato.

- Pensa no positivo, Lily! Criaste uma nova raça de gato!- riu-se James, por cima do ombro de Lily, olhando para o animal, que emitia sons esquisitos.

Lily riu-se, enquanto que Sirius, mesmo com vontade de rir, olhava-o com uma expressão séria e reprovadora, tão pouco característica dele.

- Bem, é melhor ir. A Shondra está a olhar. Até à reunião, Lily…

- Está bem. Adeus.

- Comecemos de novo, Lily.- suspirou cansado Sirius, fazendo o animal voltar à forma original.

* * *

Nessa noite, Lily foi até ao banheiro dos monitores-chefe. Era a última noite de lua-cheia e queria aproveitá-la, tentando relaxar um pouco. 

Disse a palavra-chave ao quadro, que a olhava desconfiado, e entrou finalmente.

O banheiro fora decorado em vários tons de verde, muito suaves. Nas paredes eram reflectidas as leves ondulações da água, vindas de uma pequena piscina de água quente bem no meio do banheiro, e a prata do luar, que entrava pelas duas janelas.

Lily entrou dentro da banheira, abrindo algumas torneiras e sentindo a essência que agora a rodeava.

Estava preocupada com Remus. Para falar a verdade, estava sempre, cada vez que o levavam para a Ala Hospitalar. Lily não sabia onde Remus fazia a sua transformação e Remus insistia em não lhe dizer, para a segurança da ruivinha.

E, depois, havia James.

James estava confuso e indeciso. Lily sabia que ele já não tinha vontade de estar com Shondra, mas tinha de fazê-lo para encontrar a verdadeira Cinderella. A pessoa que ele realmente amava. A pessoa com quem ele partilhava o cargo de monitor-chefe e que se tornara a sua melhor amiga nestes últimos dias.

Lily suspirou e encostou a cabeça na borda da piscina, movimentando um pouco os braços.

Mas, de qualquer das formas, James iria acabar por descobrir. No fim desse ano, haveria um baile semelhante ao do de dois anos atrás. E aí, todos ficariam a saber a verdade…

- Sabes… É muito tarde para andares por aqui!- resmungou alguém ao seu ouvido.

Lily abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o fantasma da Murta.

- Olá, Murta…- disse Lily, voltando a fechar os olhos, vendo que, agora, o seu tempo de descanso e de total silêncio tinha acabado.

- Olá, Lily. Então, o que estás aqui a fazer?

- Sou monitora-chefe e estou a usufruir de uma das vantagens de ter esse cargo…- disse Lily, vendo mesmo que não teria nem mesmo um segundo de silêncio.

- Eu não cheguei a ser monitora-chefe, sabes… Morri, entretanto…- disse Murta, pairando no ar.

- Sim… Eu sei… Tenho a certeza que darias uma boa monitora-chefe, Murta! Mas agora tenho de ir… Já está a ficar tarde.

- Eu também não sei porque nunca me nomearam monitora…

Lily suspirou e, vestindo-se rapidamente, retirou-se do banheiro, dirigindo-se de volta ao Salão Comunal, deixando Murta continuar a falar sobre quanto injusto fora, ela não ter sido nomeada.

Como estava no sétimo andar, ainda tinha que andar um bom bocado, mas parou de repente quando viu uma porta aparecer do nada.

Olhando à volta, Lily voltou a encarar a porta. Que esquisito. Ela nunca vira aquela porta ali…

Aproximando-se, Lily rodou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, entrando dentro de um compartimento que lhe era bastante familiar.

"Mas este é…"

O quarto continuava o mesmo de há dois anos atrás.

Tinha as mesmas três janelas na parede da frente, com cortinados brancos, pormenorizada com pequenas luas crescentes prateadas, e a mesma cama de dossel, com o mesmo tipo de cortinados que estavam nas janelas. A mesma mesa estava ali a ocupar metade da parede lateral, oposta à parede onde se encontrava a cama, e ao pé de uma estante de livros.

Aquele fora o quarto que a abrigara, quando Shondra aceitara namorar com James, após ter experimentado o sapatinho de cristal.

Lily olhou em volta. Ainda estava lá o livro que ela arremessara contra a parede e o frasco partido.

Lily aproximou-se então da secretaria, de onde vinha um brilho cintilante.

- O anel…- murmurou Lily, segurando no pequeno objecto que brilhava intensamente.

Então, Lily lembrou-se. Havia outro livro. Outro que Lily não conseguira abrir. E segundo o que se recordava, ela tinha trazido todos os objectos pertencentes à idosa, da loja sem nome, para ali. Inclusive, o vestido do baile.

Lily dirigiu-se ao roupeiro e abriu-o. O vestido continuava maravilhoso como sempre e as jóias ainda estavam ali guardadas. Até o sapato de cristal estava lá.

Lily olhou mais uma vez à sua volta. Então, onde estava o outro livro? Dirigiu-se à prateleira que chegava até ao tecto e encontrou-o. Continuava sem se querer abrir. Lily suspirou e colocou-o em cima da secretária.

- O.K… Pensa Lily! Dois livros, um em branco e outro sem se conseguir abrir, e um anel…

Lily folheou o livro em branco, com as letras _O mais belo conto de fadas_ escritas a prata, aborrecida. Não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão e aquilo começava a tornar-se confuso. Então, Lily reparou em duas palavras, mesmo na última página, escritas no fundo da folha. _Lily Evans_…

"_O quê…?_"

Lily olhou atentamente e acabou por perceber. Era suposto ela estar a escrever a história de Cinderella ali… Não no bloco de notas, mas ali. Era por isso que tinha o nome dela. Mas como é que aquela senhora sabia que ela iria escrever um conto de fadas?

Lily encolheu os ombros e voltou a sua atenção ao livro.

"_Uma pergunta por responder, está-se mesmo a ver._"

Lily virou-se, então, para o outro livro. A fechadura era um pouco esquisita, como se precisasse de uma chave especial.

Lily suspirou. Não tinha nenhuma chave especial! Só se conseguisse voltar à loja e encontrar a chave.

Bem… Poderia tentar. Esse fim-de-semana iria a Hogsmeade com Sirius e Remus e poderiam ir juntos à loja, de maneira a encontrar a chave mais depressa.

Lily olhou de novo para o roupeiro. O tecido fino do vestido reflectia a prata do luar que entrava pelas janelas.

- Ela não teria dado um vestido a uma desconhecida sem uma razão concreta… Há qualquer coisa por detrás disto.- murmurou Lily, levantando-se.

Olhando uma última vez para o quarto, fechou a porta, indo de volta para o Salão Comunal, com o livro em branco debaixo do braço.

"_Eu tenho de descobrir quem era aquela mulher… Ela tem de me conhecer, para me vir oferecer um vestido que deve valer pelo menos vinte galeões… Sem contar com as jóias e os sapatos!_"

* * *

- _Felix Felicis_!- murmurou Lily, para o quadro da Dama Gorda, enquanto a ouvia resmungar: "_É incrível! A acordar-me a uma hora destas… E ainda por cima uma monitora…_" 

Lily revirou os olhos. Foi buscar um copo de água e já ia a subir para o dormitório para passar a história do bloco para o livro, quando viu uma sombra a mexer-se levemente no sofá à frente da lareira.

Aproximou-se do vulto e sorriu ao ver que era James. Devia ter voltado da sua vez de vigiar os corredores e acabara por adormecer ali.

Lily colocou silenciosamente o livro numa das mesas e sentou-se ao lado de James, apreciando-o. Sem querer saber das consequências, Lily acariciou um rosto de James.

Ele murmurou algo incompreensível.

- O que dizes, James?- sussurrou ela, para não o acordar.

- Cinderella…

Lily deu um sorriso tímido. Olhando em volta para verificar que não havia mais ninguém, disse.

- Sim… Sou eu.

James sorriu.

- Volta para mim… por favor…

Lily suspirou. Ela o faria sem pensar duas vezes… Mas agora tinha que ter paciência. Os dois tinham que ter paciência e esperar até a verdade se revelar, por fim.

- Voltarei… em breve…

- Promete…

- Prometo…- Lily ia-se levantar, mas parou.

Olhando mais uma vez à sua volta e dando uma olhadela atenta às escadas do dormitório feminino, Lily ajoelhou-se ao lado de James. Afastando alguns cabelos, Lily inclinou-se levemente, até os seus lábios se encontrarem com os de James.

- Boa-noite, meu príncipe…- sussurrou Lily e virou-se de costas.

- Boa-noite… Lily…

Lily virou-se bruscamente, com o coração quase a saltar-lhe do peito. Mas vendo que ele continuava a dormir, suspirou aliviada.

Ainda não era tempo de ele saber a verdade. Deveria estar a sonhar com ela… Entre uma papelada de detenções para arquivar…

Lily riu-se com tal pensamento… Sim, de certeza era isso.

* * *

- James…- sussurrou alguém ao seu ouvido. 

- Umh…

- James.- insistiu a mesma voz.

- Deixa-me dormir…- murmurou James, procurando a sua almofada para colocar em cima da cabeça, que não encontrou. Todo o seu corpo doía-lhe.

- James! Acorda imediatamente!- gritou agora a pessoa impacientemente.

James caiu do sofá, levantando a cabeça para ver quem era.

- O que aconteceu, Shondra?- perguntou James, mal-humorado.

- O que aconteceu? Tu estás a dormir aqui no Salão Comunal! Eu não quero que as pessoas te vejam assim!- disse Shondra como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, olhando preocupada à volta.

- Como queiras…- disse James, dirigindo-se às escadas que o levariam até ao dormitório masculino.

- James!

- O que foi agora?- perguntou James, quase perdendo a paciência.

- Queria saber se vamos a Hogsmeade! Tenho de comprar umas novas peças de roupa e maquilhagem…

- Está bem… Vou tomar um duche, agora, se não te importas!- disse James, apressando-se a chegar ao dormitório.

Ao entrar, viu Sirius a sair do banheiro, já com as calças vestidas e com o cabelo meio molhado, indo vestir o resto do uniforme da escola. Já Remus arrumava os seus livros na mala e gritava para Peter para ele acordar.

- O que te aconteceu?- perguntou Sirius, com aquele típico sorriso a aparecer-lhe na cara.

- Nada…- murmurou James, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

- Nada não… Estás com uma cara de que aconteceu realmente uma coisa…- disse Sirius, apertando o cinto das calças.

James suspirou. Com Sirius não valia a pena mentir. Ele descobria sempre a verdade, mais tarde.

- Tive um sonho… Com a Cinderella…

- Que novidade!- disse ele, sarcasticamente.

- … e com a Lily…- continuou James, ignorando o comentário do amigo.

- Isso já é uma novidade!- disse Remus, juntando-se à conversa.- E, então, o que acontecia.

- Bem… Eu estava sozinho no Salão Principal. E então ela apareceu…

- A Lily?- perguntou Sirius.

- Não! A Cinderella!

- Ah!

- De qualquer das maneiras… Dançamos e quando ela se ia embora eu pedi-lhe para voltar para mim…

- E o que ela disse?- perguntou Remus, sorrindo.

- Bem… Disse que voltaria em breve… Fiz-lhe prometer e ela prometeu… Então, ela beijou-me…

- Beijou-te! Finalmente estás a avançar Pontas! É pena ser apenas em sonhos!- riu-se Sirius, mas recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Remus parou.- E, depois…

- Depois o Salão ficou escuro e quando voltou a iluminar-se apareceram muitas pessoas e a Lily estava à minha frente em vez da Cinderella.

- Oh!- disse Sirius, com um sorriso entendedor.

Remus deitou-lhe um olhar de aviso o que pareceu acalmá-lo.

- Ela disse-me boa-noite… e eu a ela… de resto não me lembro… Acho que acabou aí o sonho…

- Estou a ver…

- Foi pena eu ter acordado e ter visto a Shondra logo de manhã…

- Isso já é um pesadelo.- disse Sirius.

- O mais esquisito… É que o beijo pareceu real…

Remus e Sirius olharam um para o outro.

- Real em que sentido?- perguntaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

- Não sei… Sentiu-o mesmo… Ainda tenho a sensação de que ela acabou de me beijar, sabem…

Remus sorriu.

- Bem… Se calhar, foi real.

James olhou-o confuso.

- O que queres dizer com isso, Remus?

- Quero dizer que, se calhar, a verdadeira Cinderella te tenha beijado mesmo…

James olhou-o com uma expressão duvidosa.

- Achas?

- Pode ser!- respondeu Sirius, na vez de Remus, que já tinha aberto a boca para responder.- Mas agora quero ir tomar o pequeno-almoço, antes que não tenhamos tempo… Está bem?

- O.K…

- Eu não posso… Tenho ainda que tomar um duche…

- Mas assim vais perder o pequeno-almoço!- disse Remus, arrumando os livros de Peter, que já se apressava a vestir.

- Não faz mal… Tragam-me uma maçã ou uma coisa assim…- disse James, entrando no banheiro.

- Está bem…- disseram eles, descendo para o Salão Principal.

- Remus! Sirius!- gritou Lily, atrás deles. Vinha a correr.

- Bom-dia, Lily! Estou a ver que acordaste muito bem disposta… Tiveste algum sonho em especial?- perguntou Sirius, deitando-lhe um sorriso maroto.

Peter ia à frente, enquanto que Lily via-se no meio de Remus e Sirius.

- Bom-dia! Sim, Sirius, acordei bem-disposta, e não, não sonhei com nada em especial… Por que queres saber?- perguntou Lily desconfiada, mas mesmo assim com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Nada, nada… Apenas o James teve um sonho muito _real_ contigo…- disse Sirius, vendo Lily corar gradualmente.- Com máscara e sem máscara…

- O que queres dizer com real…?- perguntou Lily, disfarçando o nervosismo.

- Ele disse que lhe tinhas beijado…- disse Remus, fazendo Lily parar no meio do corredor.

- Então é verdade!- disse Sirius, soltando uma gargalhada.

- Não… Quer dizer… Sim, é verdade… Mas vocês…

- Não, não lhe dissemos nada…- concluiu Remus.

- Mas olha que se está a tornar cansativo vê-lo sempre a falar de ti… A Cinderella aquilo, a Cinderella não sei o quê… Tens que lhe dar uma pista, Lily!- disse Sirius, entrando os três no Salão Comunal.

- Não sei… Que tipo de pista?- perguntou Lily, sentando-se de frente para Sirius.

- Sei lá… Talvez uma carta a dizeres-lhe qualquer coisa…- continuou Sirius.

- Já sei!- disse Remus, de repente.

- O quê?- perguntaram os outros dois em coro.

- Adivinha!- disse Remus, olhando para Lily.

- Remus, nós não temos tempo nem paciência para adivinhas… diz logo!- disse Sirius, ansioso.

- Não, não é isso! Poderias enviar-lhe uma adivinha!- disse Remus.

Lily pensou. Não seria má ideia…

- Não sei…

- Vá lá, Lily! Para ele ficar entretido durante um longo tempo…- riu-se Sirius, pegando numa torrada e enfiando-a toda na boca.

- Eu não sou lá muito boa em fazer adivinhas…

- Faço eu, então…- disse Remus, agarrando num pedaço de pergaminho e numa pena.

- Não aqui!- sussurrou rapidamente Lily, tirando-lhe a pena e o pergaminho e escondendo.

- Então, onde?- perguntou Remus.

- Noutro sítio… Agora falemos de outras coisas… Continuamos a ir a Hogsmeade?- perguntou Lily.

- Claro que sim!- disse Sirius.

- Bem… É que eu queria ir a uma loja…

- Que loja?- perguntou Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelha.- Se for de roupa e maquilha…

- Não é nada disso! É a loja que me forneceu o vestido do baile à dois anos atrás…

- Então, é de roupa!

- Não, Sirius! O meu vestido era a única peça de roupa… Mas vou para lá por outras razões…

- E que razões seriam essas?- perguntou Remus.

- Preciso de encontrar uma chave…

* * *

Os dois dias que faltavam para o Halloween passaram num piscar de olhos. Remus ainda tentava inventar a adivinha que enviaria para James, Sirius continuava a perder a cabeça com Lily, por esta não conseguir transformar uma simples lesma num pato, e James continuava a conversar com ela e a contar-lhe os problemas que estava a ter com Shondra. Lily estranhou ele não ter mencionado o sonho, mas não se importou. Se calhar não tinha sido muito importante para ele… 

- Então, onde é essa loja?- perguntou Sirius, olhando em volta, enquanto que Lily e Remus caminhavam ao seu lado.

- Era por aqui…- disse Lily, olhando também em volta.

Acordara cedo nessa manhã, para vir o mais depressa a Hogsmeade, antes que começasse a encher-se de alunos. Viu James e Shondra num canto a conversarem. Deveriam também vir… juntos…

Lily afastou esses pensamentos. Ele já não gostava dela!

- É aqui!- disse Lily, parando à frente da loja.

- Eu nunca vi esta loja aqui…- disse Remus, olhando para a loja com ar desconfiado.

- E eu muito menos…- concordou Sirius.

Se nem Remus e Sirius conheciam a loja, algo de estranho se passava realmente. Eles eram os que mais conheciam Hogwarts e Hogsmeade por inteiro!

- Bem… Entremos?- perguntou Lily, empurrando a porta.

Remus e Sirius deitaram olhares entre si e seguiram Lily.

Uma enorme camada de pó ocupava as prateleiras, fazendo com que quase fosse impossível respirar lá dentro.

- Que tipo de chave procuramos, Lily?- perguntou Sirius, enquanto que Remus esfregava o olho, que começara a fazer-lhe comichão.

- Não sei… Tem que ser diferente das outras, um pouco achatada, talvez… Bem, de qualquer das maneiras tem que caber aqui!- disse Lily, colocando o livro em cima do balcão, levantando mais pó.

- Queres uma chave para abrir o livro?- perguntou Sirius, fazendo Lily deitar-lhe um olhar desiludido.- O.K. O.K…. Vamos encontrar a chave como leais súbditos!

- Obrigado Sirius… É realmente muito importante para mim…

Começada a busca, Lily e Remus forma para a parte de trás da loja, enquanto que Sirius ficou na parte da frente.

- Já encontraram alguma coisa?

- N… Espera! Venham ver isto!

Lily correu até onde estava Sirius. Segurava uma caixinha pequena que continha dentro uma chave de metal, pequena e um pouco achatada.

- É esta?- perguntou ele, animado.

- Vamos ver…- disse Lily, dirigindo-se ao livro.

Colocou a chave dentro da ranhura e começou a rodar para a direita até ouvir um sonoro "click", no mesmo momento em que o livro abria.

- _Elizabeth Evans_… Mas essa não é a tua mãe, Lily?- perguntou Remus, espreitando por cima do ombro de Lily.

Lily olhou para aquelas letras, sentindo uma fina lágrima ameaçar cair-lhe dos olhos.

- Poderiam esperar lá fora, por favor… Preciso de ficar um pouco sozinha.- disse Lily, enquanto sentia a mão de Sirius tocar-lhe no ombro.

- Está bem…

Lily esperou até ouvir a porta fechar-se novamente e olhou para o livro.

Suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira de baloiço, começando a ler a letra minúscula da sua mãe:

_Este conto de fadas é dedicado às duas pessoas mais importantes de toda a minha vida: o meu príncipe Frederic Evans e a minha pequena princesa, Lily Evans, que estarão para todo o sempre cravados no meu coração…_

Lily acariciou a página.

Elizabeth Evans tinha sido uma afamada contadora de histórias e uma famosa escritora, enquanto vivia. Era conhecida como a Recontadora, pois pegava num simples contos de fadas e tornava-o numa bela história de magia e amor, com fadas e dragões. Tinha conhecido Frederic Evans, num evento social que juntava os mais famosos escritores… Dois anos mais tarde casaram-se e após um ano nasceu Petúnia e depois, passado dois anos, ela. Lily Evans…

_- Lily…- murmurou uma voz cansada, de dentro do quarto._

_Uma rapariga de oito anos entrou timidamente dentro do quarto, com os seus olhos verdes esmeralda brilhando intensamente, enquanto via a mãe estender-lhe um braço, para a criança segurar._

_- Mãe… Estás-se sentindo melhor?- perguntou Lily, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama._

_Elizabeth sorriu, enquanto acariciava os cabelos ruivos sedosos da filha, que tinham sido herança da mãe. Mas, ao contrário da filha, os cabelos ruivos não brilhavam e colavam-se à testa._

_- Minha flor…_

_Elizabeth fechou os olhos, tentando esconder uma lágrima que lhe caía dos olhos azuis esverdeados._

_- Mãe!_

_- Não te preocupes, Lily… Não tarda nada passa…_

_Lily deitou-se ao lado da mãe e abraçou-a, com medo de que ela se fosse embora a qualquer momento._

_- Não me deixes, mamã… Não deixes o papá e a mana…- Lily encostou a cabeça ao peito da mãe, enquanto uma lágrima escapava-lhe dos olhos._

_- Eu nunca te deixarei, princesa…- disse Elizabeth, acariciando a cabeça da filha._

_- Conta-me uma história, mamã._

_- Claro, que história?_

_- A história da princesa Eliza e do príncipe Fred…_

_Eliza riu-se._

_- Já não me pedias essa história à muito tempo, Lily… Era a tua favorita._

_Lily sorriu._

_- Conta, mamã!_

Lily abraçou o livro contra si, enquanto lembranças esquecidas e apagadas começavam a surgir. Um sorriso fraco surgiu-lhe no rosto. A sua mãe fora sempre o seu ídolo. Era perfeita em tudo o que fazia e quando tinha algum problema resolvia-o num piscar de olhos.

É claro que passara mais três meses, quando a sua mãe recuperou-se. Ficara tão contente nesse dia.

Mas, o inevitável aconteceu. A sua mãe despistou-se na estrada, quando voltava de um jantar de amigos, e ficou em coma, acabando por morrer. Lily nunca se sentira tão vazia na sua vida inteira. Para onde olhava, para onde ia, era-lhe indiferente. Tudo à sua volta era-lhe indiferente.

É claro que Lily começou a reagir, quando se deu conta que estava a magoar o pai, o que deixaria a sua mãe ficar desiludida.

- Lily?- uma voz tímida, surgiu da porta deixando um raio de luz do sol entrar na loja escura, fazendo Lily erguer uma mão para ver quem lhe falava.

- Sim?- perguntou Lily, limpando as lágrimas do rosto, vendo que era Remus.

- Queríamos-te perguntar se estavas bem…

- Claro!- disse Lily, fechando o livro à chave novamente e dirigindo-se à porta.- Querem vir ao três vassouras?

- Assim é que se fala!- riu-se Sirius, passando um braço à volta dos ombros de Lily.

Mas, Remus continuava a olhá-la preocupado.

- Tens a certeza que estás bem?- perguntou Remus.

Lily acenou afirmativamente com um sorriso no rosto. Não deixaria a mãe vê-la triste. Não queria que isso acontecesse.

- Então… O que está escrito no livro?

- A história de Cinderella!

- Outra vez!- disse Sirius, entrando no bar aconchegado.

- Sim, Sirius… Mas não é a original. Esta foi a minha mãe que escreveu… para mim e para o meu pai…

Sirius sentou-se, sendo seguido por Lily e Remus.

- Posso ler, então?

- Depois. Quero ver primeiro o que tem mais este livro. A minha mãe não me deixaria um livro para simplesmente lê-lo. Deve haver mais…

- O que desejam?- perguntou a simpática Rosmerta, com os seus cabelos loiros, caírem em cachos perfeitos até aos olhos totalmente azuis.

- Rosmerta!- disse Sirius, dando um sorriso maroto.

Rosmerta era pouco mais velha que eles, mas nunca era capaz de não sorrir, ao ouvir os galanteios de Sirius.

Era filha do dono do bar, e ajudava como podia.

- Olá! Então, o que desejam?

- Três cervejas amanteigadas!- disse Sirius, enquanto ela anotava o pedido e seguia de volta para o balcão.

- Tens que parar com essa obsessão, Sirius!- riu-se Remus, vendo Sirius seguir a garota com o olhar.

- O que tem?- perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Nada, nada…

Nesse momento, James e Shondra entraram no bar, de braços dados, com James a olhar em volta enfadado e com Shondra a falar sem parar e a sorrir, com, pelo menos, uns dez sacos de compras na mão.

- Até tenho pena!- disse Sirius, olhando em direcção a eles.

- Não fales assim, Sirius.

- É verdade! Nunca gostei dela… Vi logo que era um bocado falsa.

Remus suspirou e Lily sorriu.

- Deixa estar… Pela cara dele, acho que não está a gostar!- disse Lily, olhando também em direcção a eles, mas depois voltando-lhes as costas.

- Aqui estão as vossas cervejas!

- Obrigado, Rosmie!

Rosmerta sorriu e voltou-se para uma outra mesa para atender os clientes.

* * *

Lily estava a voltar para a torre de Gryffindor, pois já tinha acabado de jantar. Como era noite de Halloween, os marotos tinham ainda ficado no Salão a festejar, mas Lily decidiu retirar-se. 

Ao virar a esquina, Lily ouviu uns soluços de dentro do armário das vassouras.

- Quem está aí?- perguntou Lily, abrindo a porta do armário, demonstrando uma rapariga com longos cabelos loiros platinados a chegarem-lhe ao meio das costas, em leves ondulações, e uns olhos de um castanho acinzentado, cheio de lágrimas e completamente vermelhos. – Oh, meu deus! Estás bem?

- N… Não!- respondeu a rapariga, voltando a chorar.

- O que aconteceu, então?- perguntou Lily, entrando no armário e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- E porque queres saber! Nem me conheces!- disse a rapariga.

Lily suspirou. Não podia ver a rapariga, já que estava escuro dentro do armário, mas ainda podia ouvi-la a soluçar.

- Digamos que sou uma monitora preocupada com uma das alunas da escola…

- Tu… Tu és monitora?

- Sim… Monitora-chefe, para ser mais específica. Então? Já me queres contar…

- O… O meu irmão morreu…- murmurou ela, passado alguns segundos em silêncio.

- O teu irmão?

- S… Sim… Por um dos aliados de Voldemort…

- Mas…

- Ele era auror…

- Ah… Gostas muito dele?

- Sim… Era como um pai para mim… Eu sou órfã e eu nunca quis ir viver com os meus avós…

- O que quer dizer que, quando saíres daqui, vais viver com ele?

- Não! Já sou maior de idade!

Lily sorriu para o escuro.

- Porque te preocupas tanto com o que se passa comigo?

- Não sei…

Foi a vez da rapariga sorrir, apesar de Lily não o ver.

- Chamo-me Beatrice Gillman… Sou de Ravenclaw.

- Lily Evans, Gryffindor… Que tal sairmos?

Beatrice concordou e abriu a porta para as duas saírem.

- Então… Posso-te tratar por Lily?- perguntou ela, limpando as lágrimas apressada, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Claro! Desde que me deixes tratar-te por Beatrice.

- Claro que sim! Bem… Foi um prazer conhecer-te Lily! Vemo-nos amanhã nas aulas, então?

- Está bem… Adeus…

- Adeus!

Com um último sorriso, Beatrice virou a esquina. Lily também sorriu para si própria. Tinha feito, finalmente, uma amiga, nos últimos sete anos que esteve ali.

Estaria a vida de Lily Evans a voltar ao sítio?

* * *

Bem... Isto é mais recoradações de Lily do que outra coisa, mas ainda à mais mistérios... 

**Vocês pensam que está confuso? Está horrível? Devo parar de vos torturar com esta fic? Respondam!**

**Lily Souma:** Faço o que posso! Está na altura de exames e esta cada vez mais dificil vir para aki! E Sirius não foi contar não! Rsrsrs... Ele e um bom amigo! E sim... Eu sei que James foi realmente um idiota, mas por este capitulo ja esta a ver que ele esta a mudar! Beijos e obrigado pela sua review!

**Ana Carolina Zatta:** Obrigado pela sua review! Adorei! Também acho que todas nós somos princesas em busca do príncipe perfeito... Rsrs... Voce acha meus capitulos pequenos? Meu deus... Nem sabe o trabalho que me dao! Rsrsrs... Brincando... Beijos e continue lendo a fic, para continuar a posta-la!

**Lara Potter: **Obrigado pela sua review! Quanto ao Nova Cinderella só tirei mesmo algumas partes do baile... Mais nada... Adorei esse filme e decidi fazer também uma fic sobre isso... Beijos!

**ArthurCadarn:** Agora! Rsrs... Vou tentar continuar se voces continuarem a lê-la e a deixar reviews tambem! Beijos!

**Mazi Black: **Oi! Serio? Amou mesmo? Obrigado... Continue mandando estas reviews tao fofas! Beijos!

**Lara:** Acha mesmo? Bem, obrigado! Beijos!

**Giulinha Moon: **Oi! Obrigado pela sua review! Continue lendo!

**The Sisters Black:** Oh meu deus! O que vocês estao fazendo por aqui! Lili, não me chame de Mimi... Eu não gosto k me tratem assim... Nem sequer tem a ver com o meu nome... Obrigado por terem passado por aqui! Estou tao contente! Rsrsrs... Beijos! E postem a vossa fic logo tb, viram?

**Giulia Moon:** Não é por nada, mas acho que já me tinha enviado review antes... Bem... Agradeço novamente... Quer dizer que gosta mesmo da fic... Obrigado!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: _"A Adivinha de Remus!"_**

Vejam a capa e comentem!


	5. A Adivinha de Remus

º**CinderLily**º**  
**por _MissyGoldy_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 5  
**_"A Adivinha de Remus"_

"_A primeira é uma amiga com um segredo;  
__A segunda, uma princesa sem face;  
__E a terceira, uma garota sem identidade;  
__Todas são uma... E apenas uma amas…"_

Um sorriso apareceu subitamente na face de James, ao ler o pedaço de pergaminho, onde as letras, escritas a preto, numa letra fina e elegante, brilhavam com o reflexo da luz.

- Cinderella…- mumurou James, fitando o pergaminho com carinho.

- Bom-dia, James!- cumprimentou Lily, entrando, nesse preciso momento, na Sala de Monitores-Chefe, onde eles iriam arquivar as detenções ocorridas no último mês de Outubro.

- Bom-dia, Lily!- disse ele, não esperando que ela aparecesse tão cedo e escondendo, rapidamente, o papel, dentro de um dos bolsos do pesado manto negro.

- Passou-se alguma coisa?- perguntou Lily, fitando atentamente James, preocupada.

- Não… Porque dizes isso?- perguntou James, virando-se para o monte de detenções, em cima da sua secretária, tentando disfarçar.

- Não sei… Estás um pouco esquisito, só isso…- murmurou Lily, sorrindo a James, que retribuiu o sorriso.

- E contigo?- perguntou James.

Estranhamente, Lily corou levemente, tentando distrair-se com alguns pergaminhos velhos que tinha na sua secretária, o que fez James desconfiar de que qualquer coisa se passava realmente.

- Zangaste-te com a Beatrice?- insistiu James, tentando descobrir a razão para Lily se comportar daquela maneira.

- Claro que não!- exclamou Lily.

Lily e Beatrice, nos últimos dias, tinham-se tornado cada vez mais amigas, uma da outra. Lily descobrira que Beatrice era também órfã de mãe e que adorava contos de fadas, por influência da sua avó paterna. Tinha também sido um alvo de Shondra e Gina Spitz a alguns anos atrás quando não tinha amigos e era vulnerável. Mas para além disso, era muito simpática e inteligente e tinha uma voz de anjo, tendo Lily já a ouvido cantar. E, para surpresa de Lily, tinha uma paixão secreta por Remus.

- Então é qualquer coisa com um dos professores?- insistiu, novamente.

- Não é nada, James! Deixa estar!- disse Lily, sorrindo à preocupação do amigo.

James olhou atentamente para a amiga.

- Diz-me a verdade, Lily.- disse James, sentando-se.

- Mas, eu estou a dizer a verdade!- disse Lily, olhando para ele.

- Não, não estás!- riu-se James, vendo que fora um erro ela ter-lhe olhado nos olhos, pois corara.

Lily suspirou.

- O.K.- começou por dizer Lily.- Um rapaz convidou-me para sair… Outra vez…

- E aceitaste?- perguntou James, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Bem… Eu… Sim, aceitei… Tive que aceitar! Ainda pensariam que eu era sei lá o quê…- disse Lily, seriamente.- E seria o décimo convite para sair que eu negaria, apenas a contar com esta semana…

- Estou a ver…- murmurou James, com o estômago a contorcer-se cada vez mais.- E quem é ele?

Lily pareceu não estranhar a pergunta. A expressão que tinha feito parecia até que já esperava.

- Leonard Roxburgh, de Ravenclaw…- Lily sorriu.

A resposta e aquele sorriso fez o estômago de James quase sair pela boca.

Leonard Roxburgh, além de ser bonito e inteligente, tinha também a fama de ser muito cavalheiro e tudo o que uma rapariga sonhava. Tinha cabelo loiro e olhos de um espantoso azul do céu.

- O Roxburgh… Estou a ver…- murmurou James, começando a arquivar a primeira folha que lhe apareceu à frente.

- Sim… Por acaso há algum problema?- perguntou Lily.

- Não, não… Ah… E vão a Hogsmeade?- perguntou James, olhando para Lily.

- Sim… No próximo fim-de-semana…- disse Lily, ajudando-o a arquivar.

Um silêncio estranho e pertubador abateu-se sobre a sala, apenas se ouvindo o roçar das folhas, que Lily e James arquivavam.

* * *

- Acreditas nisto! Ela vai sair com aquele…

- Hey! Acalma-te!- exclamou Sirius, já farto de ter que ouvir James a reclamar do encontro que Lily e Leonard teriam nesse fim-de-semana.- Não sei porque estás assim tão preocupado… Afinal, é só um encontro, não é?

James pensou se aquilo seria apenas um simples e inocente encontro. Lily era realmente muito atraente e inteligente, e recebia convites para encontros quase todos os dias, apesar de nunca se ter sentido muito tentada a aceitar pelo menos um. Não… Este não era definitivamente um simples e inocente encontro… Lily tivera aceitado-o, entre todos os outros, não tivera?

- Não… Acho que não…- murmurou James, atirando-se para a cama, ficando deitado a fitar o tecto branco.

- Por acaso estás com ciúmes?- perguntou Sirius, de repente, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não! Claro que não! Não sejas idiota!- exclamou James, sentando-se logo, muito direito.- Apenas... Apenas estou assim porque ela é uma amiga minha muito especial e não quero que ninguém a magoe! Apenas isso!

- Mas, olha que parece que tens ciúmes! Não falas de outra coisa, sem ser da Lily e desse maldito encontro! Deixa-a divertir-se! Já basta ela ter tido uma desilusão amorosa!- Sirius trincou a língua, ao aperceber-se, tardiamente, que tinha falado demais.

- Desilusão amorosa?- perguntou James, olhando curioso para Sirius.

- Ah… Sim! Ela apaixonou-se por um rapaz no baile e no dia seguinte ele fez de conta que nunca se tinham visto na vida…- disse Sirius, tentando disfarçar a asneira que fizera.

- Quem era capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas! Quer dizer… Lily é fantástica! É bonita, inteligente, simpática…

- Pois… Se calhar tu eras capaz, não, James?- perguntou, de repente, Remus, que saia do banheiro, e fazendo Sirius olhá-lo aflito.

- O que queres dizer?- perguntou James, com o coração a acelerar.- A… A Lily é a Cind…

- Eu não quis dizer isso, James! Disse que, se calhar, fizeste o mesmo com a verdadeira Cinderella! Ela apaixonou-se por ti e depois fizeste com que ela pensasse que vocês nunca se tinham conhecido na vida, quando puseste o sapato noutra garota!- disse Remus, calmamente.

- Acho que sim… E sinto muito por isso… Devia-me ter apercebido que a Shondra estava a mentir…- disse James.

- Pois… Tu e todos nós que também fomos enganados!- disse Sirius.

- Espera!- disse James, remexendo nos bolsos do manto à procura de qualquer coisa.

- O quê?- perguntou Remus, sorrindo ao ver James tirar um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Recebi isto hoje de manhã… Tenho a certeza que foi a Cinderella que mo enviou…- disse James, entregando o papel aos amigos.

- Bem… Nós já sabemos que a _princesa sem face_ é a Cinderella…- disse Remus, lendo o pergaminho e fingindo surpresa.

- Pois… Agora basta encontrar a _amiga com um segredo_ e a _garota sem identidade_ e encontro a verdadeira Cinderella.- disse James, contente.

- A garota sem identidade… Quem será?- perguntou Sirius, coçando a cabeça.

- Não sei… Mas tenho de descobrir…- disse James.

* * *

A segunda semana de Dezembro chegara rapidamente e com ele trouxera o encontro de Lily com Leonard.

- O que achas que devo vestir?- perguntou Lily, um pouco nervosa.

- Sei lá! Gostas dele?- perguntou Beatrice, espreitando pelo canto do olho Remus, que comia uma torrada.

- Claro que não! Quer dizer… Como amigo, sim! Mas eu tenho que ir bem vestida, para causar boa impressão!- disse Lily, olhando para Leonard que entrava no Salão Principal, rodeado pelos amigos, falando e rindo-se.

- Mas olha que ele é bem bonito…- disse Beatrice, fazendo Remus engasgar-se no sumo de abóbora.

- Estás bem, Remus?- perguntou Lily, entre o surpresa e o divertido.

- Sim, desculpem…- disse apressadamente Remus, limpando-se com um guardanapo.

- Bom-dia, Lily!- disse Leonard, aproximando-se dela e dando um pequeno beijo na face, que a fez corar.- Olá, Beatrice!

- Bom-dia!- disseram as duas em coro.

- Bom-dia, Remus!- cumprimentou ele, de novo, ao ver que o maroto encontrava-se ali, com a cara escondida atrás do Profeta Diário.

- Ah… Bom-dia, Leonard!- cumprimentou ele, voltando à leitura.

- Então? Tudo combinado para irmos a Hogsmeade?- perguntou ele, olhando de novo para Lily.

- Claro que sim! É só ir lá em cima trocar-me e depois encontro-me contigo aqui.- disse Lily, abrindo um sorriso.

- O.K.…

- Leonard! O que fazes por aqui?- perguntou James, sentando-se à frente de Lily.

- Vim combinar com a Lily onde nos encontraríamos, mais nada.- disse ele, simpático como sempre.- Então, até logo, Lily! Ficarei à espera!

E voltou para ao pé dos seus amigos, na mesa dos Ravenclaw, mas não antes de dar mais um beijo no rosto de Lily, o que fez James olhá-lo ameaçadoramente.

- Bem… É melhor ir-me vestir… Vemo-nos em Hogsmeade?- perguntou Lily, levantando-se, no mesmo momento em que James abria a boca para fazer algum comentário, que poderia deixar Lily embaraçada.

- Claro que sim! Eu tenho que ajudar a minha avó, de qualquer das maneiras, lá na loja. Bem. Boa sorte!- disse Bearice, piscando o olho a Lily.

Lily não sabia que a avó de Beatrice tinha uma loja, mas decidiu deixar as perguntas para mais tarde.

Apressou-se a chegar ao Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, para logo, de seguida, subir para o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. Encontrava-se vazio, o que não surpreendeu Lily. Ou as garotas estavam já no Salão Principal a tomar o pequeno-almoço, ou já tinham ido para Hogsmeade, ou então andavam por Hogwarts.

Lily abriu o roupeiro e tirou de lá umas calças brancas e uma blusa lilás, muito suave. Vestindo-se, rapidamente, e calçando um par de ténis brancos com riscas rosas, Lily dirigiu-se ao banheiro e prendeu o cabelo ruivo no cimo da cabeça, fazendo cair as leves ondulações até aos ombros, numa cascata de fogo.

Passando ainda um pouco de brilho nos lábios carnudos, Lily afastou-se um pouco do espelho para ver o resultado. Melhor do que aquilo não podia ficar.

Descendo do dormitório, Lily dirigiu-se até ao quadro da Dama Gorda, mas parou bruscamente ao ver que havia mais alguém ali a observá-la.

-James? Pensava que estavas a tomar o pequeno-almoço!- exclamou Lily, dirigindo-se até ao maroto.

- Não tinha muita fome e resolvi voltar, porque a Shondra não parava de chatear.

Lily sorriu e deu uma pequena volta à frente de James, para este vê-la melhor.

- Como estou?- perguntou Lily.

- Estás… Linda…- disse James, levantando-se da poltrona e dirigindo-se a Lily.

"_O que ele está a fazer?_" Lily pensou, ficando séria, quando James parou mesmo à sua frente, muito próximo de si.

- A-Achas?- perguntou Lily, sentido a mão de James na sua face.

James sorriu.

- Não, Lily… Tenho a certeza. O Leonard tem muita sorte.- disse James, afastando a mão, apercebendo-se do que estava a fazer.

- E porque dizes isso?- perguntou Lily, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Porque…

James aproximou-se mais de Lily e acariciou-a. Lily fechou os olhos automaticamente ao sentir o toque. Logo de seguida, sentiu a respiração de James perto dos seus lábios. Abrindo levemente os olhos, Lily pôde ver que ele se inclinava para a beijar. Mas, mesmo quando os seus lábios se roçavam, uma voz se fez ouvir no Salão.

- Jamie!- exclamou Shondra, aproximando-se deles rapidamente, sorrindo falsamente. Não deveria tê-los visto muito próximos, porque se não já estaria a gritar.- Passei por aqui para ver se querias vir a Hogsmade comigo, já que saíste do Salão sem me cumprimentares… Mas estou a ver que estás a tratar de assuntos da monitoria com a… Evans…

- Assuntos da monitoria?- perguntou James, confuso, ainda fitando os lábios de Lily.

- Sim! Não era isso que estavam a falar?- perguntou Shondra desconfiada.

- Claro que sim! Estava a dizer a James que tínhamos que mudar a hora das reuniões com os monitores, porque os de Hufflepuff queixaram-se que era muito cedo…- explicou Lily, apressadamente.

- Muito bem… Então, se não se importarem, gostaria de saber se vens ou não comigo a Hogsmeade…- disse Shondra, ainda olhando desconfiada para James.

- Bem… Eu tenho de ir… Estou atrasada para o meu encontro com o Leonard… Adeus.- disse Lily, prontamente, afastando-se em seguida.

* * *

- Então, Lily… Onde gostarias de ir primeiro?- perguntou Leonard, à medida que avançavam pela rua principal.

- Não sei… Se calhar ao Três Vassouras… Depois poderíamos ir passear.- respondeu Lily, olhando os pequenos flocos de neve caírem.

"_Deveria ter trazido algo mais quente."_

Após terem bebido uma cerveja amanteigada e terem passado alguns minutos a conversarem e a rirem-se, Leonard pagou as bebidas e dirigiu Lily até à saída.

- Vamos até onde, Lily?- perguntou Leonard, olhando em volta.

- Gostava de ir at…- Lily não continuou. Uma coruja branca e com grandes olhos cor de safira, passara próximo dela. Lily seguiu com os olhos a coruja e viu que ela descia pela rua.

- O que foi, Lily?- perguntou Leonard, olhando curioso para ela.

- Já volto! Tenho de ir ver ali uma coisa!- disse Lily rapidamente, sorrindo a Leonard e correndo atrás da coruja, que já ia muito avançada.

- Espera! Eu vou contigo!- disse Leonard, seguindo-a.

- Não deixa estar! Depois venho ter contigo.

Os ténis de Lily fizeram-se soar, enquanto chocavam com o chão duro e íngreme da rua, a cada passo que dava. A coruja virou a esquina. Lily, sem perder tempo, seguiu-a e viu a coruja entrar dentro de uma loja, que fez qualquer dúvida de Lily dissipar-se. A coruja era a mesma que lhe tinha entregado o pacote com o vestido, os sapatos e todos os outros acessórios e objectos.

- Está aqui alguém?- perguntou Lily, entrando na loja sem nome.

Tudo continuava vazio como da última vez. Desiludida, Lily virou as costas, mas parou ao ouvir um leve rangindo, atrás de si.

Virando-se, viu a coruja em cima do balcão, a olhá-la amistosamente, com aqueles enormes olhos azuis. Lily aproximou-se e acariciou as penas brancas da bela ave, que soltou um pio reconfortante.

- Avó! Tens aqui…- mas a rapariga com longos cabelos loiros parou de falar, deixando cair a caixa que carregava, ao chão.- Lily?

- Beatrice? O que fazes aqui?- perguntou Lily, estática, ao ver a amiga naquela loja.

- Eu tinha-te dito hoje de manhã que ia ajudar a minha avó aqui na loja! Onde está o Leonard?- perguntou ela, espreitando por cima do ombro de Lily, esperando que o rapaz aparecesse, de repente.

- Deixei-o ao pé do Três Vassouras… Disseste avó?- perguntou Lily, confusa.

- Sim, Lily. Eu sou a avó da Beatrice e ao que parece vocês as duas já se conhecem.- disse uma voz gentil e forte.

Lily olhou à volta e viu a mesma idosa de há dois anos atrás, sentada na cadeira de baloiço.

- A senhora é a avó da Beatrice?- surpreendeu-se Lily, com a boca escancarada. Aquilo não podia ficar mais esquisito.

- Claro. Mas é melhor sentarem-se as duas… É uma história muito longa.- disse ela.

Lily e Beatrice entreolharam-se, uma confusa e a outra entre a confusão e a surpresa. No momento seguinte, duas cadeiras confortáveis apareciam à frente do balcão, onde elas as duas se sentaram.

- Suponho, que já deves ter descoberto a chave, Lily…- disse a idosa.

Lily acenou afirmativamente, com a garganta seca.

- Bem, para começar, o primeiro livro que te ofereci, como já deves ter descoberto, era um género de diário, onde contarias uma história. A tua história para ser mais precisa.

Lily acenou novamente.

- O segundo livro, que tu encontraste aqui, foi-me dado pela tua mãe, antes de morrer. Ela disse-me para to dar, quando estivesses preparada. Eu pensei que estavas preparada na altura, mas enganei-me. Sofreste por amor e com o coração partido afirmaste que os contos de fadas eram uma fraude e que não existiam.

O coração de Lily acelerou.

- Como sabe disso tudo? Quando conheceu a minha mãe? Quem é a senhora?- aquelas perguntas saíram de repente, sem Lily conseguir segurá-las.

- Como já deves ter reparado, eu sou um animago… Consigo transformar-me numa coruja e, portanto, pude ver o que aconteceu. Quanto à tua mãe, fui uma grande amiga dela e a sua editora. E chamo-me Katherinne Gillman.

- Editora?

- Sim… A princípio, para ser sincera, duvidei do talento da tua mãe, mas depois comecei a acreditar em tudo o que ela citava nos livros. Era um mundo fantástico e maravilhoso. Era o mundo dela. E ela queria partilhá-lo com todos à sua volta. Tal como ela quer que tu faças o mesmo. Foi por isso que ela me fez tua fada-madrinha.

- F-Fada-madrinha?- Lily olhou para Beatrice que escutava tudo em silêncio.

- Sim… Foi uma maneira engraçada e mágica para a tua mãe me nomear tua tutora e guardiã. Tentei de tudo para que tu e a Beatrice se aproximassem mais cedo, mas, com a morte da minha filha, foi impossível para a Beatrice, que se isolou de toda a gente.

- A minha mãe sabia que era uma feiticeira?- perguntou Lily.

- Sim e não… A tua mãe dizia sempre que cada um tinha uma pitada de magia dentro de si mesmos. E ela desconfiava que eu tinha não só uma pitada, mas sim uma tonelada. E aconteceu o mesmo contigo. Sempre foste encantadora e maravilhosa desde pequena, Lily. Acreditavas e ouvias as histórias da tua mãe com uma atenção invulgar e impressionante. A tua mãe descobriu realmente que eras uma feiticeira, quando transformaste uma aranha numa borboleta. Um poder realmente muito raro, até entre os bruxos.

- Mas… Então o porquê de tudo isto? Porque nunca me disse quem realmente era?

- Não era o momento certo… Precisavas de descobrir e acreditar mais…

Lily e Beatrice entreolharam-se mais uma vez. Após uns minutos em silêncio, Lily pronunciou-se:

- Então, e o anel?- perguntou Lily, lembrando-se do pequeno objecto.

- Tens ele contigo?- perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Sim…- disse Lily, tirando de uma mala que trouxera com ela, o anel.

- Olha com atenção, Lily.- disse Katherinne, e com um pequeno toque, a esmeralda rodou para baixo, deixando-se ver um brasão. O brasão da família materna de Lily.

- Oh meu deus.- sussurrou Lily, encarando aquele brasão.

- Também foi da tua mãe. Era para lhe lembrar de quem era e de quem fora sempre.- disse ela, fazendo Lily sorrir.

- Espera aí… Esse não é o brasão da família…- começou Beatrice a dizer.

- Sim, é.- interrompeu Lily, colocando o anel no seu dedo, já com a esmeralda voltada para cima.- Por favor, Beatrice! Não contes a ninguém!

-O.K.!- disse ela, sorrindo.- O que não estou a perceber è como vocês se conheceram.

- A tua amiga foi uma grande fã de um dos vestidos de baile da própria mãe. E eu ofereci-lho.

- Espera aí! Não era aquele vestido verde que tinhas na montra?- perguntou Beatrice, esbugalhando os olhos.

- Esse mesmo, querida!- disse a avó.

- Mas se foste tu que o utilizaste, quer dizer que tu és… a Cinderella de James?

* * *

- Uau! Este quarto é lindo, Lily!- disse Beatrice, entrando no quarto secreto de Lily, como ela mesma apelidara ao quarto misterioso que aparecia quando ela mais necessitava.

- Está aqui.- disse Lily, abrindo o roupeiro, deixando à vista o vestido verde.

Beatrice sorriu e acariciou o leve e suave tecido, sorrindo para si mesma.

- Continua lindo, desde a primeira vez que o vi.- murmurou ela.

- Sim… É lindo.- disse Lily encostando-se à porta do roupeiro.

- Já deveria ter suspeitado que tu eras a Cinderella, mas não me apercebi.- riu-se ela, apreciando o sapato de cristal.

- Sim… Mas tens que manter em segredo. Ninguém pode saber! Principalmente, James.- disse Lily.

- Quem mais sabe disto?- perguntou ela, colocando a tiara em cima da cabeça de Lily e apreciando.

- Por agora, apenas o Remus, o Sirius e agora tu…- disse Lily, sorrindo ao olhar-se no espelho.

- Meu deus… O James tem falta de memória ou não e nada inteligente…- disse ela, sentando-se na beira da cama.

- Porque dizes isso?- perguntou Lily, arrumando a tiara dentro do armário e fechando as portas.

- Então, se até já os amigos descobriram que tu és a Cinderella!- exclamou ela.

- Acho que é a Shondra que lhe anda a dizer coisas…- murmurou Lily, apoiando os braços no parapeito da janela e sentindo a leve brisa acariciar-lhe os cabelos já soltos.

- Achas?- perguntou Beatrice, curiosa.

- Tenho a certeza… Ela nunca gostou muito de mim, principalmente quando descobriu que eu era o que sou…

- E que James se apaixonou por ti e que tu é que ganhaste a posição de rainha do baile ao lado dele!- continuou Beatrice, fazendo Lily sorrir para as estrelas que brilhavam cintilantes no céu.

- Acho que sim…

- De qualquer das maneiras, o James tem que sentir qualquer coisa por ti!- protestou Beatrice.

- Porque dizes isso?- perguntou Lily, curiosa, voltando a atenção apara a amiga.

- Olha, porque és uma garota espectacular! Além de seres bonita e simpática, és também inteligente. Tornaste-te uma garota muito atraente! Todos os garotos querem sair contigo e querem ter uma oportunidade de te conquistar! Porque não aconteceria o mesmo com o James?- perguntou ela.

Lily suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Se calhar, porque está com a Spitz e não quer que ela me magoe…

- Te magoe? Ela ameaçou-te, Lily?- perguntou Beatrice, chocada.

- Não… Mas aposto que ela tem muitos amiguinhos que fariam qualquer coisa para a satisfazer. Tens como exemplo a irmã. A Gina nunca foi muito inteligente, mas a Shondra conseguia sempre manipulá-la. Porque não conseguiria fazê-lo com as outras pessoas?

- Tens razão… É melhor teres cuidado… Mas estamos agora a falar de James, Lily! Eu vejo como ele olha para ti…

- E como ele olha?- perguntou Lily deitando-se na cama.

- Vê-se que ele gosta de ti, mas está a esconder esse sentimento até de si mesmo. Quer-te proteger, e foi por isso que ele deitou aquele olhar ameaçador ao Leonardo, ao pequeno-almoço, e é por isso que continua com a Shondra.

Lily suspirou profundamente.

- Porque dizes que ele está a esconder de si próprio esse sentimento?- perguntou Lily, lembrando-se do beijo que eles quase tinham dado, nessa manhã.

- Porque se não ele já tinha feito qualquer coisa, Lily! Vê-se que ele não gosta mais de Shondra.

- Sabes… Ele ia-me beijar, hoje de manhã… Mas a Shondra interrompeu…- sussurrou Lily, vendo que não poderia esconder mais aquilo da amiga.

- Não acredito! Ela tem sempre que interromper uma coisa importante!- suspirou Beatrice, zangada.

Lily riu-se.

- Sim… Mas isso poderia estragar os meus planos…- disse Lily, cerrando os olhos.

- Que planos?- perguntou ela curiosa.

- Este ano eu e o James vamos pedir a Dumbledore para organizarmos um novo baile de máscaras… E aí ele saberá a verdade…

- Sério! Achas que poderia convidar o Remus?- perguntou Beatrice, pondo-se de pé em cima da cama.

Lily riu-se.

- Claro que sim! Até acho que devias!

- Então é o que farei! Quando vais falar com o Dumbledore?- perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Amanhã…

- Então, o que estás a fazer aqui? Tens que te deitar!- disse ela, puxando Lily por um braço.

- Mas amanhã é domingo!- riu-se Lily.

- Quero lá saber! Tens que ir falar com ele bem cedo!

Lily suspirou e seguiu a amiga, sem protestar mais.

* * *

Lily entrou no Salão Comunal, pronta para se ir deitar. Estava cansada, pois ficara na loja sem nome até um pouco depois do pôr-do-sol e depois estivera uma hora no quarto secreto com a Beatrice.

Colocando o primeiro pé no degrau das escadas, Lily começou a subir, mas subitamente os degraus transformaram-se numa rampa e Lily escorregou até ao chão do Salão Comunal.

- Mas, o que se passa?- perguntou Lily, num murmúrio.

- O que se passa é que não poderás entrar neste dormitório, enquanto estiver viva!- disse uma voz maldosa, no cima das escadas.

- O que pensas que estás a fazer, Spitz?- perguntou Lily, furiosa, levantando-se do chão.

- Eu disse ao James que me iria vingar se tentasses qualquer coisa… Eu não sou burra, Lily… Eu sei perfeitamente o que tu estavas a tentar fazer ao meu James!- disse ela, com um sorriso cínico, descendo alguns degraus, que tinham já voltado ao normal.

- Sério? Olha que pareceu!- disse Lily, fazendo um olhar de fúria apoderar-se de Shondra.

- Pensas que és engraçada? Pois, deixa-me te avisar que é melhor ficares quietinha, na tua posição de gata borralheira… Porque eu é que sou a Cinderella de James e nada mudará isso… E não te esqueças que eu tenho pessoas a vigiarem-te, mais perto do que tu pensas…

Lily viu, com a raiva a crescer dentro de si, Shondra subir novamente para o seu dormitório e fechar a porta com força.

Teria que ficar a dormir ali.

- Isto é o que dá apaixonar-se por um príncipe encantado, Lily… Tens que incluir as bruxas más no pacote…- disse ela, deitando-se no sofá, e ajeitando-se.

* * *

- Lily… Lily…

- Uhm…

- Acorda!

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Lily, endireitando-se bruscamente.

- O que estás aqui a fazer, Lily?- perguntou Sirius, com o sobrolho franzido.

- A dormir…- bocejou Lily, espreguiçando-se.

- E porque estás a dormir aqui?

- Bem… Digamos que me expulsaram do dormitório…- disse Lily, encolhendo os ombros.

- O quê? Quem te faria uma coisa dessas? Não, espera! Deixa-me adivinhar… A Spitz?

- Sim, Sirius… Mas agora não quero falar sobre isso… Tenho de ir tomar um banho e encontrar-me com o professor Dumbledore. Posso utilizar o vosso banheiro?

- Claro… Queres que eu avise o James para se encontrar contigo no gabinete de Dumbledore?- perguntou Sirius.

- Agradecia… Obrigada, Sirius.- disse Lily, sorrindo ao amigo.

- Sempre às ordens! Bem, vou andando. O banheiro está vazio, por isso podes estar à vontade.- disse ele, sorrindo.

Pondo-se em pé, Lily subiu para o dormitório masculino e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar um duche fresco e rápido.

Ao fim de enxaguar o corpo, Lily enrolou uma toalha à volta do corpo e saiu para o dormitório dos rapazes, começando-se a vestir apressada.

Não se preocupando em secar os cabelos, Lily saiu apressada em direcção ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Por coicidência, James já estava lá, à espera.

- Onde está o professor, James?- perguntou Lily, olhando em volta, observando o escritório, da maravilhosa Fénix até ao chapéu selector que dormitava.

- Aqui, senhorita Evans. Creio que me vieram falar do baile…- disse Dumbledore, aparecendo por uma outra porta anexa.

- Sim. Queríamos saber se podíamos organizá-lo…- disse Lily, sentando-se na cadeira que o professor lhe indicava, ao lado de James.

- Sim, podem… Mas quero estar a par do andamento dos preparativos, senhorita Evans!

- Eu posso tratar disso, professor.- disse prontamente, James.

- Então, acho que está tudo bem.- disse ele, sorrindo.- Podem começar com os preparativos da festa!

Lily sorriu a James que lhe devolveu o sorriso. Agora tudo estava a correr como o planeado!

* * *

**Resposta às Reviews!**

**Thay:** Vocé ama mesmo? Fico tão contente! )) Obrigado!

**Ana Carolina Zatta:** Oi! Pois eu também sou rápida a ler certas fics e depois fico ansiosa por saber mais e mais... Quanto a James e Lily, já é inevitável, já que eles ficam sempre juntos... Mas, nunca se sabe... E espero que encontremos o nosso príncipe encantado, também! Rsrsrs... ))) Beijos!

**Lily Souma:** Nossa... Que review tããããããããããããoooooooo grande! Adorei, amei... Sua review deixou-me sem palavras! Acho que encontrará aqui neste capítulo todas as respostas para as suas perguntas... Pelo menos para algumas! O outro sapato está com a Shondra, o próximo baile será apenas no último capítulo (tortura a mais?), James desconfiaque Shondra sabe qualquer coisa sobre a Cinderella apenas no próximo capítulo, a Beatrice está boa de saude (brincando, acho que está tudo aqui neste capítulo sobre ela...), do que a Shondra é capaz também apenas no próximo capítulo e um pouco neste, como pôde ver, e a última e derradeira pergunta: "Será que no próximo beijo será James que se ajoelhará ao invéz de Lily?" Bem... Digamos que sim... Poderão ver... deixa cá ver... No próximo capítulo? E quanto ao ataque de ciúmes da parte de James aqui está neste capítulo, para provar que Lily é realmente bonita! Continue lendo essa fic, por favor! E deixe reviews como esse aqui! Beijos!

Obrigado por ter deixado review! Apesar de não saber quem é, suspeito que seja a Lily Souma e se não é, peço desculpas. Quanto à sua pergunta, também no próximo capítulo... (Com isto tudo o próximo capítulo vai ser enorme mesmo...) Beijus!

**Natália Regina Souza:** Oi! Quanto ao Jogos de Sedução, só começarei a postar quando acabar esta fic... Obrigado pela sua review e beijos!

**Loren Potter: **Oi... Obrigada pelo conselho... Vou tentar, mas aqui em Portugal rapariga tem o mesmo significado que garota, e estou habituada... Mas vou tentar mudar! Beijos!

**Lara Potter: **Oi! Bem... A Gina morreu! (brincando) A Gina começará a aparecer no próximo capítulo e será essencial nos últimos capítulos. Eu também vi o filme! E adorei-o! Deu-me inspiração para o baile! Beijos e continue deixando review!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** _"Valentine"_


	6. Flocos de Neve

_Capítulo dedicado à minha amiga **BibiBlack**, das **TheSistersBlack**,que completou 16 aninhos... Bjx!_

* * *

º**CinderLily**º**  
**por _MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

**Capítulo n.º 6  
**_"Flocos de Neve"_

Outubro passara, dando lugar a um frio e gélido Dezembro, trazendo consigo as férias de Natal. Ao contrário de muitos alunos que voltariam para casa para comemorar a data, Lily ia ficar no castelo para ficar ao lado dos amigos e, para felicidade dela, Shondra era um desses alunos que voltariam para casa.

- Ainda bem que aquela bruxa se vai embora!- disse Beatrice, olhando pelo canto do olho para Shondra, que, por sua vez, olhava ameaçadoramente para Lily.

- Sim…- murmurou Lily, alheia a tudo à sua volta.

- Lily!- chamou Beatrice, vendo que a amiga não a ouvira.- Não estás contente?

- Claro que estou!- disse Lily, sorrindo, ao ver James entrar no Salão.

Beatrice começou-se a rir compulsivamente.

- Vê-se mesmo que estás completamente apaixonada!

Lily acordou dos seus pensamentos e deu uma cotovelada leve nas costas de Beatrice, que parou, ao ver James se sentar ao pé delas.

- Bom-dia, meninas! Viram o Sirius? Ele disse-me que estaria aqui par…

- Bom-dia, _amor_!- disse Shondra, colocando as mãos nos ombros de James e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, já que naquela posição não dava para dar na boca.

- Bom-dia, Shondra!- disse James.

- Amor, estava a perguntar-me porque é que não vens passar o Natal à minha casa… Seria tão divertido!- disse ela, massageando os ombros dele.

- Já te disse que não posso deixar a Lily sozinha! Por causa da monitoria…

- Claro… _Por causa da monitoria_…- disse ela, deitando olhares raivosos à face passiva de Lily.- Bem… Então, podes-me acompanhar até ao expresso… Tu sabes! Para nos despedirmos melhor!

James meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, levantando-se da mesa e desculpando-se às garotas.

- Já volto!- disse ele, acompanhando Shondra, que sorria triunfante.

- Aquela…

- Acalma-te, Beatrice! Vamos ter duas semanas sem ela…- disse Lily, voltando à sua refeição.

- E tu vais poder fazer com que James descubra que ela não é a Cinderella!- disse Beatrice, olhando ainda furiosa para a porta, por onde James e Shondra tinham saído.

- Acho que sim…- disse Lily, seguindo-lhe o olhar.

* * *

A manhã passara depressa e, num minuto, Hogwarts encontrava-se vazia, à excepção dos alunos, que não tinham embarcado no expresso, de volta a Londres. 

Após o almoço, os marotos decidiram voltar aos dormitórios, deixando as garotas na biblioteca, combinando encontrar-se mais tarde. E como não poderia deixar de ser, a primeira coisa que James fez ao entrar no dormitório, foi pegar no pedaço de pergaminho com a adivinha.

- Não percebo nada disto!- irritou-se James, pela quinta vez, olhando para as palavras que pareciam ter perdido o sentido.

- Não é assim tão difícil, James!- disse Remus, revirando os olhos, enquanto ordenava os livros na prateleira.

- Se és assim tão inteligente, ajuda-me!- resmungou ele, estendendo o pedaço de pergaminho a Remus.

Remus suspirou, deixando um livro de Transfiguração em cima da cama e aproximando-se dele.

- Passando por cima da amiga com um segredo, o que achas da garota sem identidade?- perguntou Remus, lendo as palavras rapidamente, sentando-se num banco à frente de James.

- Não sei!- disse ele, suspirando profundamente.

- James! Faz o esforço se queres um dia encontrar a tua Cinderella!- disse Remus.

- O.K.! O.K.! Uma garota sem identidade…

- Pensa deste modo…- interrompeu Remus.- Pensa que isto é uma linha de tempo, mas misturada!

- Sim… Primeiro a princesa sem face, que é a Cinderella!- murmurou James, fitando o tecto, deitado na cama.

- Depois a garota sem identidade que deveria experimentar o sapato e depois a amiga com um segredo…- disse Remus, sorrindo.

- Que está mesmo ao nosso lado, na actualidade!- continuou James.

- Sim… É uma possibilidade…- concluiu ele.

- Mas à um problema, Remus… Não havia mais ninguém na fila para experimentar o sapato depois de Shondra!

* * *

- Ainda não me disseste como ele está a reagir, Lily…- disse Beatrice, sorrindo a Lily, que revia o trabalho de Transfiguração. 

- A reagir? A reagir ao quê?- perguntou Lily, confusa, levantando os olhos verdes esmeralda, do pergaminho.

- Tu sabes… Ao quase-beijo!- exclamou ela, sentando-se numa cadeira.

- Beatrice!- repreendeu ela, mas não conseguindo evitar de se rir.

- Vá lá! Ele já falou no assunto?- perguntou Beatrice, curiosa.

Lily suspirou e levantou a cabeça do pergaminho, pousando a pena.

- Não… Acho que ele não quer estragar a nossa amizade… Parece que nunca demos um "quase-beijo"!

Beatrice revirou os olhos.

- Rapazes… A resposta pode estar mesmo à frente deles que eles não vêm nada…

- Então, James? Já descobriste a solução?- perguntou Sirius, saindo do banheiro e vendo que James e Remus discutiam sobre a adivinha.

- Não…- murmurou ele, suspirando.

- Como não? Recebeste essa adivinha à semanas! Já devias ter descoberto mais alguma coisa!- replicou Sirius, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo.

- Pois, mas eu não consigo descobrir quem é a amiga e a garota, apesar de serem, supostamente a mesma pessoa!- disse ele, levantando-se da cama e começando a andar às voltas no dormitório.

- Acho que não devias ir por essas palavras e sim pelo teu coração…- disse Remus, fazendo James parar bruscamente.

- O que queres dizer com isso?- perguntou James, olhando para o amigo.

- Que devias pensar com o teu coração e não com a tua cabeça…- disse Remus, simplesmente, deixando o amigo mais confuso.

- E como faço isso?

- Olha, vai ter com a Lily que ela diz-te!- disse Sirius, acenando com a mão em direcção à porta.

* * *

- Lily! Lily! 

- Shhhhhhhhh!

- Desculpe, Madame Pince…- disse James, afastando-se da bibliotecária furiosa.

Lily levantou o olhar ao ver James, cansado de tanto correr, à sua frente.

- P… Preciso de falar contigo…- disse ele, sorrindo.

Lily corou. Ele já teria descoberto a adivinha?

- C… Comigo?- gaguejou.

- Sim… Mas não aqui. Podemos ir até ao lago?- perguntou ele, fazendo a garota sorrir, com o coração acelerado.

- Claro… De qualquer das maneiras, já me ia embora. A Beatrice teve que voltar ao dormitório, por causa… de umas coisas.- disse ela, sorrindo.

- Óptimo.- disse ele, ajudando-a a arrumar os livros, os pergaminhos e as penas.

* * *

- Então, o que me querias dizer?- perguntou Lily, sentando-se debaixo de uma árvore, na neve fofa e fria. 

- Bem… Foi uma coisa que o Remus disse, mas como não me conseguiu explicar muito bem, aconselharam-me a vir ter contigo…

- Ah, sim? E o que é?- perguntou Lily, disfarçando a desilusão, o ver que não tinha a ver com a adivinha…

- Ele disse-me para pensar com o meu coração e não com a minha cabeça…- disse ele, visivelmente baralhado.

Lily sorriu. Afinal tinha a ver com a adivinha.

- Bem… Como te hei-de explicar… Não, não te posso explicar. O amor é uma coisa inexplicável, mesmo.- murmurou ela, pensando.

James olhou-a pacientemente.

- Pensa assim… O que tu sentiste quando viste a Cinderella a descer pela escadaria e quando dançaste com ela?- perguntou Lily, com o coração a palpitar.

- Não sei bem… Um formigueiro na barriga… Acho que me apaixonei por ela… Ela era tão bonita, maravilhosa…- disse ele, abrindo um sorriso sincero.

Lily sorriu.

- Tens aí… Quando te apaixonaste pela Cinderella, foi com o teu coração que pensaste em como ela era bela, apesar de ela até poder ser feia …- disse ela, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado e sorrindo abertamente.- E como te sentiste em relação a Shondra? Quando viste que o sapato cabia no pé dela?

James ficou durante longos minutos em silêncio, pensando no que havia sentido.

- Por um lado fiquei feliz, por a ter encontrado, porque ela realmente era a Cinderella. Tinha cabelo ruivo e… cabia no sapato…- James parou e viu as mechas ruivas de Lily brilharem ao sol, de uma maneira que o fascinou.- O que seria isso?

- Pensaste com a cabeça de que ela poderia ser a Cinderella… Existem várias garotas com cabelo ruivo, James. E que, de certeza, têm o mesmo número de pé que a Spitz…- disse ela, desviando o olhar para o lago.

- Quer dizer que me enganei? Quer dizer que a Shondra não é a verdadeira Cinderella?- perguntou James, resistindo à tentação de passar as mãos por aqueles cabelos ruivos.

- Talvez…- murmurou Lily, hipnotizada com os reflexos que o sol fazia no lago.

* * *

- REMUS! JÁ SEI!- gritou James, entrando no dormitório, mas encontrando-o vazio. 

Olhando atentamente em volta, reparou num bilhete que jazia em cima da sua cama.

_Fomos a Hogsmeade comprar as prendas de Natal… Vemo-nos antes do jantar se não vieres também!_

_Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho_

James suspirou e colocou o bilhete dentro do bolso do casaco. Dirigindo-se à sua mala de viagem, retirou a capa de Invisibilidade, que arrumou dentro da mala com todo o cuidado.

Virando-se para a mala de Sirius, James procurou atentamente o mapa dos Marotos, um mapa que mostrava todas as passagens de Hogwarts e os ocupantes do castelo, onde quer que eles estivessem.

- Levaram-no…- murmurou James, arrumando alguns antigos livros de Sirius de volta na mala, sem se dar conta de que, de dentro de um desses livros, caía um velho pergaminho amarelado pelo tempo, com os nomes de quatro garotas.

* * *

O Natal chegara e como haviam poucos alunos na escola, Dumbledore decidira juntar todos numa mesa para comemorarem juntos o jantar de véspera de Natal. 

- Então, menina Evans? Como vão os preparativos para o baile deste ano?- perguntou ele, sorrindo à garota.

- Vão bem… Basta só fazer o relatório dos preparativos, professor.- disse Lily, com naturalidade, sorrindo.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo.

- E os treinos de Quidditch, senhor Potter?- perguntou mais uma vez, mas dirigindo-se a James.

- Também. Um pouco mais de treino e ganhamos o campeonato!- disse ele, recebendo olhares de desprezo de dois Slytherins, que se encontravam à mesa.

- Isso é o que veremos!- disse Beatrice, sorrindo.

Continuaram o jantar, entre conversas alegres e as piadas de Sirius que faziam todos se rirem, inclusive a professora McGonnagal.

- Lily! Acorde!- chamou alguém, perto do seu ouvido, acordando a garota.

- Beatrice! Como entraste aqui!- perguntou Lily, olhando para a garota, esperando uma explicação.

Estavam no Salão Comunal de Gryffindor e, portanto, Beatrice não deveria estar ali, por ela ser de Ravenclaw.

- O Remus deu-me a palavra chave!- disse ela sorrindo.- Disse que podíamos abrir as prendas em conjunto, para não ficar muito sozinha. Mas está descansada! Depois podes mudar a passe!

Lily sorriu e levantou-se, dirigindo-se ao dormitório dos garotos.

Como já não podia aceder ao dormitório feminino e não se queria queixar a Dumbledore do que acontecera, não por temer Shondra, mas sim por não querer que esta pusesse em risco o seu maior segredo, Lily conseguira pedir a um dos elfos que colocavam os presentes de Natal nos dormitórios, para que, em vez de colocar os seus nos dormitórios femininos do sétimo ano de Gryffindor, para colocá-los no dormitório masculino.

Dando três pancadas na porta com a mão, Lily esperou até Sirius abrir a porta, esfregando um olho, ainda ensonado.

- Lily? Tão cedo?- perguntou ele, bocejando.

- Sirius, são quase dez horas!- riu-se Beatrice, vendo ele a coçar a cabeça, com os olhos semicerrados, devido à luminosidade que entrava no dormitório completamente escuro.

- Ahm… São? Espera aí… O que estás aqui a fazer?- perguntou Sirius, reparando em Beatrice.

Lily revirou os olhos, com um sorriso divertido no rosto, deixando Beatrice explicar a Sirius, tudo o que lhe dissera.

- Hora de acordar, meninos!- disse Lily, abrindo as cortinas.

- FELIZ NATAL!

Lily saltou com o susto, ao ver que os seus amigos já estavam acordados e com sorrisos no rosto.

- Vocês ainda me dão um ataque cardíaco!- disse Lily, sorrindo.

- Mas primeiro abre as prendas, não é Lily?- riu-se Remus, apontando para um enorme monte de prendas de Natal, que eram dela.

* * *

- Apanhei-te!- exclamou Sirius, segurando Lily ao colo, levantando-a no ar, fazendo-a soltar gargalhadas. 

- Cuidado!- gritou Beatrice, no momento em que Sirius apanhava com uma bola de neve na parte esquerda do rosto.

- James!- exclamou ele, pousando Lily no chão e correndo atrás do amigo que se ria à gargalhada.

Encontravam-se nos terrenos de Hogwarts, perto do lago, a fazer uma batalha de bolas de neve.

- Acertei-te!- disse Beatrice, triufante, ao ver que tinha acertado com uma bola de neve na nuca de Remus.

- Ah, é?- disse ele, em tom de desafio, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

- Estou a adorar este Natal…- disse Beatrice, deitando-se na neve, cansada, e começando a mexer as pernas e os braços para cima e para baixo, de modo a fazer um anjo. 

Lily sorriu, deitando-se ao seu lado.

- Também.- disse ela, olhando os marotos ainda absortos na batalha de bolas de neve, rindo-se.

- Nunca tive um Natal tão divertido… Todos os anos era a mesma coisa!

- Umh, Umh…- disse Lily, apreciando agora o gancho em forma de borboleta que James lhe tinha oferecido para o cabelo, adornado a ouro e com pequenos brilhantes verdes, muito semelhantes a esmeraldas.

- É lindo, não é?- perguntou Beatrice, sorrindo, apontando para o gancho.

- Sim… Foi uma das melhores prendas.- disse Lily, olhando para a amiga.- Adorei também o livro de contos de fadas que tu me ofereceste.

Beatrice sorriu, olhando para o céu.

- Falando assim parece que nos conhecemos à muito tempo.- disse ela, fechando os olhos para sentir melhor a brisa que lhe queimava o rosto de tanto frio.

- Pois parece…- disse Lily.

Beatrice suspirou e numa voz baixa e calma começou a cantar uma canção que fez Lily arrepiar-se. Uma canção quase esquecida. A canção que a própria mãe lhe cantara quando ainda era criança.

_Dancing pairs…_

_Painted wings…_

_Things I almost remember…_

_And a song…_

_Someone sings…_

_Once upon on December…_

Lily queria perguntar a Beatrice de onde conhecia a música, mas não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, querendo apreciar o timbre da voz da amiga, que ficava cada vez mais longe, ao mesmo tempo que Lily fechava os olhos, para sentir pequenos flocos de neve a caírem-lhe no rosto, ao mesmo tempo que recordações passadas lhe vinham à memória…

* * *

_- Não, mãe! Não poderá levar a Lily!- dizia a sua mãe, negando com a cabeça._

_Uma Lily de quatro anos, com cabelo ruivo longo, preso em duas tranças, uma em cada parte da cabeça, espreitava pela porta que dava à cozinha._

_- Elizabeth! Estás a ser infantil! A tua filha é uma…_

_- Eu sei o que ela é! Mas se depender de mim, ela nunca conhecerá essa vida!- disse Elizabeth, virando a cara a uma mulher, com alguns cabelos brancos misturados com o cabelo loiro, num penteado elegante._

_- Não podes fazer isso… A nossa linhagem depende disso…- disse a senhora, colocando uma caixinha de veludo em cima do balcão da cozinha.- Espero que isto sirva para te lembrar do que foste e sempre serás… E o que um dia a tua filha se torneará!_

_Elizabeth olhou para um anel de ouro branco, com uma esmeralda cravada, que se encontrava dentro da caixa…

* * *

_

**Música:** Enya-_Once upon on December_

* * *

Eu sei que este capítulo, supostamente, era para se chamar Valentine, mas entretanto chegou o aniversário de uma amiga e decidi escrever um capítulo dedicado a ela. Mas espero que tenham gostado, hein? 

**Resposta à reviews!**

**Ana Carolina Zatta:** Não comentei? Não comentei como? É impossível ter-me esquecido da sua review! Mas se foi possível peço imensaaaaaa desculpa! Aqui está a continuação para lhe matar a curiosidade! Beijos!

**Lily Souma:** Outra review! Outra ENORMEEEEE review! Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Esteja descansada que adoro reviews grandes! Quanto à continuação... Talvez... Vou pensar! Mas ainda há muitos mistérios por resolver... E um deles é o fim deste capítulo! E sera no próximo capitulo que descobrirá porque James desconfia da Shondra! Desculpe, mas tive que escrever esse capítulo aí, antes do próximo que é essencial... Digamos que este capítulo é um... Bónus! Rsrsrsrs... E quanto ao "quase-beijo" espero que este capitulo tenha resolvido sua dúvida... Sim, James é tapado... Custa-me escrever desta maneira James, mas teve que ser... Bjx!

**Flavinha Greeneye:** Realmente estava-me perguntando à alguns capítulos atrásporque tinha desaparecido! Mas vejo agora porquê! Bjx e continue lendo a fic!

**julinha:** Aqui esta mais um capítulo e espero que o ache tao perfeito como os outros, apesar de pequenino! Bjz!

**Rayane Potter:** Obrigado por ter lido minha fic e deixado review... E eu não acho infantil! Uma pessoa tem que se divertir, mesmo vendo esses filmes! Eu também gosto, até! Bjx!

**DeH:** Obrigado... Sua review pode ser pequena mas foi esclarecedora... Rsrsrsrsrs... Bjo!

**Miss Lupin:** Acredite que eu também lhe dava uma surra, mas por enquanto não posso... Continue lendo e deixando essas maravilhosas reviews, viu? Bjo!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** "Valentine" (Agora é que é!) 

(Decidi colocar um pouco do próximo capítulo para não ficarem tristes comigo... Beijos!)

_"- Não, não me magoaste… Apenas lembrei-me de algo que me entristeceu…_

_- Do garoto?- perguntou James, fitando as costas de Lily. _

_- Não fales do que não sabes, James!- disse Lily, tão bruscamente, que nem parecia ela. _

_- Porque não me contas, Lily! Eu sou teu amigo!- disse ele, colocando-se à frente dele. _

_- Porque há segredos que ninguém pode saber, James… Nem mesmo os amigos!- murmurou ela, evitando o contacto de olhos entre James e ela. _

_- Mas eu estou preocupado contigo! Poderias-me dizer… _

_- Tu nunca estiveste interessado em saber quem era a verdadeira Cinderella! Porque agora, de repente, estás tão preocupado comigo!- gritou Lily, já com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. _

_- O que… O que estás a falar?"

* * *

_

Por favoooooooooooooooooooooooooooor! Deixem reviews! Bjx! 


	7. Valentine

º**CinderLily**º**  
**por _MissyGoldy_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 7  
**_"Valentine"_

Dezembro e Janeiro passaram, rapidamente, e Fevereiro aproximava-se, já com todos os alunos da escola de volta, preparando-se para uma nova temporada de aulas e tarefas.

Lily continuava a dormir no Salão Comunal, contra a vontade dos amigos que queriam que ela fosse dormir para uma das suas camas, enquanto que um deles ia dormir para o sofá do Salão, mas ela recusava sempre. Já James, pouco a pouco, chegava cada vez mais perto da solução da adivinha.

- Pensa com o coração e não com a cabeça…- murmurou ele, olhando para o pergaminho.

* * *

- Lily! O Remus convidou-me para um encontro!- exclamou Beatrice, entrando na sala dos monitores-chefe aos pulos, e abraçando a amiga feliz. 

- Quem bom! Mas, espera aí… Como é que conseguiste arranjar a palavra passe para entrares aqui?- perguntou Lily, sufocando com o abraço, curiosa em como a amiga conseguia as palavras passes para entrar nos sítios em que não podia.

- Isso agora não interessa! Mas, não é tão bom! Ele realmente convidou-me para acompanhá-lo no Dia de S. Valentim!- riu-se Beatrice, pulando de alegria, sonhadora.

- Sim, é muito bom! Mas agora tenho que acabar isto aqui, Beatrice, por favor!- implorou Lily, sentando-se novamente na cadeira, que abandonara quando a amiga entrara.

- E onde está o James?- perguntou ela, olhando em volta, esperando ver o garoto ali, a ajudar a ruiva nas suas muitas tarefas de monitoria.

- Treino de Quidditch… Já sabes como ele é quanto toca ao desporto!- disse Lily, endireitando um monte de pergaminhos desordenados. - Ele disse-me que só poderia aparecer por aqui mais tarde…

* * *

- Então, James? Já descobriste alguma solução para a adivinha?- perguntou Sirius, massajando o braço direito, cansado. 

James e Sirius, tal como toda a equipa de Quidditch, encontravam-se nos balneários, após mais um treino exaustivo de Quidditch, a tomar duche e a relaxar.

- Ainda não, mas sinto que estou perto de descobrir …- murmurou ele, enfiando as calças, apressadamente.

- Então, é melhor apressares-te … O baile está próximo e é melhor descobrires depressa quem é a Cinderella, antes que te enganem novamente…

James acenou afirmativamente, vendo que o amigo estava certo. Tinha que descobrir o mais depressa possível quem era aquela garota…

* * *

- Finalmente! Pensava que já não vinhas James!- disse Lily, ao ver o amigo entrar estafado, sorrindo abertamente. 

- Achas mesmo que ia deixar-te aqui sozinha?- perguntou ele, devolvendo o sorriso e tirando o pesado manto, pra o pendurar no bengaleiro.

- Nunca se sabe…- sorriu ela, seguindo-o com o olhar, até à secretária, onde o maroto sentou-se estafado e suspirando, mas continuando a sorrir à amiga. – De qualquer das maneiras, hoje temos que entregar a lista dos preparativos do baile a Dumbledore, James. Por isso é melhor despacharmo-nos…

James assentiu e aproximou-se de Lily, que já tirava um novo pergaminho de dentro de uma das gavetas da secretária, molhando a pena no tinteiro.

Numa letra fina e elegante, Lily começou a escrever _"Lista de Preparativos"_ no topo da folha.

- Essa letra…- sussurrou James, olhando a letra de Lily.

- Disseste alguma coisa, James?- perguntou Lily, olhando para James curiosa.

- Nada, nada… Apenas estava a comentar que tinhas uma letra muito bonita…- disse James, sorrindo, tentando disfarçar os leves rubores do rosto.

- Ah… Obrigada! Mas agora temos que nos concentrar!- disse ela, sorrindo e voltando a sua atenção para o pergaminho.

_Lista de Preparativos_

_Pelos Monitores-Chefes Lily Evans e James Potter_

_O baile de máscaras decorrerá dia 10 de Junho e começará às 20.00. É obrigatório o uso de uma máscara, à excepção no rosto, que poderá ser uma decisão do aluno. Não será, também, obrigatório levar pares._

_Comida e Bebidas: As bebidas e alguns aperitivos serão fornecidos pelo Três Vassouras e o resto da comida pela própria escola._

_Decoração: Simples. Baseado, principalmente, na estação da Primavera. Teremos que recolher alguma informação sobre as principais alergias dos alunos às flores, já que a decoração será basicamente isso. No exterior os jardins terão arbustos de porte baixo, decorado com fadas multicoloridas, enquanto que no interior haverá um palco e uma escadaria, por onde descerão os alunos, decorada com borboletas e hera._

_Música: Ainda a ser pensado, mas em princípio será da responsabilidade de Beatrice Gillman e Stephanie Dickelson, que cantarão algumas músicas para a entrada do baile e, de resto, será música clássica._

- Penso que está tudo…- disse Lily, voltando a reler a lista, cuidadosamente.

Vendo que não obtinha qualquer resposta da parte de James, Lily baixou a lista e viu que este a fitava-a interessado.

- Está tudo bem?- perguntou Lily, corando levemente.

- N…Nada, desculpa!- engasgou-se James, parecendo acordar de um sonho.

Lily voltou a baixar o olhar para a lista, com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- Lily?- chamou James, ao que ela ergueu novamente a cabeça da lista.

- Sim?- perguntou ela, olhando o garoto mais uma vez curiosa pela estranha atitude dele.

- Tu… Bem… Eu… Eu ouvi dizer que tinhas tido uma desilusão amorosa… A alguns anos atrás… É verdade?- perguntou ele, subtilmente, esperando pacientemente alguma reacção da amiga.

O coração de Lily começou a bater mais depressa, ao mesmo tempo que uma dor muito forte e inesperada atacava o seu estômago.

- Sim… É verdade… Porque perguntas?- perguntou Lily, olhando para a lista, tentando disfarçar a tristeza que sentira ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Bem… É que o Sirius disse-me e eu fiquei… Sabes… Curioso…! Quer dizer… Quem te iria trocar por outra garota?- perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Sem conseguir disfarçar mais, uma lágrima acariciou a face de Lily.

- L…Lily? Disse alguma coisa que te magoou?- perguntou ele, preocupado, levantando-se da cadeira e rodeando a secretária para se aproximar dela.

Lily virou-lhe a cara sem responder, pois se abrisse a boca poderia dizer alguma coisa que pudesse se arrepender mais tarde.

- Lily? Fala comigo, por favor… Magoei-te?- perguntou James, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e segurando-lhe as mãos.

Sentindo o contacto indesejável, mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante, Lily afastou as mãos e levantou-se, virando-lhe as costas.

- Não, não me magoaste… Apenas lembrei-me de algo que me entristeceu…- disse ela, envolvendo o corpo com os seus próprios braços e olhando pela janela.

- Do garoto?- perguntou James, fitando as costas de Lily.

- Não fales do que não sabes, James!- disse Lily, tão bruscamente, que nem parecia ela.

- Porque não me contas, Lily! Eu sou teu amigo!- disse ele, colocando-se à frente dela, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

- Porque há segredos que ninguém pode saber, James… Nem mesmo os amigos!- murmurou ela, evitando o contacto de olhos entre James e ela.

- Mas eu estou preocupado contigo! Poderias-me dizer…

- Tu nunca estiveste interessado em saber quem era a verdadeira Cinderella! Porque agora, de repente, estás tão preocupado comigo!- interrompeu bruscamente Lily, aos gritos, já com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- O que… O que estás a falar?

- A Beatrice tem razão… És tão… tão… idiota!- gritou Lily, virando-lhe as costas e saindo do compartimento, deixando para trás um James completamente petrificado.

* * *

- Tens a certeza que ela te disse isso?- perguntou Sirius, com uma sobrancelha erguida, não acreditando no que o amigo acabara de dizer. 

- Com todas as palavras…- murmurou James, com uma expressão triste no rosto.- O pior é que eu não sei o que disse para a ofender tanto…

Sirius revirou os olhos com a estupidez do amigo.

- Sabes, James… Nunca pensei que pudesses ser tão idiota, a ponto de não veres o que está mesmo por baixo do teu nariz.- disse Sirius, pegando na mala, já com os livros das disciplinas que teria a seguir e deixando o dormitório.

James ficou ainda mais confuso com o que o melhor amigo dissera.

"_O que ele sabe, que eu não sei?"

* * *

_

_"O que aconteceu, Lily? B.G."_

_"Não aconteceu nada, Beatrice… L.E."_

_"Não vale a pena dizeres isso! Vê-se que estiveste a chorar e não paraste um momento sem suspirar! O que se passa?"_

_"Já te disse! Agora deixa-me prestar atenção à aula."_

_"Como se quisesses ouvir o que o Binns tem a dizer sobre a revolução dos gnomos psicopatas! Diz-me o que se passa, JÁ!"_

_"O.K.! O.K.! Eu, literalmente, disse ao James que eu era a Cinderella, mas não sei se ele percebeu… Espera… Não… Ele não percebeu…"_

_"O QUÊ! Mas, eu pensei que estavas à espera do baile!"_

_"E estou! Mas… Descontrolei-me por ele ser tão tapado!"_

_"Eu disse-te! E então… Já conseguiste voltar para o dormitório?"_

_"Nem por isso…"_

_"Sabes… Outra coisa que não percebo! O James já devia ter percebido que és realmente a Cinderella sem a adivinha! A Shondra odeia-te mais do que todas as outras! Seria óbvio, não?"_

_"Para o James, não! Credo! Estou apaixonada por um príncipe encantado tão idiota…"_

_"Não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos, Lily…"_

_"Eu sei… Mas… Estou tão cansada de mentir para ele! E ainda por cima a Shondra quer afastá-lo de mim!"_

_"Se calhar é por isso que ele é tapado! Porque só ouve o que a Shondra diz!"_

_"Sim… Acho que tens razão…"_

_"Já falaste com o Remus?"_

_"Com o Remus? Porquê?"_

_"Ora… Tu sabes… Sobre o encontro! Ele disse-te porque me tinha convidado?"_

_"Naturalmente, foi por gostar de ti, não Beatrice?"_

_"Sei lá… Os rapazes às vezes fazem coisas imprevisíveis… Nunca se sabe o que se há-de esperar deles!"_

_"Está descansada… O Remus é querido e fofo! Ele irá adorar o encontro e estar contigo!"_

_"Falando agora em encontros… O que aconteceu ao Leonard?"_

_"Bem… Depois de voltar de Londres, ele disse-me que tinha gostado de ter estado comigo, mesmo que tenha sido por pouco tempo… Mas eu penso que ele ficou desiludido…"_

_"Não admira… Abandonaste-o a meio do encontro!"_

_"Beatrice! Não te rias! Não tem piada nenhuma!"_

A campainha soou, marcando o final da aula. Amachucando o papel e colocando-o no bolso, Lily arrumou rapidamente os materiais na mala e saiu da sala, antes que James se aproximasse dela.

* * *

- Ela não me deixa sequer aproximar-me dela, Almofadinhas!- disse James, enquanto dirigiam-se os dois até à torre de Astronomia, onde teriam a sua aula nocturna.

- Mas vai insistindo! Nunca se sabe quando ela volta a falar-te!- disse Sirius, subindo as escadas de pedra e abrindo o alçapão, para se deparar com alguns dos seus colegas de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw e o próprio professor, já ali.

- Meninos, silêncio!- pediu o professor Kinpson, o professor mais jovem de toda a escola, com cabelos loiros escuros e olhos cinzentos claros.- Esta noite vamos ter oportunidade de observar o movimento do planeta Vénus e Marte, ficando alinhados. Como já devem saber, quando se dá esse alinhamento, origina-se, segundo a vossa professora de Adivinhação, uma onda invisível de amor. Isto porque, como diz a lenda dos antigos gregos e romanos, a deusa Vénus e o deus Marte tinham uma paixão secreta, e quando os seus planetas estão alinhados, essa paixão é reflectida para o nosso planeta. Mas, é claro, é tudo um mito, mas pode sempre se tornar realidade!

Beatrice sorriu, olhando para Remus, que prestava atenção a cada pequena palavra do professor.

- De qualquer das maneiras, decidi juntar um aluno com uma aluna, para poderem observar este acontecimento, que apenas durará até ao último dia desta semana.- continuou o professor, retirando de entre de muitas das suas folhas, um pergaminho levemente amachucado nas pontas e começando a ler: - James Potter ficará com Shondra Spitz…

- Professor, ela não veio à aula!- disse uma garota, ao lado do professor.

Lily olhou em direcção da voz, que lhe pareceu muito familiar, e pôde ver Gina Spitz, irmã gémea de Shondra.

Gina, ao invés de ter o cabelo preto, como o da irmã, decidira fazê-lo voltar à cor natural, que Lily tivera a oportunidade de ver no seu primeiro e segundo ano, antes da garota pintá-lo de ruivo. Um loiro brilhante caía numa cascata de ouro até ao meio das costas, delineando leves ondulações.

Os olhos verdes de Lily cruzaram-se com os cinzentos de Gina, que sorriu, para surpresa da ruiva.

- Então, Sr. Potter ficará com… Lily Evans…- disse ele.- A menina Evans está na aula certo?

- Sim, aqui!- disse Lily, erguendo uma mão, para o professor vê-la, no meio daqueles alunos todos de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw.

- Muito bem! Juntem-se num dos telescópios que eu já vos ajudo.- disse ele, e voltando o olhar para a lista continuou a ler:- Remus Lupin ficará com Beatrice Gillman, Sirius Black com Leslie Adams, Peter…

O professor continuava a ler a lista, enquanto os casais se juntavam à volta de um telescópio.

James e Lily mantinham-se em silêncio, não sabendo o que dizer.

- Ah…- começou James, fazendo Lily erguer o olhar.- Eu queria pedir desculpa, Lily…

- Desculpa? Porquê?- perguntou Lily, corando levemente, mas não se notando muito com a escuridão da noite.

- Tu sabes… Pelo que disse no outro dia que te tenha ofendido… Eu não queria…

- Não faz mal!- disse Lily, interrompendo-o.- Eu também descontrolei-me um pouco.

James sorriu e sem Lily esperar, deu um pequeno beijo ma face dela.

- Obrigado, Lily… Acho que não conseguia passar muito tempo sem falar contigo.- disse ele, fazendo a garota sorrir.

- De nada…

* * *

A aula acabara antes de eles se darem por isso. James ajudou Lily a arrumar os livros, enquanto falavam entusiasmados pela espantosa visão dos planetas se alinhando. Despedindo-se no final das escadas, Lily dirigiu-se por um caminho contrário ao do de James, dizendo que tinha que ir buscar um livro à Sala do Monitores Chefe. Remus pediu, então, desculpa, dizendo que tinha que acompanhar Beatrice até à Torre de Ravenclaw, enquanto que Sirius e Leslie, com sorrisos marotos no rosto, desapareciam uma das esquinas dos corredores.

Encolhendo os ombros, James caminhou pelo corredor deserto, mas a meio do caminho estacou, reconhecendo a voz de Shondra se pronunciar de dentro de uma das salas.

- Como é possível um rapaz tão bonito e atraente como tu, ter deixado escapar aquela garota idiota?- perguntou ela irritada.

- Já te disse, Shondra! Ela começou a correr atrás de uma estúpida coruja pela rua abaixo!- retrucou outra voz.

James aproximou-se cuidadosamente da porta espreitando pela fresta.

- Leonard…?- murmurou ele, ao reconhecer o garoto, que parecia estar furioso.

- Está bem! Mas temos que arranjar alguma maneira de afastá-la do meu caminho… Ela ainda vai-me estragar os planos!- disse Shondra, com um olhar de raiva.

- Não sei como… A Lily está mesmo apaixonada por…

- Shh! Cala-te! E não digas o nome daquela idiota à minha frente!

- O.K.! Mas esse teu plano também é difícil… Com espera um dia vires-te casar com ele?

- Tenho as minhas formas…- disse Lorena, retirando de um dos bolsos um frasco cheio com uma poção rosa pálida.

- Mas isso é…

- Exactamente!- disse Shondra, voltando a guardar o frasco no bolso.- Uma gotinha desta poção e o James ficará irremediavelmente apaixonado por mim…

James semicerrou os olhos, sentindo a fúria e o ódio a invadi-lo, enquanto que Leonard sorria.

- És tão inteligente…- disse ele, aproximando-se dela.

- Claro que sou… Pelo menos mais esperta do que James! Já viste? Ainda não descobriu quem é a verdadeira Cinderella, quando ela está mesmo à frente dele!- riu-se Shondra.

James não aguentou e abriu a porta.

- J… James?

* * *

A segunda semana de Fevereiro chegara e trouxera, juntamente com ela, o fim-de-semana dedicado a todos os casais apaixonados: o dia de S. Valentim.

Beatrice a cada dia que passava ficava ainda mais ansiosa pelo encontro com Remus, enquanto que Lily limitava-se a rir das crises de nervos da amiga.

- Lily! Estou tão nervosa! E se ele pensar que eu só digo baboseiras!- dizia Beatrice, devorando uma torrada.

- Ele não pensará isso! E tu nunca dizes baboseiras!- riu-se Lily, dando um gole no seu sumo.

Sem ter noção, suspirou. Era dia de S. Valentim. Como o tempo passara tão rapidamente?

- Não sei, Lily… E se ele não gostar de mim? Vou fazer figura de idio… Ele está ali!- exclamou ela, ao ver Remus entrar sorridente no Salão.

- Bom-dia, meninas!- cumprimentou ele, dando um beijo no rosto de cada uma e sentando-se.

- Bom-dia, Remus.- disseram as duas em coro, Beatrice ainda um pouco corada pelo beijo.

- Lily, nem vais acreditar o que se passou…- disse Remus, com um sorriso misterioso.

- O quê?

- O James ouviu uma conversa entre a Spitz e… o Leonard.- disse ele, fazendo Lily pousar o sumo de abóbora.

- O quê!

- Exactamente! Ao que parece, a Shondra queria que o Leonard te pedisse para saíres com ele, apenas para te afastar do caminho dela.

- E como James reagiu?- perguntou Beatrice, interessada, também ela, na conversa.

- Ficou furioso… E nem sabes o melhor…- disse ele, fazendo a curiosidade de Lily aumentar.- A Shondra acabou por se descair… e disse que não era a Cinderella…

Lily escancarou a boca.

- Mas… O que aconteceu?

- Ela ainda tentou emendar as coisas, mas acho que o James não ficou lá muito convencido… Ele está a considerar a acabar o namoro com ela…- disse Remus, vendo um sorriso disfarçado da amiga.- Também não é de admirar… Ele já desconfiava que ela estava a esconder qualquer coisa dele…

- Como o quê?- perguntou Beatrice.

- A algum tempo atrás, ele ouviu a Shondra a ameaçar a irmã… A dizer que, se a Gina dissesse alguma coisa sobre a verdade da história da Cinderella, ela ficaria arrependida… Muito arrependida.- disse Remus, olhando preocupado para Lily.

- Não me olhes assim Remus. Não tenho medo das ameaças dela.- disse Lily.

- Mas é melhor teres cuidado… Estás a correr muito risco.- contrapôs ele.

- Principalmente, na tua posição Lily!- disse Beatrice, apontando para o anel com a esmeralda, que Lily agora usava.

- Que posição?- perguntou Remus, olhando desconfiado de Beatrice para Lily.

- Não ligues, Remus. Quando chegar o momento, saberás ao que a Beatrice está-se a referir.- disse Lily, olhando para o anel que brilhava.

* * *

Lily passeava sozinha pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, olhando, por vezes, para os casais de namorados que passavam por ela, felizes.

Suspirou e olhou para uma montra distraída.

Nessa manhã, James perguntara a Lily se ela iria a Hogsmeade e Lily dissera que sim. Mas até agora, ele não aparecera. Então, onde estaria ele?

- LILY!- chamou alguém atrás dela. Através do reflexo do vidro da montra, Lily pôde responder à própria pergunta.

- James!- disse Lily, sorrindo, virando-se para ele.

- Olá… Desculpa eu ter demorado tanto! É que…- disse ele, erguendo uma caixa vermelha, com um laço dourado e com vários corações dourados. -… eu queira oferecer-te isto, como forma de desculpa.

- Mas, James! Já pediste desculpa!- disse Lily, aceitando o embrulho nas suas mãos.

- Sim, mas… Não foi suficiente.- disse ele.- Então? Vais abrir o embrulho ou não?

Sorrindo, Lily assentiu e começou a retirar o laço cuidadosamente. Retirando a tampa da caixa, a ruiva pôde ver finalmente o seu conteúdo.

Um gato pequenino espreguiçou-se no fundo da caixa, soltando um miado em seguida, com a luminosidade.

- Um gato?- perguntou Lily, pegando cuidadosamente na pequena bola de pelo negra.

- Bem… Sim. O Remus disse-me que tiveste um gato quando eras pequenina e que ficaste triste quando ele fugiu…- disse James, acariciando o pelo do animal, que ronronou satisfeito.

- É verdade.- disse Lily, reparando que os olhos do gato eram da mesma cor que os seus.

- Gostaste?- perguntou ele, olhando para Lily.

- Sim, muito…- disse Lily, beijando James na face.- Obrigado, James.

- De nada…- disse James, dirigindo-a pela rua principal de Hogsmeade.

* * *

- Valentine! Vem cá!- chamou Lily, ao que o gato respondeu, aproximando-se em pisadas desastradas, abandonando o monte de pergaminhos, que havia em cima da secretária.

- É incrível. Vais a Hogsmeade sozinha e voltas de lá com James e um gato!- riu-se Beatrice, brincando com o gato, que saltava para apanhar a pena que a garota segurava numa das mãos.

- Sim… Mas ele continua sem querer saber da adivinha, o que me deixa irritada!- disse Lily, olhando abstraída pela janela.

- Tem paciência! Vais ver que ele só está em busca de mais uma pista!- disse a amiga, tentando acalmar a garota, sentando-se na beira da cama.

Encontravam-se na Sala Precisa, sob a forma do quarto de Lily, que elas apelidaram como O Quarto Secreto e que utilizam quando queriam falar uma com a outra sem interrupções.

- Espero bem que sim… E o teu encontro com o Remus? Como correu?- perguntou Lily, ao que Beatrice corou fortemente.

- Digamos que correu… normalmente …- disse Beatrice.

- Não me mintas!

- O.K.! Eu e o Remus… Beijámo-nos!- disse ela, enfiando a cara numa almofada.

- Sério?- perguntou Lily, com um sorriso e ao ver a amiga acenar afirmativamente começou-se a rir.- Como foi?

- Bom…- disse Beatrice, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

* * *

- Ah não!- exclamou Sirius, ao ver que Lily começava-se a deitar no sofá.- Já estou farto de te ver a dormir aí, Lily.

- E o que queres que…? Hey! Põe-me no chão, Sirius!- ordenou Lily, sendo carregada pelo amigo até ao dormitório masculino.- Eu não me importo de dormir no sofá!

- Mas importo-me eu!- disse ele, colocando a amiga numa das camas.- Hoje vais dormir aí! E isso é uma ordem! Se a desobedeceres ficas… ficas de castigo!

- Está bem, papai!- riu-se Lily, aconchegando-se na cama.- Não sei é onde vais dormir…

- Não te preocupes com isso… Dorme descansada, O.K.?

- O.K.!- disse Lily, sorrindo, fechando os olhos, arrebatada pelo sono.

* * *

- Ela já adormeceu?- perguntou uma voz, num sussurro.

"James?"

- Sim… Já. Mas é melhor irmos com cuidado… É melhor não a acordarmos.- murmurou outra vez, que pareceu a de Sirius.

"O que eles estão para aí a falar?"

- É melhor irmos… Está a ficar tarde. Vamos.- murmurou mais uma vez James.

Lily abriu os olhos ao ouvir a porta se abrir com um rangido.

- Shhhh! Olha que a acordas, Peter!- murmurou Sirius.

- Desculpem…

Ao ouvir a porta se fechar, Lily levantou-se. O que eles estavam a tramar?

Abrindo um pouco a porta, Lily pôde ver que o caminho estava livre. Descendo devagar as escadas, pôde ver que o Salão Comunal estava vazio. Olhando atenta ainda à volta, Lily viu que alguém saia pelo quadro da Dama Gorda. Alguém invisível…

"Só podem ser eles…"

Apressando-se, Lily passou também pelo quadro, deparando-se com o corredor frio e deserto. Andando devagar por ele, Lily pôde seguir as passadas sem dono que ouvia.

"Parece que eles ainda não notaram a minha presença…" riu-se Lily.

Lily continuou a segui-los até chegar aos exteriores da escola. Escondendo-se atrás de uns arbustos, Lily viu os três marotos retirarem uma capa da invisibilidade de cima de si próprios, perto do Salgueiro Zurzidor, uma árvore que se tornava agressiva, perante qualquer pequena ameaça.

"O que eles pensam que estão… O quê!"

James e Sirius transformaram-se, de um momento para o outro, em dois grandes animais. Sirius em um cão enorme negro e James num cervo elegante e altivo. Já Peter tinha desaparecido de vista.

Aproximaram-se um pouco mais da árvore que, com os seus ramos, tentava agredi-los. Então, muito de repente, os ramos congelaram no ar, com se tivesse paralisado e eles desapareceram por alguma abertura que deveria existir debaixo da árvore.

Rapidamente, Lily correu e, antes que os ramos da árvore pudessem mover-se novamente, entrou dentro de uma cavidade que havia mesmo debaixo da árvore.

- James?- murmurou a garota, olhando em volta.

Seguiu em frente, sempre tentando descobrir onde eles se tinham metido, até chegar a uma sala completamente destruída.

- Oh meu deus…- deixou escapar.

Olhando mais em volta, Lily deparou-se com um par de olhos amarelos brilhantes, que a fez perder a respiração.

- R… Remus…?

* * *

**Resposta às Reviews!**

**Miss Lupin:** Oi! Obrigado! É bom saber que gosta da minha fic! Bjx e continue mandando as suas reviews, viu?

**Rayane Potter: **Oi! Obrigado mesmo muito! Espero que goste também desse capitulo w que continue mandando reviews! Bjx!

**DD Black Malfoy: **Pode ser a sua primeira review, mas espero que seja a primeira de muitas outras! Rsrsrsrs… De qualquer das formas, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Continue lendo minha fic! Bjx!

**Isa Potter: **Oi! Que bom ter criado vergonha na cara, mesmo! Rsrsrs… Brincando! Adorei sua review! E quanto à relação de Lily com a família só o irão descobrir mesmo no final da fic! Bjx!

**Thay: **Claro que continuo! Com essa reviews como não poderei continuar? Acho que me matariam se parasse…

**Ana Carolina Zatta: **Aqui poderá responder à sua pergunta e lamento que seja não… James e tapado mesmo… Mas não se preocupe que ele vai descobrir… Vou colocar-lhe o cérebro nos próximos capítulos. Rsrsrsrs…E eu também tenho esperança de encontrar os nossos príncipes… Até podem estar mesmo debaixo do nosso nariz, né? Bjx!

**Lara Potter: **Não! Não postei os dois seguidos… Ate demorei uma semana para postar esse! Rsrsrsrs…Quanto ao segredo… Apenas no final da fic! Tenho msn: missygoldy Bjx!

**Julinha: **Oi! O James vai encontrar o papel, mas quando isso terá que você descobrir! Rsrsrs. Bjx e continue mandando reviews!

**Tatymoluka: **Não é bem isso… A mãe de Lily gostava de tudo o que tivesse relacionado com magia, portanto seria muito difícil que ela não deixaria a própria filha entrar nesse mundo! Mas só poderá saber o que elas estavam falando realmente no final da fic! Bjx!

* * *

Decidi colocar o título do próximo capítulo e que vos vai deixar muuuuuuuuuuuuuito contentes (acho eu).

**Próximo capítulo:** _"A Solução da Adivinha"_

E não se esqueçam! Deixem reviews! Bjo!


	8. A Solução da Adivinha

º**CinderLily**º**  
**por _MissyGoldy_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 8  
**_"A Solução da Adivinha"

* * *

_

- Ela vai ficar bem, Madame Pomfrey?- perguntou James à enfermeira, sendo visível a preocupação na sua voz.

Madame Pomfrey, uma senhora com curtos cabelos loiros, misturados com alguns fios brancos e acinzentados, e com olhos azuis muito claros, olhou instintivamente para a cama de Lily, preocupada. A ruiva encontrava-se desacordada, deitada debaixo de uns lençóis brancos quentes e confortáveis, estando mesmo ao lado da cama dela, Sirius e Beatrice, sentados, por sua vez, cada um, numas cadeiras de madeira, olhando para a amiga, tristemente.

- Claro que sim, querido…- disse a senhora, com um sorriso tristonho no rosto. - Mas temo que ela ficará desacordada por algum tempo… O choque foi muito grande e a menina Evans terá que ficar aqui até recuperar-se completamente.

James suspirou e agradeceu à senhora, afastando-se, logo em seguida, abatido e cansado, até a uma cadeira, entre as de Sirius e Beatrice, onde se sentou, observando atentamente o rosto e corpo inerte de Lily.

Vários arranhões longos, mas superficiais, cobriam-lhe os braços e o pescoço e um arranhão profundo delineava-se numa das faces. Lágrimas secas cobriam o seu rosto muito pálido, confundindo-se com o suor, produzido pelo medo, tristeza e desespero da garota, quando se deparou com o amigo transformado em lobisomem. Os cabelos ruivos não tinham mais brilho, estando até ásperos.

James suspirou mais uma vez e segurou uma das mãos de Lily, que soltou um gemido surdo de dor.

- A culpa é toda minha… Devia tê-la deixado dormir pelo menos por esta noite no Salão…- disse Sirius, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, desfeito em preocupação e culpa.

- Não te culpes, Sirius! Não vale a pena!- disse Beatrice, também triste, olhando para a amiga.- Ela poderia ter-vos seguido à mesma…

- O Remus vai ficar desfeito quando descobrir…- murmurou Sirius, olhando pela janela para a fraca lua cheia, que começava a confundir-se, pouco a pouco, com a luminosidade do amanhecer.

Lily mexeu-se, levemente, deixando escapar mais um gemido de dor.

Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, durante longos minutos, apenas olhando para o rosto passível da garota.

James afagava, distraído, os cabelos ruivos da garota, submerso nos seus pensamentos mais profundos.

Beatrice ainda estava um pouco abatida e nervosa, principalmente ao descobrir que o seu namorado era lobisomem e que ele não lhe dissera nada, o que dava a ideia de este não confiar nela o suficiente para lhe contar um segredo tão importante sobre a vida dele.

Já Sirius continuava com a cabeça entre as mãos, com um ar cansado e triste.

* * *

- Onde ela está?- perguntou Remus, num passo apressado, ao ver Sirius e Beatrice saírem, nesse preciso momento, pela pesada porta da Ala Hospitalar. 

Remus tinha um ar deplorável. As suas roupas sujas estavam todas rasgadas e com algumas manchas de sangue. Vários arranhões cobriam o seu rosto e corpo, como se tivesse sido atacado por um animal selvagem, tal como Lily. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados e possuía um ar abatido.

- Lá dentro…- murmurou Sirius.- Mas o James está com ela… Ele queria ficar mais um pouco a sós com ela.

Remus suspirou e bateu com o punho numa das paredes de pedra, enquanto uma lágrima de frustração caía pelo seu rosto.

- Não te preocupes, Remus. Ela vai ficar bem.- sussurrou Beatrice, colocando, carinhosamente, a mão no ombro dele, numa forma de acalma-lo.

- Acho que te devo explicações.- disse ele, tentando evitar o contacto de olhares entre ele e a namorada.

- Não, Remus… Compreendo a situação… Apenas acho que poderias ter confiado em mim para me contares sobre… esse teu assunto pessoal…- disse ela, sorrindo francamente.

- Não me consideras um monstro… um assassino?- perguntou ele, tapando o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado.

- Não, Remus…- murmurou ela, com uma fina lágrima a caírem-lhe dos olhos.- Tu não és nada disso… És apenas uma vítima…

- Mas é Lily que está ali dentro…- sussurrou ele, afastando as mãos do rosto, para olhar Beatrice.

Arrependendo-se, Remus voltou a baixar o rosto, fechando os olhos.

- Sim, mas tu não és o culpado do que aconteceu.- disse ela, levantando o rosto dele pelo queixo, com uma das suas mãos delicadas, obrigando-o a encará-la nos olhos.

- Quer dizer que continuas a gostar de mim?- perguntou Remus, olhava duvidoso para Beatrice, que sorriu e depositou-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Claro que sim, seu bobo!

* * *

- Sabes… Nunca reparei em como és realmente bonita…- murmurou James, acariciando o rosto de Lily, levemente. 

Sorriu ao sentir os cabelos ruivos da garota roçarem nos seus dedos, como antes tanto queria que acontecesse.

- Só quero que saibas que gosto muito de ti… E que espero que me perdoes por não te ter conseguido proteger, como prometi…- sussurrou ele, ao ouvido dela, beijando-lhe a face, afastando-se em seguida.

- James…- murmurou Lily, deixando cair a cabeça para o lado direito.

- Sim… Sou eu…- disse ele, segurando-lhes as mãos frias.

James voltou a aproximar-se do rosto de Lily, ficando a poucos centímetros deste.

- Eu gosto mesmo muito de ti, Lily…- disse ele, colocando o gancho em forma de borboleta, que lhe havia oferecido no Natal, nas suas mãos delicadas.

Como se tivesse possuído, James sentiu-se hipnotizado pelo belo rosto da garota, quando olhou mais uma vez para ele.

Tirou com cuidado uma madeixa que se tinha colado aos lábios da garota, sem conseguir evitar em mirá-los, atentamente. Então, sem saber o que fazia, James inclinou-se um pouco mais, fechando os olhos.

Ele sentiu os lábios de ambos se roçarem levemente, fazendo James sentir sensações que nunca tinha sentido antes, mas que lhe eram estranhamente familiares.

* * *

- Miau…- resmungou Valentine, esfregando-se na perna de James, à procura de alguma atenção e carinho. 

- Desculpa, Valentine. Mas agora não posso. Tenho de acabar de arquivar estas detenções…- disse James, coçando os olhos por baixo dos óculos, enquanto que bocejava, ensonado.

Eram duas horas e trinta minutos da manhã e James ainda não conseguira arquivar todas as detenções, que se encontravam num grande monte, em cima da sua secretária.

Com Lily agora na Ala Hospitalar, James tinha sido encarregado de cumprir todas as tarefas, incluindo as de monitoria, as de capitão da equipa de Quidditch e as de um aluno no sétimo e último ano de escolaridade.

Valentine soltou mais um miado e subiu para o colo de James, dando várias voltas, até se deitar confortavelmente, fechando os olhos e ronronando satisfeito.

James sorriu e acariciou a cabeça do gatinho.

- Quando é que a tua dona sairá da Ala Hospitalar, hein?

* * *

James acordou no dia seguinte com uma enorme dor de cabeça. A luz do meio-dia entrava pela janela do dormitório, iluminado as camas já vazias dos amigos. 

Suspirando e colocando os óculos, rapidamente, equilibrados em cima do nariz, James dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar um duche rápido. Despindo-se, apressadamente, enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água quente acariciar-lhe as costas.

Crash

- VALENTINE!- gritou James, saindo de debaixo do chuveiro, sendo interrompido por um ruído de algo a partir-se fora do banheiro.

Pegando na toalha e colocando-a à volta da cintura, James saiu do banheiro, deparando-se com uma jarra partida, que continha um ramo de flores, que uma garota tinha oferecido no dia de S. Valentim a Sirius.

- Valentine!- repreendeu James, vendo o gato afastar-se da jarra partida e fugindo para debaixo da cama de Sirius.- Não te escondas!

James aproximou-se da cama e agachou-se para agarrar na pequena bola de pêlo, mas em vez deste, acabou por encarar um pedaço de pergaminho amarelado.

- O que…- James interrompeu-se ao ler o pergaminho rapidamente, esbugalhando, em seguida, os olhos, surpreendido.

* * *

- Sirius!- chamou James, correndo até à mesa dos Gryffindor, onde se encontrava o amigo, já a almoçar.- SIRIUS! 

- Bem! Finalmente o senhor Potter decidiu acordar!- riu-se Sirius, limpando a boca ao guardanapo.- Mas para quê tanto desespero, Pontas? Pensei que algumas horas de sono fizessem com qu…

- Onde está Remus e Peter?- perguntou ele, interrompendo o garoto, ao notar a falta dos amigos.

- Bem, eu pedi ao Peter para te ir acordar, mas ao que parece já estás aqui e ele está lá, no dormitório, por isso ele vai-te procurar lá, enquanto que estás aqui, e depois ele vai desistir de te procurar debaixo das camas, e vai decidir voltar para aqui…

- E o Remus?- perguntou James, impaciente.

- Bem… O Remus foi com a Beatrice estudar para a biblioteca…- disse ele, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiando a atitude do amigo para com ele.- O que queres, afinal?

James olhou em volta, verificando se nem Shondra, ou algum dos seus amiguinhos ouvia a conversa.

- Encontrei isto no dormitório, debaixo da tua cama!- sussurrou ele, entregando o pergaminho ao amigo, que o leu, fingindo surpresa.

- É a lista de candidatas a Cinderella que eu fiz, para encontrares a tal garota do baile… O que tem?- perguntou Sirius, devolvendo o pergaminho ao amigo.

- Havia mais uma na fila para experimentar o sapato! A amiga ruiva de Remus! Vê! É a última na lista! Se calhar é a garota sem identidade que se fala na adivinha e que andamos à procura!- disse ele, sorrindo.

- Sim, se calhar…- disse Sirius, fingindo surpresa.- É uma hipótese…

- Eu sinto que é ela!- disse James, sorrindo, mas o sorriso desapareceu, quando se lembrou de algo.

- O que foi?- perguntou Sirius, estranhando o comportamento do amigo.- Não devias estar contente por teres encontrado "a garota sem identidade"!

- Eu estou contente… Mas, e a Lily?- perguntou ele, num sussurro.

- O que tem?- perguntou Sirius, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu… Eu beijei-a, Sirius. Na Ala Hospitalar. Não sei o que me deu e beijei-a.- disse James, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, tal era o turbilhão de ideias e pensamentos, misturando-se e confundindo-se entre si.

- E o que sentiste?- perguntou Sirius, agora verdadeiramente surpreso.

- Não sei… Um formigueiro no est…- James parou, ao que Sirius sorriu satisfeito, dando uma mordida na torrada com manteiga derretida.

* * *

- Remus?- murmurou James, entrando na biblioteca, tentando não ser outra vez repreendido pela bibliotecária que já o olhava desconfiada, logo ao entrar. 

James andou silenciosamente pelas mesa, até chegar a uma ocupada por duas pessoas que, bem juntinhos, estavam absorvidos numa conversa de interesse mútuo, sobre algo que tinham lido no livro que se encontrava à frente deles.

- Remus… Beatrice…- murmurou ele, sentando-se, tentando chamar a atenção dos amigos, que conseguiu instantaneamente.

- Diz, James!- disse Remus, corando levemente e afastando-se um pouco de Beatrice.

- Eu queria perguntar-te, Remus, o… o que aconteceu…- gaguejou James, não sabendo como se explicar, principalmente à frente de Beatrice que o olhava com curiosidade.

- É melhor ir embora…- disse Beatrice, percebendo que estava a mais e levantando-se.

- Desculpa, Beatrice… Não queria…- desculpou-se James, vendo que destruíra o momento de namoro dos dois.

- Não faz mal!- disse ela, sorrindo e dando um selinho em Remus.- Estejam à vontade. Vou ter com a Lily para ver se já acordou…

O estômago de James contraiu-se. Lily…

- Então, James? Afinal o que queres?- perguntou Remus, olhando para o amigo.

- Eu… Eu acho que sei quem pode ser a Cinderella…- disse James, olhando em volta.

Remus endireitou-se na cadeira.

- E quem pensas que é?- perguntou ele.

James retirou de dentro de um dos bolsos a lista das candidatas.

- Uma amiga ruiva tua de à dois anos atrás…- disse James, apontando o último nome da lista.

* * *

- LILY!- gritou Beatrice, ao ver que a amiga estava sentada na sua cama na Ala Hospitalar, escrevendo mais uma vez no seu livro. 

- Beatrice!- exclamou ela, numa voz fraca e rouca, sorrindo feliz à amiga.

Beatrice correu para abraçá-la.

- Que bom teres acordado! Estávamos tão preocupados contigo!- disse ela, agarrando na mão da amiga, que apenas sorriu fracamente.

- E como está James?- perguntou Lily, encostando-se na almofada.

- Mais ou menos… Anda com aquele trabalho toda da monitoria, mais o de capitão e os de aluno…- enumerou Beatrice.

Lily suspirou, culpada.

- Lily… O que te deu para segui-los?- perguntou Beatrice, com uma expressão preocupada e séria.

- Eu só queria saber para onde eles iam àquela hora! Nunca pensei que iam ter com Remus… Agora percebo porque é que ele nunca me quis dizer onde fazia as transformações…- murmurou Lily, abraçando-se a si própria.

Beatrice baixou a cabeça, perante o silêncio.

- Sabes quem me deixou isto?- perguntou Lily, pegando no gancho em forma de borboleta e mostrando à amiga.

- Acho que foi o James, quando esteve aqui sozinho contigo…

* * *

- James, essa amiga é a Lily!- disse Remus, erguendo as sobrancelhas. 

- O quê?

- Exactamente o que ouviste!- disse ele, devolvendo a lista, para onde ficou a olhar James, absorto nos seus pensamentos, agora cada vez mais organizados.

- Mas… E a desilusão amorosa que ela teve depois do baile à dois anos atrás! E aquele garoto idiota que se aproveitou dela?- perguntou ele, claramente, confuso.

- Não sejas tão duro contigo próprio James!- disse Remus, sorrindo e levantando-se da mesa, deixando para trás um James perplexo.

"_**A primeira é uma amiga com um segredo**…_

_Sem conseguir disfarçar, uma lágrima acariciou a face de Lily._

_- L-Lily? Disse alguma coisa que te magoou?- perguntou ele, levantando-se da cadeira e aproximando-se dela preocupado._

_Lily virou-lhe a cara sem responder._

_- Lily? Fala comigo, por favor… Magoei-te?- perguntou James, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e segurando-lhe as mãos._

_Sentindo o contacto, Lily afastou as mãos e levantou-se._

_- Não, não me magoaste… Apenas lembrei-me de algo que me entristeceu…_

_- Do garoto?- perguntou James, fitando as costas de Lily._

_- Não fales do que não sabes, James!- disse Lily, tão bruscamente, que nem parecia ela._

_- Porque não me contas, Lily! Eu sou teu amigo!- disse ele, colocando-se à frente dele._

_- Porque há segredos que ninguém pode saber, James… Nem mesmo os amigos!- murmurou ela, evitando o contacto de olhos entre James e ela._

**_A segunda, uma princesa sem face…_**

_- James!- chamou alguém da mesa mais próxima. Vamos dançar!_

_James olhou para uma garota, que não tinha conseguido reconhecer._

_- Caso ainda não tenha reparado estou a ter uma conversa com esta jovem e foi muito indelicado da sua parte interromper-nos!- disse James, fazendo a garota, que tinha interrompido a conversa deles, levantar-se e afastar-se deles, mas não antes de deitar uma última olhadela desconfiada à garota que se encontrava ao seu lado.- Quem era aquela?_

_- Uma rapariga muito mal educada!- disse a garota, preocupada com algo._

_- E quem és tu?- perguntou ele, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos._

_- Uma rapariga que veio a um baile de máscaras, com a esperança de encontrar o seu príncipe encantado..._

**_E a terceira, uma garota sem identidade…_**

_- Shondra Spitz. Gostavas de ser a minha namorada?- perguntou James, ajoelhando-se._

_Shondra deitou um olhar frio à quarta garota, antes de acenar a cabeça afirmativamente._

_- Claro que sim, James! Afinal... Fomos feitos um para o outro!_

_James olhou, então para a quarta garota da fila, mas esta já tinha desaparecido, evaporando no ar._

_**Todas são uma... E apenas uma amas…"**_

_- CUIDADO!- gritou Sirius, apontando para uma garota que se desequilibrava-se da escada._

_- Apanhei-te!- disse James agarrando na garota ruiva, antes desta embater, com toda a força, no chão de pedra fria._

_- Obrigad...- começou ela por dizer, mas algo a impediu de continuar._

**Durante todo aquele tempo…**

_- Aceita uma dança?- perguntou James, olhando as costas da elegante garota._

_A garota ergueu a cabeça para ver quem fizera a pergunta._

_- Claro...- disse ela, verificando se tinha a máscara bem posta, e aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia._

_- Pôs todos do Salão encantados...- disse ele, enquanto várias pessoas olhavam para o casal._

_- Mesmo você?- perguntou ela._

_- Especialmente eu..._

**Durante todos aqueles anos…**

_- Quem era aquela?- perguntou Sirius, olhando para o lugar onde estivera a garota ruiva de olhos verdes, poucos segundos antes._

_- Não sei... Acho que é uma amiga de Remus... Porquê?- perguntou James, voltando a atenção para Sirius._

_- Bem... Ela é ruiva e tem olhos verdes! Pode ser uma das nossas candidatas a Cinder-Qualquer coisa!- disse Sirius, olhando para o amigo._

**Enganando-se a si próprio…**

_- O que foi?- perguntou Lily, fazendo o moreno corar._

_- N... Nada... É que... És-me familiar... Alguma vez nos falámos ou vimo-nos? - Perguntou ele, desistindo do livro e pondo-o de lado, tendo a certeza que já ouvira aquela voz algures._

_- Acho que não... – disse ela, baixando o olhar para o bloco de notas._

_- Tens a certeza? É que és-me mesmo familiar..._

_- Não... Nunca nos falámos..._

_- És de Gryffindor, não és?_

_Lily ergueu os olhos._

_- Sim..._

_James sorriu._

_- Então deve ser daí... Devo ter-me cruzado contigo, em alguma ocasião...- disse ele, um pouco duvidoso no que dizia, mas mesmo assim sorridente._

_- Deve ser isso, então..._

**Fora sempre ela a princesa do seu coração…**

_- O que estás a escrever?- perguntou, de repente, James, não conseguindo evitar a pergunta._

_- Uma história... – disse ela simplesmente, mas vendo a expressão curiosa dele, acrescentou:- Uma nova versão de Cinderella..._

_James ficou de repente sério._

_- O que foi? - Perguntou Lily._

_- Nada… É que eu conheço a história… Posso lê-la? - Perguntou James, sorrindo a Lily._

_Lily acenou negativamente a cabeça._

_- Claro que não... Apenas quando acabá-la! E, mesmo assim, vais ter que esperar... Há ainda outra pessoa que quer lê-la primeiro._

_James ficou ainda mais curioso, mas não perguntou nada, pois não queria ser intrometido._

_- Andas no Quidditch, não andas, Potter?- perguntou, desta vez, Lily, tentando mudar de assunto._

_- Sim... Sou capitão da equipa...- disse ele, orgulhoso.- E trata-me por James… Vamos passar mais tempo juntos, por isso não vale a pena formalismos._

_- O.k., James…- disse Lily, sorrindo e acrescentando logo de sequida: - Mas, então, trata-me por Lily._

_- Muito bem… Mas gostas de Quidditch, Lily?_

_- Gosto, imenso... Mas tenho medo de alturas.- disse ela, sorrindo._

_- Não precisas de ter medo...!_

_- Não consigo evitar... E, mesmo assim, não sei se consigo controlar a vassora!- disse Lily, deixando o bloco de parte._

_- Um dia ensino-te...- disse ele, mas interrompeu-se, olhando para Lily com uma expressão indecifrável._

_- O que foi? - Perguntou Lily, vendo que um silêncio perturbador voltara a abater-se sobre eles._

_- Nada... Apenas, fizeste-me lembrar de uma conversa que tive, a alguns anos atrás, com uma rapariga que conheci num baile._

**Era ela que nos últimos dois anos se escondia atrás de uma máscara…**

_- Lily? – perguntou ele, vendo a garota a olhá-lo pacientemente._

_- Olá, James._

_- O que estás aqui a fazer?- perguntou ele, voando até às bancadas e saindo de cima da vassoura para se sentar ao lado dela._

_- Queria falar contigo…- disse Lily.- Queria saber… Porque me andas a evitar…_

_James olhou surpreso para ela._

_- Eu não te ando a evitar, Lily.- disse ele, quase num murmúrio, passando a mão pelos cabelos, despenteando-os ainda mais, nervoso._

_- Não me mintas, James! Eu sei que andas…- insistiu Lily.- É por causa de qualquer coisa que eu fiz?_

_- Não, não! Não fizeste nada… É que…_

_- Sirius contou-te alguma coisa sobre mim?- perguntou Lily, corando levemente._

**Sem nem sequer usá-la…**

_- PORQUE ESTOU PREOCUPADO CONTIGO!- gritou ele, soltando Lily e sentando-se novamente, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos._

_Lily ficou atordoada. Não só por ele ter gritado com ela, mas também pelas palavras._

_- Pre… Preocupado!- perguntou ela, agachando-se à frente dele._

_- Sim, Lily! Preocupado! Eu gosto muito de ti! És uma grande amiga para mim! E a Shondra disse que não queria que eu convivesse contigo, porque se não ela teria que tomar medidas drásticas! Eu não quero que ela te faça mal! Eu nunca me perdoaria, Lily!- disse James, abraçando-a.- Eu tenho medo de que algo te aconteça._

_Lily fechou os olhos. Só queria que aquele momento continuasse para sempre._

_- Porquê! Porque é que estás tão preocupado comigo?- perguntou Lily, sendo a sua voz abafada pelo abraço._

_- Porque és a única que me ouve e que me compreende… Sei que tenho o Sirius, o Remus e o Peter… Mas não é a mesma coisa… Eles são os meus amigos desde sempre e confio neles. Mas contigo é diferente. Apetece-me contar-te cada pormenor da minha vida e falar-te dos meus problemas e indecisões… Com eles é apenas divertimento._

_Lily sorriu, abraçando-o também._

_- Eu estou cá para isso…_

_- Obrigado, Lily… Mas, ouve. Eu não quero que tu penses que eu faço isto porque não quero estar perto de ti… Apenas… Quero-te proteger! Eu sei do que a Shondra é capaz! E eu sei que vocês nunca se deram bem! E ainda por cima ela tem aqueles amigos que fariam qualquer coisa para a agradar…_

_Lily suspirou, fazendo James sorrir._

_- Só quero que saibas que vou estar ao teu lado._

**Era a ela que ele queria proteger… E abraçar desde sempre…**

_- Tive um sonho… Com a Cinderella…_

_- Que novidade!- disse ele, sarcasticamente._

_- … e com a Lily…- continuou James, ignorando o comentário do amigo._

_- Isso já é uma novidade!- disse Remus, juntando-se à conversa.- E, então, o que acontecia._

_- Bem… Eu estava sozinho no Salão Principal. E então ela apareceu…_

_- A Lily?- perguntou Sirius._

_- Não! A Cinderella!_

_- Ah!_

_- De qualquer das maneiras… Dançamos e quando ela se ia embora eu pedi-lhe para voltar para mim…_

_- E o que ela disse?- perguntou Remus, sorrindo._

_- Bem… Disse que voltaria em breve… Fiz-lhe prometer e ela prometeu… Então, ela beijou-me…_

_- Beijou-te! Finalmente estás a avançar Pontas! É pena ser apenas em sonhos!- riu-se Sirius, mas recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Remus parou.- E, depois…_

_- Depois o Salão ficou escuro e quando voltou a iluminar-se apareceram muitas pessoas e a Lily estava à minha frente em vez da Cinderella._

_- Oh!- disse Sirius, com um sorriso entendedor._

_Remus deitou-lhe um olhar de aviso o que pareceu acalmá-lo._

_- Ela disse-me boa-noite… e eu a ela… de resto não me lembro… Acho que acabou aí o sonho…_

_- Estou a ver…_

_- Foi pena eu ter acordado e ter visto a Shondra logo de manhã…_

_- Isso já é um pesadelo.- disse Sirius._

_- O mais esquisito… É que o beijo pareceu real…_

_Remus e Sirius olharam um para o outro._

_- Real em que sentido?- perguntaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo._

_- Não sei… Sentiu-o mesmo… Ainda tenho a sensação de que ela acabou de me beijar, sabem…_

**Fora ela quem o beijara e quem James queria beijar…**

_Lily suspirou._

_- O.K.- começou por dizer Lily.- Um rapaz convidou-me para sair… Outra vez…_

_- E aceitaste?- perguntou James, com uma sobrancelha erguida._

_- Bem… Eu… Sim, aceitei… Tive que aceitar! Ainda pensariam que eu era sei lá o quê…- disse Lily, seriamente.- E seria o décimo convite para sair que eu negaria, apenas a contar com esta semana…_

_- Estou a ver…- murmurou James, com o estômago a contorcer-se cada vez mais.- E quem é ele?_

_Lily pareceu não estranhar a pergunta. A expressão que tinha feito parecia até que já esperava._

_- Leonard Roxburgh, de Ravenclaw…- Lily sorriu._

_A resposta e aquele sorriso fez o estômago de James quase sair pela boca._

**Fora ela quem roubara o seu coração, sem ele se aperceber…**

_- Desilusão amorosa?- perguntou James, olhando curioso para Sirius._

_- Ah… Sim! Ela apaixonou-se por um rapaz no baile e no dia seguinte ele fez de conta que nunca se tinham visto na vida…- disse Sirius, tentando disfarçar a asneira que fizera._

_- Quem era capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas! Quer dizer… Lily é fantástica! É bonita, inteligente, simpática…_

_- Pois… Se calhar tu, não?_

**Era ela que escondia duas garotas dentro de si própria…**

_- Então, o que me querias dizer?- perguntou Lily, sentando-se debaixo de uma árvore, na neve fofa e fria._

_- Bem… Foi uma coisa que o Remus disse, mas como não me conseguiu explicar muito bem, aconselharam-me a vir ter contigo…_

_- Ah, sim? E o que é?- perguntou Lily._

_- Ele disse-me para pensar com o meu coração e não com a minha cabeça…- disse ele, visivelmente baralhado._

_Lily sorriu._

_- Bem… Como te hei-de explicar… Não, não te posso explicar. O amor é uma coisa inexplicável, mesmo.- murmurou ela, pensando._

_James olhou-a pacientemente._

_- Pensa assim… O que tu sentiste quando viste a Cinderella a descer pela escadaria e quando dançaste com ela?- perguntou Lily._

_- Não sei bem… Um formigueiro na barriga… Acho que me apaixonei por ela… Ela era tão bonita, maravilhosa…- disse ele, abrindo um sorriso sincero._

_- Tens aí… Quando te apaixonaste pela Cinderella, foi com o teu coração que pensaste em como ela era bela, apesar de ela até poder ser feia …- disse ela, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado e sorrindo abertamente.- E como te sentiste em relação a Shondra? Quando viste que o sapato cabia no pé dela?_

_James ficou durante longos minutos em silêncio, pensando no que havia sentido._

_- Por um lado fiquei feliz, por a ter encontrado, porque ela realmente era a Cinderella. Tinha cabelo ruivo e… cabia no sapato…- James parou e viu as mechas ruivas de Lily brilharem ao sol, de uma maneira que o fascinou.- O que seria isso?_

_- Pensaste com a cabeça de que ela poderia ser a Cinderella… Existem várias garotas com cabelo ruivo, James. E que, de certeza, têm o mesmo número de pé que a Spitz…- disse ela, desviando o olhar para o lago._

_- Quer dizer que me enganei? Quer dizer que a Shondra não é a verdadeira Cinderella?- perguntou James, resistindo à tentação de passar as mãos por aqueles cabelos ruivos._

_- Talvez…- murmurou Lily, hipnotizada com os reflexos que o sol fazia no lago._

**Uma princesa e uma gata borralheira…**

_- Sabes, James… Nunca pensei que pudesses ser tão idiota, a ponto de não veres o que está mesmo por baixo do teu nariz.- disse Sirius, pegando na mala, já com os livros das disciplinas que teria a seguir e deixando o dormitório._

_James ficou ainda mais confuso com o que o melhor amigo dissera._

"_O que ele sabe, que eu não sei?"_

**Como ele podia ter sido tão idiota! Lily devia estar tão desiludida…**

_- Eu estou contente… Mas, e a Lily?- perguntou ele, num sussurro._

_- O que tem?- perguntou Sirius, franzindo as sobrancelhas._

_- Eu… Eu beijei-a, Sirius. Na Ala Hospitalar. Não sei o que me deu e beijei-a.- disse James, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos._

_- E o que sentiste?- perguntou Sirius, agora verdadeiramente surpreso._

_- Não sei… Um formigueiro no est…- James parou, ao que Sirius sorriu._

**Lily, Cinderella e a amiga ruiva de Remus… Todas são uma e apenas uma ele amava… e essa garota era Lily…

* * *

**

VAMOS TODOS DAR UMA GRANDE SALVA DE PALMAS A JAMES! HEYYYY!

Bem... Para muitos de vocês pode parecer o quase fim da fic... Mas estão muuuuuuuuuuuito enganados! Ainda falta muita coisa! Rsrsrsrs...

Este capítulo, como puderam ver, foi mais recordações de James! Muitos flashbacks! E mais um beijo!

Agora, respondendo aos Reviews!

**tatymoluka:** Como a fic é mais à volta de Lily e James, não consigo colocar uma cena românticacom Beatrice e Remus, sem que James e Lily estejam presentes também, porque se não ficaria desconectada! Mas eu prometo que tentarei colocar mais detalhes em relação a esses dois! Quanto a Gina, ela vai ter um papel muito importante na história e tive que a pôr boazinho, apesar de ela ter sido sempre boazinho, apesar de estar sempre a obedecer à irmã! Já a Lily... Bem... Você viu o resultado! Bjx!

**Lara POtter:** Bem, o meu nick pode ser tanto um como outro, mas é mais o missygoldy... tudo junto! Acabei de fabricar um James mais inteligente! Rsrsrsrs... Acabou por descobrir a solução... Com a ajuda de Remus, mas conseguiu! Continue por aqui! Bjx!

**Ana Carolina Zatta:** Rsrsrs... Se calhar somos mesmo... Mas os garotos são mais tapados que as garotas (Sem ofensa! Nós adoramo-vos à mesma! Rsrsrs) Adorei saber (pois outra vez... tenho que ir a um site em como responder de forma original ao comentários) que adorou o capítulo... Também gostei muito de escrvê-lo! Bjs!

**Thaty:** Quantos capítulos vai ter? Bem... Depois desse... Não... Não posso dizer, porque depois em sairia morta mesmo! Só posso dizer que falta pouco para terminar a fic! Pois é... É a vida! Mas estou a pensar em preparar-vos uma surpresa! Bjx!

**Cla Bloom:** Pois... Não tive outro meio em acabar a fic aí... É que depois não tinha maneira de preencher esse capítulo! Rsrsrs... Brincando! Adoro saber que esteja gostando da fic... Bjx!

**Miss Lupin:** Sério:)) Obrigado por todos os seus elogios! Fiquei feliz em saber que gosta das minhas fics e como escrevo! Beijinhos!

**DD Black Malfoy:** Actualizo uma vez por semana! Não sei se é rápido mas se vcê o diz tudo bem! Já não precisa de esfregar a solução da adivinha, já que ele já sabe! Mas se não soubesse eu ajudava-a a esfregar! Rsrsrsrs... Bjx!

**julinha:** Tá amando! Você me deixa tão contente! Pois... Lily é assim! Quer dizer... Toda a gente é curiosa! Bem, de qualquer das maneiras espero que tenha gostado de mais um dos capítulos! Bjx!

Obrigado também a todos que leram, mas que não deixaram review! Todos os que deixaram review, agradeço muito... Adoro vocês! Bjx!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_- Tu estás completamente louca… Tu não vais conseguir!- disse Lily, olhando para Shondra com a raiva a crescer._

_- E quem me vai impedir? Tu?- perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha e abrindo um sorriso cínico. _

_- E se for?- perguntou Lily, olhando Shondra, desafiadoramente, nos olhos. _

_- Se for, minha cara Lily, é melhor estares preparada…- disse ela, com os olhos em chamas. _

_Lily deitou-lhe um olhar de desprezo. Ela não podia estar a fazer aquilo. Simplesmente não podia._

_- Nunca se sabe o que acontece à noite a uma garota andando sozinha pelos corredores…- sibilou ela, vendo que não obtinha qualquer resposta da parte da ruiva.- Agora, diz-me onde está o vestido!_


	9. A Raiva de Shondra

º**CinderLily**º**  
**por _MissyGoldy_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 9  
**_"A Raiva de Shondra"_

"_**A primeira é uma amiga com um segredo**…  
_(Lily)  
_**A segunda, uma princesa sem face…  
**_(Cinderella)  
_**E a terceira, uma garota sem identidade…  
**_(A amiga ruiva de Remus)  
_**Todas são uma... E apenas uma amas…"  
**_(Lily, Cinderella e a amiga de Remus são uma… e é apenas a Lily que eu amo…)

James sorriu, ao olhar, orgulhoso, a solução da adivinha, afagando o queixo com a pena de escrever. Lily era a garota por quem ele estava apaixonado à mais de dois anos… Como ele tinha sido tão tapado em não perceber isso logo? Desde o princípio desse ano que o seu coração o dizia, mas a sua cabeça nunca deixara os sentimentos verdadeiros virem à superfície.

- Lily…- murmurou ele sorrindo.

- James!- chamou alguém histericamente, atrás dele.

O moreno revirou os olhos, reconhecendo automaticamente a voz da namorada.

Olhando por cima do ombro, observou-a a aproximar-se da sua mesa, na biblioteca, onde estivera, há já quase duas horas, a acabar as tarefas de Feitiços e Poções mais atrasadas.

Shondra usava uma das suas muitas saias demasiado curtas, mas esta de ganga preta, e uma camisa amarela clarinha, muito justa ao corpo, o que faziam com que alguns rapazes, presentes ali na biblioteca, a observassem muito discretamente.

James tinha que admitir que, apesar de tudo, Shondra era muito atraente.

"_Mas a Lily é muito melhor… Não veste aquelas saias nem aquelas camisas, mas existem muitos garotos atrás dela à mesma…_" pensou James, com uma sensação de borboletas a voarem no estômago.

- Bom dia, amor! Os teus amigos disseram-me que estavas na sala dos monitores-chefes, mas depois as minhas amigas disseram-me que te tinham visto a vir para aqui!- disse ela, indo beijar-lhe os lábios, mas James afastou-se a tempo.

- O que queres, Shondra?- perguntou ele, vendo a confusão perceptível no rosto de Shondra.

- Eu queria saber se o meu amor gostava de ir dar uma volta a Hogsmeade comigo!- disse ela, sorrindo fingidamente, acariciando o colarinho de James, que apenas afastou a mão.- O que se passa contigo hoje, James! Não me deixas fazer-te nada! Nem um carinho! Por acaso é por o que aconteceu naquela noite? Eu já te expliquei…

- Não, não é por causa disso…- disse ele, começando a arrumar as coisas.

- Então, queres vir ou não?- perguntou ela, encostando-se à mesa, tentando chamar a atenção do namorado.

- Não, obrigada… - disse ele, ignorando-a. – Olha, sabes que mais! Precisamos de falar!

James agarrou na sua mochila, já com os livros e pergaminhos dentro dela, arrastando atrás de si Shondra, que apenas reclamou por o maroto estar a magoá-la no pulso.

James, ignorando-a, continuou a andar, sabendo que Shondra apenas estava a reclamar por saber que algo muito mau iria acontecer, para ela…

- E o que queres dizer?- perguntou ela, fazendo beicinho, tentando dissuadir o namorado de algum sermão ou briga, logo que pararam atrás de uma enorme estante, a mais recôndita da biblioteca.

James, apesar de não ter gostado nada do que Shondra lhe fizera, como mentir e enganá-lo, não queria fazer-lhe o mesmo.

- Tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer…- disse ele, olhando em volta, verificando se ninguém se encontrava ali, a ouvir a conversa deles.

- Diz logo, então!- exclamou ela, impacientemente, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo e batendo o pé.

- Nós temos que acabar Shondra!- disse ele, o que fez Shondra paralisar instantaneamente.

- O… O… O qu… quê!- soluçou ela, ficando gradualmente muito pálida, o que fez James olhá-la preocupado, com medo que a garota desmaiasse ali mesmo. – Tu estás a acabar comigo?

- Sinto muito, Shondra, mas tem que ser. Já não dá para continuar com este nosso namoro!- disse ele, virando-lhes as costas e começando a afastar-se.

- Tem que ser! Não dá para continuar! É por causa daquela idiota, não é!- perguntou ela, levantando a voz, deixando transparecer a sua súbita raiva.

- Se estás a falar da Lily, não… Não é por causa dela…- disse ele, olhando para a garota com o rosto agora de um vermelho vivo, tal era a ira que ela encarcerava dentro dela mesma, para logo virar-lhe as costas mais uma vez.

James sentiu, então, um forte aperto no braço, obrigando-o a olhar novamente para trás, encarando o rosto furioso e coberto de lágrimas de Shondra.

- Então, porquê?- perguntou ela, não o largando, numa voz choraminga.

- Porque não deu, Shondra! A nossa relação nunca foi sincera e eu já não estou… já não estou apaixonado por ti!- disse ele, tentando libertar-se das mãos da garota, que apertavam cada vez mais, à medida que ele pronunciava uma palavra.

- Apaixonado! APAIXONADO!- gritou ela, furiosa.

James olhou embasbacado para a garota, não esperando aquela reacção vinda dela.

- Tu… Como pudeste!- disse ela, entre dentes, semicerrando os olhos.- Vais te arrepender, Potter! Vais te arrepender por teres feito isto! Tu e a tua amiguinha! Os dois!

Soltando o braço de James, Shondra agarrou firmemente na sua mala, colocando-a ao ombro. Dando um encontrão forte e doloroso no ombro de James, afastou-se em direcção à saída da biblioteca.

James suspirou mais uma vez, despenteando ainda mais os cabelos negros e ajeitando os óculos em cima do nariz levemente arrebitado. Não imaginava o que Shondra poderia fazer mais…

* * *

- A Primavera está a chegar…- disse Beatrice, sorrindo ao ver um pássaro azul e prateado pousar no parapeito da janela aberta, assobiando uma melodia alegre. 

Lily sorriu e acenou afirmativamente, olhando para o pássaro, ao mesmo tempo que Valentine, que antes estava no seu colo, saltava da cama para o chão, e andava de forma predadora no chão, não deixando de olhar fixamente para o pássaro.

Março aproximava-se pouco a pouco, trazendo o auge da Primavera. Flores de todas as cores e feitios começavam a florir por toda a parte e as primeiras borboletas e aves começavam a aparecer.

- Lily!- exclamou alguém da porta da Ala Hospitalar, fazendo a garota olhar instintivamente para lá.

- Remus! Sirius! Estava a ver que nunca mais vinham!- disse Lily, abraçando os amigos afectuosamente e depois afastando-se para perguntar curiosa: - Onde está James?

- Da última vez que o vimos, ele estava na sala dos monitores-chefes a redigir a minha última detenção…- disse Sirius, sorrindo, enquanto que Remus afastava-se para cumprimentar a namorada, que o olhava da janela aberta.

- Tu!- repreendeu Lily, vendo Remus e Beatrice abraçarem-se carinhosamente. Parecia que nada do que acontecera afectara o casal apaixonado. - Tens que começar a fazer menos asneiras, Sirius! Já viste o trabalho que nos das lá na monitoria?

- Vou tentar ser um pouco mais certinho, então!- disse ele, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Isso é impossível!- riu-se Beatrice, aproximando-se dos amigos, de mãos dadas a Remus.

Lily riu-se, vendo Sirius com uma cara falsa de ofensa.

O resto da tarde, foi passada na companhia dos seus amigos, contando piadas e conversando, mas, a dada altura, Remus e Sirius tiveram que ir embora, um dizendo que tinha que ir estudar e acabar um trabalho de Transfiguração e o outro dizendo que tinha um encontro urgente, deixando apenas Beatrice com ela, na Ala Hospitalar.

- Beatrice?- chamou Lily, tentando chamar a atenção da amiga, logo quando a porta pesada se fechou atrás dos marotos.

A garota ergueu os olhos do gato, a quem acariciava o lombo felpudo, para observar a ruiva.

- Sim?- perguntou ela, com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- Esta noite… Eu tive um sonho…- murmurou Lily, encostando cabeça na almofada, olhando a amiga.

- Um sonho? Com o quê?- perguntou Beatrice, curiosa.

- Com uma música que cantaste no Natal… Lembraste?- perguntou Lily, olhando para a amiga que acenou automaticamente com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Sim… Lembro-me!- disse ela, sentando-se na beira da cama de Lily.

- Onde é que a ouviste?- perguntou Lily, recebendo nos seus braços Valentine, que ronronou ao sentir as mãos delicadas da dona na sua cabeça.

- Umh… Foi a minha avó, acho eu… Cantou-me uma vez, quando eu era muito pequenina, e fiquei com a música na cabeça…- riu-se Beatrice, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo loiro num dedo, pensativa.- Sabes… Faz-me lembrar de coisas que me esqueci à muito tempo… Canto-a para me relembrar e, também, para não esquecer aquelas coisas que foram importantes para mim …

Lily colocou uma mão no ombro de Beatrice, ao que esta sorriu tristemente.

- Será difícil esquecermos as pessoas que amamos, Beatrice…

Beatrice acenou afirmativamente.

- Eu também me relembrei de certas coisas…- disse, agora, Lily.

- O quê?- perguntou Beatrice, interessada.

- A minha família… Não sei porquê mas acho que já ouvi essa música antes… Quando era pequenina, também…- disse Lily, fechando os olhos, para sentir a leve brisa que vinha da janela aberta, com amenas essências de eucalipto.- Não sei quem a cantou, mas sei que era a voz de uma senhora…

- Se calhar, foi a tua mãe que ta cantou …- concluiu Beatrice.

Lily acenou duvidosamente a cabeça.

Teria sido mesmo a sua mãe que a cantara? Teria Katherinne feito-o à própria neta, com o propósito da canção chegar aos ouvidos de Lily, para esta se recordar da mãe? Ou será que havia mais alguma coisa naquela história?

- Sabes o seu significado, não sabes? Da música…- murmurou Beatrice.

Lily ergueu o olhar para a amiga.

- Sim…- murmurou ela, levemente preocupada, fechando os olhos.

Beatrice sorriu e foi a vez dela pousar uma mão delicada no ombro de Lily, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

- Não te preocupes, Lily… Qualquer decisão que tomes, qual seja o caminho que sigas, há pessoas a apoiarem-te!

Lily levantou a cabeça, sorrindo à amiga.

- Obrigado…

"_- Olha com atenção, Lily.- disse Katherinne, e com um pequeno toque, a esmeralda rodou para baixo, deixando-se ver um brasão. O brasão da família materna de Lily._

_- Oh meu deus.- sussurrou Lily, encarando aquele brasão._

_- Também foi da tua mãe. Era para lhe lembrar de quem era e de quem fora sempre.- disse ela, fazendo Lily sorrir."

* * *

_

- Por favor, Madame Pomfrey! Já estou nessa cama à um mês!- disse Lily, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo.- Eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer e estou no sétimo ano, sem contar com o trabalho da monitoria que de certeza está atrasado!

- Menina Evans! É por essas razões que não a deixo sair! Tem de se acalmar! Ainda tem um colapso, querida, com esse stress todo!- disse a senhora, vertendo um líquido amarelo fluorescente para dentro de um copo pequeno branco, e entregando-o a Lily.- Agora beba! Se se portar bem, poderá ser liberada amanhã…

Lily suspirou e engoliu o líquido enjoativo de uma só vez. Automaticamente, sentiu-se mais calma e tranquila.

- Muito bem…- disse a senhora, vendo que a bebida tinha produzido o efeito desejado e afastando-se da cama, para se aproximar de outra ao seu lado.

Lily suspirou e sentiu as pálpebras fecharem, de tão pesadas que estavam.

Tinha que sair dali o mais depressa possível. Tinha que verificar se os preparativos iam bem e se James tinha entregado os relatórios ao professor Dumbledore.

* * *

- Senhor Potter! Seja bem-vindo! Desconfio que tenha vindo para entregar o último relatório dos preparativos do baile.- disse o professor Dumbledore, afastando-se de uma bela Fénix, para se sentar numa cadeira atrás da secretária. 

- Sim. Aqui!- disse James, estendendo o pergaminho a Dumbledore que recebeu nas suas mãos, começando a ler.

- Muito bem… Vejo que está tudo pronto, então…- disse Dumbledore.

- Sim. Só falta avisar os alunos do baile, mesmo. O professor podia tratar disso?- perguntou James.

- Claro… Esta mesma noite eu aviso… Vai ser uma baile fantástico, não pensa assim, senhor Potter?- perguntou Dumbledore, guardando o pergaminho numa gaveta.

James sorriu e acenou afirmativamente.

- Sim… Vai ser fantástico…

* * *

- Lily!- chamou alguém, após ouvirem-se portas a abrirem-se abruptamente. 

Ao abrir os olhos, Lily deparou-se com Sirius e Remus, que se aproximavam dela apressadamente, com sorrisos enormes no rosto.

- Olá, meninos… O que aconteceu para estarem assim tão felizes?- perguntou ela, bocejando.

- Uma coisa que te vai deixar também muito feliz!- disse Sirius, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Lily.

- E o que será isso?- perguntou Lily, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- O rompimento do namoro de James e Shondra.- disse Remus.

- O quê?- escancarou a boca, surpresa.

- Exactamente o que ouviste! Acredita… Todos ficaram surpreendidos por, após dois anos, James ter decidido acabar o namoro com a sua "Cinderella"…- disse Sirius, sarcasticamente.

Lily suspirou mais uma vez.

- Não percebo… Porque ele acabou com ela?- perguntou Lily, olhando para os amigos duvidosa.

Sirius e Remus entreolharam-se sorrindo.

- Então?- insistiu Lily.

- Bem… Ele decidiu acabar com ela, porque viu que já não valia a pena estar a namorar com uma garota que não fosse aquela que ele amava…- disse Remus, sorrindo.

- A Spitz deve estar furiosa, então…- disse Lily, olhando pela janela, o sol a pôr-se.

- E tu, como estás?- perguntou Sirius.

- Se continuar deitada nesta cama enlouqueço… Tenho tanta coisa para fazer e a Madame Pomfrey não me deixa ir embora!- disse Lily, encostando a cabeça na almofada e bufando profundamente.

- Então, é melhor portares-te bem!- riu-se Remus.

- Pois, é melhor… Já sabes como a Pomfrey é!- disse Sirius, sorrindo abertamente, e começando a levantar-se, fazendo menção de que se ia embora. - Bem, Lily… Tenho de ir embora… Treino de Quidditch… E já sabes como o James é quando alguém se atrasa… Fica logo todo stressado!

Lily riu-se e despediu-se do amigo.

- Desculpa, Lily… - murmurou Remus, logo que ficou sozinho com a ruiva.

- Desculpa? Desculpa pelo quê?- perguntou ela, confusa.

- Por o que aconteceu…

- Nem te atrevas a dizer isso Remus Lupin! Não tens culpa nenhuma do que aconteceu! Eu é que devia estar com alucinações para vos ter seguido…- disse Lily, ao que Remus sorriu fracamente.- Remus… Eu adoro-te! Somos amigos desde sempre e nada mudará isso!

Remus abraçou-a.

- Também gosto muito de ti…- disse ele, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Lily sorriu.

- Já convidaste a Beatrice para o baile?- perguntou Lily, subitamente.

- Ainda não! Vou ver se a convido este fim-de-semana quando formos a Hogsmeade…- disse ele, corando levemente. - E tu? Já pensaste com quem vais?- perguntou Remus.

Lily acenou negativamente.

- Não…

* * *

Lily lia o livro da sua mãe distraída. Folheava cada página suavemente e lia cada linha com muita atenção. Tanta, que nem reparou que uma pessoa se aproximara da sua cama, até esta se pronunciar: 

- Lily, Lily, Lily…

A ruiva ergueu a cabeça, ficando espantada ao se deparar com Shondra Spitz, que lhe deitava aquele olhar e sorriso cínico.

- Spitz? O que estás a fazer aqui?- perguntou Lily desconfiada, olhando para um relógio, em cima de uma mesinha, ao lado da cama, junto de muitos presentes deixados pelos amigos. Eram nove horas da noite. Todos deveriam estar a jantar, à excepção da equipa de Quidditch que deveria estar ainda a treinar para o próximo jogo.

- Não se nota? Vim visitar-te!- disse ela, sorrindo falsamente, fazendo Lily duvidar das verdadeiras intenções da garota.

- Não, não vieste…- murmurou ela, ao que Shondra começou-se a rir propositadamente.

- Claro que não… Vim falar de algo que nos interessa a ambas… James!

* * *

- James! O que pensas que estás a fazer?- perguntou Sirius, ao ver que James não vira o pomo de ouro que passara mesmo à sua frente. 

- Ah?- murmurou ele, olhando para o amigo, que apontava para o pomo que se afastava velozmente.- Ah! O pomo…

- Sim, James, o pomo! E é suposto andares atrás dele e apanhá-lo!- disse Sirius, sarcasticamente.

- Sim, eu sei…- disse James, indo atrás do pomo calmamente.

- E RAPIDAMENTE!

* * *

- J…James? O que tem?- perguntou Lily, pondo o livro em cima do colo, deixando o título para cima, que fez Shondra olhá-lo com desprezo. 

- Não te faças de hipócrita… Sabes perfeitamente o que se passa! Já deves saber, através dos amiguinhos idiotas dele, que James acabou comigo!- disse Shondra, furiosamente.

- Sim, eu sei… Mas não percebo porque vieste até aqui falar disso logo comigo…- disse Lily, olhando para Shondra com uma expressão séria.

Shondra sorriu mais uma vez cinicamente.

- Eu sei que andas a organizar um baile, Lily… E se bem te conheço, tu vais dizer a James que és a Cinderella nessa noite…

- Tu não me conheces…- sussurrou Lily, olhando para Shondra com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Conheço o suficiente para saber que eras tu a Cinderella do baile…- disse ela, aproximando-se perigosamente de Lily.

- O que queres afinal, Spitz? Que cancele o baile? Terás que falar com o James, que é quem está a tratar dos preparativos agora…

- Oh, não… Não quero de modo algum que canceles o baile…- disse ela, passando a mão pelo cabelo ruivo de Lily.

- O que queres, afinal?- perguntou ela, começando a achar estranho o comportamento de Shondra.

Então, Shondra arrancou um fino fio de cabelo da nuca de Lily, fazendo esta emitir um "au" audível.

- Uma hora…- respondeu ela, colocando cuidadosamente o fio de cabelo de Lily num frasco, enquanto que esta a observava atónita, na cama.

- Tu não vais conseguir convencer o James! Esse teu plano é impossível!- gritou Lily, percebendo onde Shondra queria chegar.

- Achas? Olha que eu acho muito fácil até…- disse ela, voltando a olhar com desprezo para o livro e pegando nele.

- Larga-o!- protestou Lily, mas Shondra negou.

- Não. Só to devolvo até me dizeres onde tens o vestido que usaste no baile e o outro sapato…- disse Shondra, afastando o livro do alcance de Lily e apontando-lhe a varinha para que se mantivesse quieta.

- Não!- disse Lily, incrédula.

- Oh, vá lá! De certeza que o James não se vai importar… Basta um feitiço de aumento no vestido e já está!- disse ela.

- Tu estás louca! Não podes manter a minha aparência para sempre!- disse Lily, um pouco confusa.

- Claro que não… E eu nem quero!- disse ela, olhando com arrogância para ela.- Mas com a tua aparência, minha cara Lily, poderei convencer o nosso querido James a fazer umas coisinhas… Como beber um sumo de abóbora com umas pequenas gotinhas de _Eterne Amori_… Penso que conheces a poção, certo?

Uma dor forte alastrou-se no peito da ruiva, que engoliu em seco.

- É a poção mais potente de amor, que entra em actividade com um beijo…- disse Lily, olhando para Shondra abismada.

- E…?- insistiu Shondra, dando algumas curvas com a varinha para que ela continuasse.

- É eterno…- disse Lily, furiosa.

- Exactamente, Miss Evans! Dez pontos para Gryffindor!- riu-se Shondra.

- Tu estás completamente louca… Tu não vais conseguir!- disse Lily, olhando para Shondra com a raiva a crescer.

- E quem me vai impedir? Tu?- perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha e abrindo um sorriso cínico.

- E se for?- perguntou Lily, olhando Shondra, desafiadoramente, nos olhos.

- Se for, minha cara Lily, é melhor estares preparada…- disse ela, com os olhos em chamas.

Lily deitou-lhe um olhar de desprezo. Ela não podia estar a fazer aquilo. Simplesmente não podia.

- Nunca se sabe o que acontece à noite a uma garota andando sozinha pelos corredores…- sibilou ela, vendo que não obtinha qualquer resposta da parte da ruiva.- Agora, diz-me onde está o vestido!

- Não!- disse Lily, levantando-se da cama, fazendo Shondra erguer, ainda mais, a varinha, em direcção a ela.

- Diz-me, imediatamente…- disse ela, olhando ameaçadoramente para Lily.

Lily olhou da varinha para Shondra e depois para o livro nas suas mãos, o que Shondra reparou.

- Oh… Queres o teu livro idiota?- perguntou ela, abrindo o livro e folheando as páginas, mas não deixando de olhar para Lily.

Lily ficou em silêncio.

- Oh… Agora não falas?- perguntou Shondra, enraivecida.

Então, Shondra rasgou uma das folhas do livro, fazendo Lily olhar para ela incrédula.

- Não faças isso!- exclamou Lily.

- Diz-me onde está o vestido!- respondeu Shondra, ignorando o pedido da ruiva, e rasgando mais uma folha.

- Pára!

- O vestido!

As folhas iam caindo no chão frio da Ala Hospitalar, à medida que iam sendo rasgadas pela Shondra, que se ria ao ver a tristeza e o desespero da ruiva.

- O VESTIDO!

- Menina Spitz! Não pode gritar na Ala Hospit… O que pensa que está a fazer!- interveio Madame Pomfrey, saindo do seu escritório, para ver o que se estava a passar, deparando-se com Shondra a rasgar o livro de Lily.

* * *

- Já foste visitar a Lily?- perguntou Sirius, arrumando a vassoura no armário. 

- Ainda não consegui voltar lá, depois de tudo o que aconteceu…- disse James, sentando-se no parapeito da janela e olhando pela janela.

- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Referes-te ao beijo que lhe deste?- perguntou Sirius, olhando desconfiado para o amigo que corou levemente.

- Ah… Sim! Claro que me referia a isso… O que estavas a pensar?- riu-se James nervosamente, olhando pela janela, mais uma vez.

Sirius ergueu mais uma vez a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

* * *

- Menina Evans… Não sei se devo deixá-la ir!- resmungou madame Pomfrey, preocupada com a garota, que arrumava delicadamente as folhas rasgadas, dentro do livro. 

- Não se preocupe… O que aconteceu já é passado e eu estou óptima! Foi apenas um susto!- disse Lily, sorrindo à senhora.

- Muito bem…- suspirou ela.- Mas veja se se porta bem! Se voltar aqui por circunstâncias semelhantes, ficará durante dois meses naquela mesma cama, como castigo!

Lily sorriu mais uma vez e colocou a mala ao ombro.

- Adeus, madame Pomfrey!- disse Lily, acenando à senhora que devolveu o sorriso.

Suspirando de alívio, Lily fechou a porta da Ala Hospitalar, rezando a todos os santos para que nunca mais voltasse ali.

* * *

Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem! Sei que deveria ter actualizado antes, mas não consegui! Mas prometo que vou tentar agora actualizar mais rapidinho! 

Agora...

**Respondendo às reviews fofas que vocês me mandaram!** Rsrsrs...

**k3nsh1n1589:** Obrigado! E quanto à sua dúvida, que não é ridícula não, gancho é um tipo de acessórios que algumas garotas colocam no cabelo, para prendê-lo... Mas serve mais para adornar! Espero que tenha respondido bem à sua dúvida! Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**julinha: **Sim... Aleluia! Mas se ele descobrisse logo no príncipio, não teria como escrever essa fic! Rsrsrsrs... Beijos e continue a ler minha fic!

**Lara POtter: **Adorei sua review! Você é tão querida! Sim... Já pensei em escrever um livro e publicá-lo, mas apenas quando tiver minha inspiração completamente restituída! Rsrsrsrs... Quero que saía um livro bom! OK! Bjs!

**Natália Regina Souza:** Sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno, mas foi dedicado ao verdadeiro James! O inteligente! Rsrsrsrsrs... Bjs!

**Lara:** Pois... Mas se ele tivesse abercebido antes da verdade... Não tinhamos fic! Rsrsrsrs... Bjs!

**Luuh Potter:** Não faz mal! Isso está sempre a acontecer! Obrigada a tudo o que disse na sua review... Fico muito agradecida por estar gostando da fic! Bjs!

**Ana Carolina Zatta:** Rsrsrsrs... Sim! Ele percebeu! Rsrsrs... E quanto à nossa Lily... Ainda não posso responder a essa pergunta! Realmente deve ser essa a explicação para não termos encontrado os nosso P.E. (Princípe Encantado...)... Mas agora no verão... Nunca se sabe! Rsrsrs... Tudo pode acontecer! Bjs!

**Filipa:** Oi! Finalmente! Pensei que nunca mais vinhas ler a minha fic... E eu sei k adoras a musica! Continua a comentar, hein? Eu mereço! Lol... Bjs!

**Miss Lupin:** Sim! E adoro seus reviews! E de nada... Sempre que precisar dealgo, pode ser vir ter comigo! Bjx!

**Babi Weasley:** Oi! Sério que gostou? Espero que continue a acompanhar a minha fic, então! Rsrsrs... Bjs!

**tatymoluka:** Sei que precisa de um beijo de verdade... Mas, apenas para matar a curiosidade, digo que isso acontecerá apenas no capítulo onze! Exactamente! Daqui a dois capítulos! E sobre o Sirius não ser um pouco como Remus (se bem entendi)... Bem... Ele não pode arranjar uma namorada... Quando tem-nos todas a nós! Rsrsrsrsrs... Apenas brincando... Bjs, então!

**Mazy Black:** Não precisa... No próximo capítulo eu vou fazê-lo! Não vou matar a Shondra... Apenas... Dar-lhe uma surra! Rsrsrsrs... Bjz!

**Lena:** Obrigado! Continue acompanhado minha fic e não se esqueça de mandar a sua opinião! Bjs!

**Miss Lupin:** Rsrsrsrs... Que ansiosa! Rsrsrsrs... Aqui está o capítulo! E espero que goste, então! Bjs!

**

* * *

**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"_- AHHHHHH!- gritaram as amigas histéricas de Shondra, afastando-se apressadas e amedrontadas pelos tapas que Lily dava a Shondra, no chão._

_- BRIGA DE GAROTAS!- gritaram alguns garotos, aproximando-se das duas garotas que se debatiam deitadas no chão._

_- SUA ESTÚPIDA!- gritou Shondra, sentindo Lily em cima dela, impedindo-a de fugir, ao mesmo tempo que esta lhe dava grandes tapas na face."_

**P.S.1:** O próximo capítulo será realmente dedicado a todos os leitores que detestam a Shondra… Não, não vou matá-la, nem posso… Vou precisar dela para os outros capítulos! Mas, a pedido de muitos, vou dar-lhe uma surra! Quer dizer… A Lily é que vai dá-la! Mas, pronto… Vocês percebem…

**P.S.2:** Quem quiser participar na comunidade de Challenges que eu estou a organizar, para todos os autores de Fanfiction, basta enviarem-me um mail a dizerem qualquer coisa ou adicionarem-me no vosso msn… O meu endereço está no meu profile!

**P.S.3:** Carreguem nesse botãozinho aí azul… Esse aí que estão a ver no canto inferior esquerdo do ecrã… É assim que mandam uma review a uma autora carente!


	10. Últimos Preparativos

º**CinderLily**º**  
**por _MissyGoldy_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 10  
**_"Últimos Preparativos…"_

Março e Abril passaram tão bruscamente, que Lily nem se lembrou em considerar a possibilidade de James ter descoberto já a resposta para a adivinha, de tão atarefada que andava, ultimamente. Já, por outro lado, o garoto tentara tocar no assunto inúmeras vezes, mas em vão, acabando por concluir, então, que era melhor não falar, por enquanto, sobre o assunto e esperar, pacientemente, pelo devido tempo, quando se declararia a Lily.

- Lily! Ouviste o que disse?- perguntou Beatrice, passando a mão à frente dos olhos de Lily.

- Umh?- murmurou ela, parecendo ter acordado de um sonho.

- Ouviste o que disse?- perguntou Beatrice, olhando preocupada para a amiga.- Lily… Passa-se alguma coisa contigo?

Lily olhou para a amiga, baixando logo em seguida a cabeça para a refeição que se encontrava mesmo à sua frente.

- N… Não… Não se passa nada, Beatrice… Está descansada! Mas agora tenho de ir ter com James… Para acabar os últimos preparativos para o baile… Com licença!- disse Lily, limpando a boca ao guardanapo e levantando-se em seguida.- Falamos mais tarde, está bem?

- O.K…- disse ela, ainda olhando preocupada a amiga.- Até logo, então!

- Até logo…- disse Lily, antes de se afastar, ainda um pouco distraída.

Aquele seu estado actual devia-se ao plano louco e inacreditável de Shondra. Pouco depois de ficar a saber sobre ele, Lily recebera uma carta anónima, em muito ameaçadora, dizendo que se ela dissesse alguma coisa a James sobre o plano, ou a mais alguém, o segredo da ruiva seria revelado. Então, não podendo dizer nada ao seu príncipe, Lily apenas tentava descobrir um plano qualquer, para que nada daquilo se pudesse realizar.

* * *

- James! Onde está a lista de alergias!- desesperou Lily, procurando na sua secretária a folha, com a listagem de alergias dos alunos às flores. 

- Ah… Espera. Deixa-me ajudar!- disse ele, aproximando-se dela e procurando nas gavetas da secretária.

- Não a encontro! Mas eu tinha a certeza que a tinha posto aí!- reclamou ela, aproximando-se também das gavetas, mas, sem querer, tropeçou no tapete, caindo directamente nos braços de James, que a agarrou, antes dela embater no chão.

Fitaram-se por longos minutos, olhando-se nos olhos.

- J… James?- perguntou ela, corando levemente, ficando um pouco perturbada com o silêncio que se instalara entre eles.

- Sim?- perguntou ele, olhando pra aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas, que cintilavam misteriosamente.

- Eu…

James acariciou com uma mão o rosto de Lily, enquanto que a outra se depositava na curva da cintura, fazendo com que o corpo da garota se aproximasse do dele. Lily envolveu o pescoço de James com ambas as mãos, sorrindo ao sentir ambos os rostos de aproximarem.

- LILY!

Lily empurrou James, caindo na cadeira atrás de si, ao ouvir a voz da amiga, soar pela sala inteira.

- Beatrice? O que foi, desta ve…?

- Lily! Tens que vir rapidamente! Aconteceu uma desgraça!- exclamou ela, com o rosto desfigurado, interrompendo a ruiva, que estava fortemente corada.

- O que se passou?- perguntou Lily, olhando para a amiga, agora inquieta.

Beatrice apenas a puxou por um braço, arrastando-a atrás de si.

- Apenas vem, depressa!- disse ela, apressando o passo, em direcção à saída da sala dos Minitores-Chefe.

- Onde?- perguntou Lily, seguindo a amiga, deixando para trás um James visivelmente confuso.

Beatrice não respondeu, apenas puxando a amiga bruscamente pelo corredor, até às escadas que ligavam os sete pisos do castelo.

- Beatrice! Acalma-te!- disse Lily, tropeçando nas escadas, à medida que iam subindo.

- Não há tempo para isso!- refilou Beatrice, puxando Lily pelo corredor do sétimo andar.

Continuaram até ao final do corredor, entre reclamações de Lily, até que Beatrice pararam mesmo à frente da porta da Sala Precisa, que se encontrava toda aberta, deixando ver o quarto secreto de Lily todo destruído.

- Oh, não!- exclamou Lily, entrando dentro do quarto, sendo seguida pela amiga.

Os livros das estantes encontravam-se rasgados e esfarrapados, espalhados por todo o chão, juntamente com penas de escrever. A tinta azul e preta manchavam o chão e as paredes. A cama estava completamente demolida, com penas das almofadas cobrindo os pedaços de madeira.

- Isto não pode estar a acontecer!- exclamou Lily, virando a sua atenção para o roupeiro com as portas fora das dobradiças, cujo conteúdo tinha desaparecido.

O vestido, as luvas, a coroa, a gargantilha, o sapato e até os frascos de poção tinham desaparecido.

- Como é que isto aconteceu?- perguntou Lily, ajoelhando-se à frente do roupeiro.

- Não sei Lily! Vim apenas aqui duas vezes, desde que estiveste na Ala Hospitalar! A primeira foi para buscar o livro da tua mãe e a segunda foi mesmo agora!- disse ela, desesperada.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Como ela descobriu que estava aqui o vestido…

- Ela?

Lily olhou para Beatrice, tristemente.

- Sim, ela. A Spitz.

Beatrice ficou vermelha de tanta raiva.

- Como ela pôde fazer uma coisa dessas!

Lily suspirou.

E agora?

* * *

- James!- chamou Sirius, ao ver o amigo entrar pelo quadro da Dama Gorda. 

James ergueu os olhos, aproximando-se do amigo, em seguida.

- Então, já escolheste a tua máscara?- perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Máscara?- perguntou James, olhando confuso para o amigo.

- Tu desesperas-me…- disse Sirius, batendo com a mão na testa.- O baile de máscaras, James!

- Ah!- exclamou James, sorrindo.- Desculpa, estava a pensar noutras coisas… Não, ainda não escolhi a minha máscara!

- Como não? Tu vais ser o felizardo do baile!- proclamou Remus, por trás de James.

- E porque o senhor Aluado Lupin diz isso?- perguntou James, erguendo uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

-Porque… Porque… Bem, tu vais acompanhar a Lily! Vocês sendo monitores-chefe vão-se acompanhar certo?- perguntou Remus, sorrindo aflitamente, vendo que já tinha dito demasiado.

- Acho que não… Ela pode ir com outro garoto ao baile…- disse ele, com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- E porque não a convidas?- perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- Ela já deve ir com alguém! Com a quantidade de garotos que a convidaram para ir ao baile com eles, desde que ela saiu da Ala Hospitalar, ela já deve ter aceitado algum…- disse ele, abatido.

- Ou, se calhar, não! Vai convidá-la, James! É o que fazes de melhor!- disse Remus, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da de Sirius.

- E fá-lo agora!- disse Sirius, apontando para algo atrás de James.

James olhou por cima do ombro. Entrando, desolada, dentro do Salão, Lily olhou triste à volta, sorrindo, depois, tristemente ao ver os amigos a acenarem-lhe vigorosamente.

- Olá…- murmurou ela, deixando-se cair numa poltrona ao lado de James.

- O que aconteceu, Lily?- perguntou James, preocupado.

- Nada… Apenas um problema sem importância…- disse Lily, olhando raivosa para Shondra, que se dirigia, nesse preciso momento, em direcção a eles, acompanhada pelas suas amigas.

- O que aquela agora quer?- perguntou Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ver que Shondra, dirigia-se, mesmo, até eles.

- Boa-tarde, meninos! Boa-tarde, Lily!- cumprimentou Shondra, com um sorriso falso e cínico nos lábios, carregados de baton rosa claro.

- O que faz aqui, Spitz?- perguntou Sirius, rudemente.

Shondra apenas sorriu, ignorando o tom de Sirius.

- Cumprimentando os amigos… Porquê? Agora não posso?- perguntou Shondra, olhando para Sirius com uma expressão ofendida, obviamente falsa.

- Você não tem amigos aqui, Spitz!- foi a vez de Remus dizer.

- Aí, meu caro Remus, está muito enganado!- disse ela, colocando uma mão em cima do ombro de Lily, apertando-o ao de leve.- Pergunte aqui à nossa querida Lily!

Todos olharam para Lily, que olhava ainda furiosa para a cara sorridente de Shondra.

- Não sei o que estás para aí a falar, _Shondra_!- disse a ruiva, entre dentes, pronunciando o nome da garota, de forma sarcástica.

- Não seja modesta, minha cara Lily. É claro que sabe!- disse Shondra, sorrindo, mas viu-se através dos olhos cinzentos e frios da garota, que ela não estava nada divertida.- Aqui a Lily emprestou-me um vestido de baile, que ela usou à muito tempo… Eu não queria ir, de modo nenhum, igual ao baile de há dois anos atrás!

- O QUÊ!- Remus, Sirius e, para surpresa de Lily, até James, exclamaram em coro.

- Exactamente o que…- mas Shondra não conseguiu terminar, pois nesse momento estava a ser atirada para o chão pela ruiva, que transbordava de raiva.

- AHHHHHH!- gritaram as amigas histéricas de Shondra, afastando-se apressadas e amedrontadas pelos tapas que Lily dava a Shondra, no chão.

- BRIGA DE GAROTAS!- gritaram alguns garotos, aproximando-se das duas garotas que se debatiam deitadas no chão.

- SUA ESTÚPIDA!- gritou Shondra, sentindo Lily em cima dela, impedindo-a de fugir, ao mesmo tempo que esta lhe dava grandes tapas na face.

- SUA ESTÚPIDA É VOCÊ! ESTOU FARTA DE TI!- gritou Lily, em plenos pulmões, mas foi empurrada por Shondra, que começou a puxar-lhe os cabelos ruivos, fazendo a garota gritar de dor.

- E AGORA! O QUE VAI FAZER?- gritou Shondra de volta, sorrindo vitoriosa.

- MENTIROSA!- Lily inverteu novamente as posições, ficando outra vez por cima de Shondra e dando-lhe um murro em direcção ao rosto. – IDIOTA!

Toda a raiva e ressentimento que Lily guardara durante mais que quatro anos, estava agora a ser descarregada. Lily nunca fora de bater nas pessoas, nem agredi-las, tanto verbalmente como fisicamente, mas Shondra conseguira atingir o limite da paciência da ruiva.

- Lily!- exclamou Remus, tentando afastar as duas garotas, o que parecia estar-se a tornar impossível.

- MANIPULADORA! VOCÊ DEVE COMPRAR AS SUAS AMIGAS, PORQUE NINGUÉM NA SUA SANIDADE MENTAL SERIA SUA AMIGA!- gritou Lily a plenos pulmões, ao mesmo tempo que Shondra desferia um murro em direcção ao estômago de Lily.

- MAIS VALE SER MANIPULADORA COM AMIGAS COMPRADAS DO QUE SONSA COM UMA AMIGA SÓ!- gritou Shondra, envolvendo o pescoço de Lily com as suas mãos.

- Sua…- engasgou-se Lily, com lágrimas a caírem-lhe dos olhos, sentindo o ar começar a faltar-lhe.

Então, Sirius agarrou Shondra pela cintura, afastando-a o mais longe possível de Lily, que tentava recuperar o ar, segurada por James.

- VOCÊ VAI-SE ARREPENDER, EVANS!- gritou Shondra, ainda se debatendo, sacudindo as pernas, para se largar dos braços fortes de Sirius.

Shondra estava toda despenteada e o baton rosa agora esta todo esborratado, como o rímel. Da boca escorria um fio de sangue.

- Leve-a daqui, Sirius…- murmurou Remus, apontando com um dedo a saída do Salão Comunal.- E o que vocês querem mais? Vão-se embora! A festa já acabou!

Enquanto que Sirius arrastava Shondra para fora do Salão Comunal e Remus afastava os outros alunos que tinham formado um círculo à volta das duas garotas que brigavam, James tirava o pesado manto negro de cima dos ombros, e o colocava à volta dos de Lily, cuja roupa estava toda com vários rasgões e amachucada.

- Vamos… É melhor ir vestir outra roupa…- disse ele, dirigindo-a pelas escadas que davam até ao dormitório masculino, onde Lily tinha agora toda a sua roupa e uma cama para ela dormir, que os amigos fizeram surgir a algumas semanas atrás, magicamente.

* * *

- O quê?- riu-se Beatrice, logo que Lily lhe contou como arranjara tantas nódoas negras num braço, tão de repente. 

- O que ouviste…- suspirou Lily, olhando ameaçadoramente para Shondra, pelo canto do olho.

- E se nós não tivéssemos impedido, Lily tinha morrido asfixiada…- disse Remus, olhando de forma repreendedora para Lily, que apenas revirou os olhos.

- Mas olha que quem causou mais ferimentos foi a Lily a Shondra… Já viste os arranhões que ela tem no braço? E o murro que Lily lhe deu?- perguntou Sirius, sorrindo divertido.

- Sirius!- censurou Remus, cruzando os braços.

- O que foi? É a verdade! Se a Shondra não tivesse usado uma técnica tão baixa, aqui a Lily teria ganho de certeza!- disse Sirius, mordendo um pedaço de tarte de melaço.

Lily riu-se, olhando para James, que enrolava o esparguete no garfo, distraidamente.

- Passa-se alguma coisa, James?

O garoto levantou o olhar.

- Não… Eu tenho de ir… Vou treinar um pouco de Quidditch…- murmurou ele pousando o garfo e levantando-se, afastando-se dos amigos.

- O que se passa com ele?- perguntou Lily, intrigada.

- Para dizer bem, não sei… Ele tem agido de um modo um tanto estranho, ultimamente…- disse Beatrice, ao que todos os amigos concordaram.

- Mas ele está doente?- perguntou Lily, parecendo preocupada.

- Não! Claro que não! Mas sabemos que ele está a esconder-nos qualquer coisa…- disse Remus, comendo o seu pudim de chocolate.

- Desde quando ele está assim?

- Há, mais ou menos, dois meses …- disse Sirius, olhando para Lily.

- Sim…- concordou Remus.- Mas foi só depois de dizer que tu eras a minha amiga ruiva!

- O QUÊ!

* * *

(Autora escondendo-se rapidamente, antes de levar com o sapato de alguém) 

Sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno, mas prometo que o próximo ficará muuuuuuuuito maior…  
Em troca de muitas reviews!  
Sim, ouviram bem, caros leitores!  
É uma ameaça!  
HUAUAUAUAUA!

Mas também nem é preciso dizer nada, não é?  
Vocês são TÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO fofos!  
15 REVIEWS NUM CAPÍTULO!

**Respondendo às (maravilhosas, magníficas, fantásticas, fofas, lindas...) reviews:**

**alanitinha:** Sei que o desejo de todos é que aquela maluca e insana da Shondra morra... Mas eu não posso! Quer dizer... Eu até posso! Mas assim ficaria sem vilã no CinderLily II! Ups... Falei demais... Amh... Xau!

**Ana Carolina Zatta:** Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Sim, seria fantástico! AHAHAHAAHAH! Vudo! Boa ideia... Mas não... Não posso... (Ver a razão na resposta ao primeiro review... Mesmo aí em cima!) Bjx!

**Cla Bloom:** Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Obrigada por tantos elogios! E espero receber mais uma review no próximo capítulo, viu? Bjx!

**tatymoluka:** (Ver razão pela qual Shondra não puderá morrer na resposta ao primeiro review...) É Remus é muito fofo mesmo (babando literalmente)... Porque é que eles não existem? Buahhhhhh :'''''''(( Bjx!

**Lena:** Espero que a briga tenha sido do seu agrado! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... E sim... Poção eterna... Coitado do James! Será que Lily conseguirá impedí-lo de beber a poção? Hum... Bjx!

**julinha:** Não acabou com ela... Mas você ouviu o Sirius! Rsrsrs... Bjx!

**Lia Lupin:** Oi! Sim, prometeu! E obrigada! (Ver, mais uma vez, a resposta do primeiro review... Razão pela qual não posso acabar com Shondra, apesar de querê-lo!) Bjx!

**Lara Potter:** Sortuda! Você mora numa pizzaria! Sabe o que isso quer dizer? PIZZA! Pizza com frango... cogumelos... azeitonas... É melhor parar por aqui... Já estou a ficar com fome... E quanto ao challenge eu ainda estou a construir... Eu aviso-a, esteja descansada! Já trabalhar com o fanfiction... Bem... É melhor vir falar comigo no msn, mesmo... Pegue o meu endereço no meu profile! É que é mt complicado explicar por aki, sabe...!Bjx!

**Marie D. Black** Oi! Obrigada! Eu também adoro Contos de Fadas... e este é o meu preferido! Bjx!

**Lara:** Rsrsrsrsrs... Não deixe de enviar sua review, ouviu! Bjx

**Gaby Granger:** Rsrsrsrsrs... Obrigada! Eu sei que ele é demasiado tapado... Mas assim não havia fic... Rsrsrsrs... Bjx!

**Shelly Malfoy:** Rsrsrs... Obrigada pela review então... E espero que continue lendo! Bjx...

**Miss Lupin:** Rsrsrsrsrs! Lamento desiludi-la, mas Shondra apenas arrebentou a boca por dentro, pelo que me disse a Madame Pomfrey... E falat-lhe alguns cabelos... Rsrsrsrs... Bjx!

**Luuh Potter:** Obrigada pela milinésima centésima vez! Rsrsrsrs... Não me farto de agradecer a TODOS os reviews que me mandam! BJX!

**Lara Potter:** Rsrsrsrs... Sim! A Lily poderia realmente ter falado mais alto, mas ela queria saber o que a Shondra andava a preparar! E quanto aos feitiços! Bem... Sim podem... Mas lembra que os livros em segunda mão estão estragados e esfarrapados? Mesmo nos livros de J.K. Rowling? E eles não fazem nenhum feitiço! Rsrsrsrs... Bjx!**

* * *

**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"_- Senhorita Lily Evans… Gostava de ser a minha acompanhante neste baile?- perguntou ele, olhando o rosto admirado da garota.  
__Lily ficou paralisada por alguns segundos, antes de levantar James e abraçá-lo fortemente.  
__- Claro que sim!- riu-se ela.  
_"_Ser a sua acompanhante no baile… E para sempre!" pensou Lily, rindo alegremente.  
__Sem Lily ou James constatarem, um pequeno e ágil rato esgueirou-se por entre o casal, apenas parando numa sala onde se encontrava uma Shondra furiosa."

* * *

_

**Aviso: **Já sabem! Ou clicam nesse botãozinho azul aí em baixo e me escreverm umas três ou mais palavras a dar a opinião à minha fic, ou o próximo capítulo, que tem 11 páginas vai ser dividido! Ouviram bem! D-I-V-I-D-I-D-O! HUAUAUAUAUA


	11. Armadilha Nocturna

º**CinderLily**º**  
**por _MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 11  
**_"Armadilha Nocturna…"_

- Esse é tão lindo, Lily!- clamou Beatrice, soltando uma exclamação de admiração, ao ver a amiga sair da cabine de prova, com um vestido azul claro, com um grande decote em V, justo ao elegante corpo da garota.

- Não gosto…- suspirou Lily, mirando-se num espelho, tentando tapar, de alguma forma, o decote.- O vestido é demasiado justo e… e o decote é demasiado grande!

Beatrice suspirou cansada, levantando-se da cadeira onde estivera sentada, já há mais de três horas, vendo a amiga experimentar todos os vestidos que existiam naquela loja.

- Eu acho que te fica óptimo, Lily!- confessou Beatrice, observando a amiga reflectida no grande espelho da loja, por cima do ombro da ruiva.

- Olha que eu acho que não me fica nada bem…- reclamou Lily, puxando o vestido com as mãos para cima. - Raio do decote!

- Não é por causa do decote, pois não, Lily?- perguntou Beatrice, fazendo a amiga olhá-la directamente, com uma expressão triste, no rosto sereno.

- Não… Não é. Só de pensar que aquela… Só de pensar que a Spitz vai usar um dos vestidos da minha mãe fico tão furiosa!- disse Lily, caindo num sofá ali perto, frustrada, e colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando apaziguar a raiva e a mágoa que ia dentro dela.

Beatrice sorriu calmamente, sentando-se ao lado de Lily e afagando-lhe o ombro, de forma a tentar acalmá-la, também.

- Não te preocupes Lily… Ela pode ter ficado com o vestido… Mas és tu que vais ficar com o príncipe!- disse Beatrice, sorrindo afavelmente.

- Achas?- perguntou Lily, levantando finalmente o rosto, desgostoso.

- Tenho a certeza… O James pode ser tapado quanto à Cinderella… Mas ele é inteligente o suficiente para saber que tu és ruiva e a Shondra morena!- riu-se Beatrice, levantando-se.

Lily sorriu forçadamente. Não tinha tanta certeza disso…

* * *

- Odeio vir às compras…- resmungou Sirius entrando numa loja, com vários trajes e máscaras. 

- Olha, Sirius, também eu… Mas eu não me ponho trinta minutos a queixar-me sobre isso aos amigos!- disse Remus, afastando-se em direcção ao suposto dono da loja, para perguntar por trajes de baile.

Sirius encolheu os ombros já habituado ao mau humor do amigo, antes da semana de lua cheia. Olhando à volta, Sirius observou atentamente cada traje exposto na loja.

- Olha, que achas daquele, Pontas?- perguntou Sirius, apontando para um traje em vários tons de castanho e verde, não se conseguindo perceber bem o que representava.- Pontas?

Sirius olhou em volta, procurando James. Encontrou-o com o olhar, ainda fora da loja, contemplando qualquer coisa à frente dele.

- James! O que estás a fazer aí fora? Nós já entramos na loja e era suposto também entrares!– redarguiu Sirius, saindo pela porta de vidro, enquanto que, no mesmo instante, ouvia-se o leve tilintar da sineta, quando a porta da loja voltou a fechar-se.

James não respondeu, insistindo em ignorar o amigo, mirando apenas para uma loja mesmo à frente daquela em que se encontravam.

- Ela está linda, não está?- perguntou James, sorrindo sonhadoramente.

Através da montra da loja da frente, podia-se ver Beatrice e Lily a conversarem, ambas sentadas num sofá vermelho escuro.

Lily usava um vestido azul elegante, que torneava todas as suas curvas. Já Beatrice parecia estar a animá-la, com o seu traje normal.

- Sim… Sortudo aquele que a levar ao baile…- disse Sirius, olhando pelo canto do olho, para James, que apenas engoliu em seco e acenou, afirmativamente.

* * *

- Queres vir à loja da minha avó, Lily? Como vou buscar o vestido que ela me fez, podíamos aproveitar e víamos se ela ainda tem alguma coisa para ti, também!- pronunciou Beatrice, levantando a amiga, sorrindo animadamente.- Que tal? 

Lily sorriu, deixando-se erguer pela amiga.

- Dificilmente… Mas deixa-me tirar este vestido, primeiro…- proferiu Lily, dirigindo-se novamente à cabine de prova, onde se trocou novamente, mas, desta vez, para a sua saia branca e camisa azul escura.

* * *

- AVÓ!- chamou Beatrice, entrando na loja sem nome, sem cerimónias, sorrindo abertamente à senhora idosa que se encontrava numa cadeira de baloiço, atrás do balcão, com um tecido rosa suave, nas suas mãos. 

- Oh… Olá, queridas! Como têm passado?- perguntou Katherinne, erguendo-se da cadeira e pondo de parte o tecido rosa, em cima do balcão.

- Óptimas...- disseram as duas em coro, sorrindo à afável senhora.

- E eu estou ansiosa por ver o meu vestido!- acrescentou Beatrice, aproximando-se no momento.- Que fizeste desta vez, avó?

Sem responder à ansiosa pergunta da neta, Katherinne segurou cuidadosamente o tecido rosa, do balcão, e ergueu-o, deixando ver o todo de, não apenas um tecido, mas também um vestido, fascinantemente belo, apesar da simplicidade deste.

O rosa suave acentuaria, com toda a certeza, na pele de porcelana de Beatrice, tendo ainda vários pormenores muito simples e bonitos de borboletas muito pequenas, mas já de um rosa mais escuro.

Era comprido, mas sem volume, o que deveria tornear todo o corpo elegante de Beatrice.

- Uau, avó! Desta vez esmeraste-te!- sorriu Beatrice, pegando o tecido suave nas suas mãos e colocando-o à frente do corpo, maravilhada.

- Vai experimentá-lo, então! Para ver se te fica bem…- disse Katherinne, sorrindo à neta, que se afastou, rapidamente, em direcção às traseiras da loja, sorrindo feliz.

Lily sorriu e sentou-se numa cadeira, à frente do balcão, que a idosa lhe indicou, em silêncio.

- Oh! Avó!- ouviu-se a voz longínqua de Beatrice pronunciar alto. - A Lily não conseguiu arranjar nenhum vestido de jeito! Podes ajudá-la?

- Claro que sim…- disse a amável senhora, sorrindo à afilhada.

- Oh, não! Não é preciso!- sorriu Lily, negando com a cabeça, a oferta de Katherinne.

- Claro que é preciso, querida Lily! Sou sua madrinha, não é?- exprimiu ela, voltando para trás do balcão, serenamente, e procurando algo lá.

Lily observou cada pequeno movimento da senhora com uma ansiedade cada vez maior.

- Aqui está!- disse ela, retirando uma enorme caixa amarelada de uma das prateleiras poeirentas, e pousando-a em cima do balcão, sorrindo misteriosamente.

Lily levantou-se. A caixa estava atada com fios fortes, para a tampa da mesma não se abrir. Katherinne retirou o pó da caixa, com um toque de varinha. A caixa, antes amarelada, estava agora de um branco pérola ilustre.

- O que é?- perguntou Lily, acariciando a superfície da caixa, sentindo os fios duros roçarem-lhe os dedos.

- Um vestido muito belo… Usado, também, pela sua mãe…

* * *

- Que achas deste?- perguntou Sirius, saindo da cabine de provas, com um traje todo negro, cuja capa, por dentro, era de um vermelho sangue. 

- Umh…O que é?- perguntou Remus, curioso, olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida, o amigo mascarado.

Sirius apontou para uns dentes muito brancos e afiados postiços, dentro da boca.

- AH! Que pouca inteligência minha… Claro que é um vampiro!- disse Remus, sarcasticamente.

- Não parece isso?- perguntou Sirius, franzindo o sobrolho e cruzando os braços à frente do corpo.

Remus riu-se, fazendo Sirius olhá-lo, arreliado.

- James? O que achas?- perguntou Sirius, olhando para o outro amigo, que se encontrava distraído a olhar pela janela.

- Estás óptimo, Sirius…- murmurou ele, sem olhá-lo, continuando a fitar algo invisível à sua frente.

- James! Podias ao menos olhar, não?- perguntou Sirius, sem paciência.

James afastou o seu olhar da janela e olhou Sirius, que, por sua vez, sorriu, ao ver que tinha captado, finalmente, a atenção do amigo, por alguns minutos.

- O que é?- perguntou James, parecendo, de repente, ter acordado de um sonho.

* * *

- Da minha mãe?- sorriu Lily, ao que a senhora acenou afirmativamente. 

- Exactamente, querida… Um vestido muito especial que a tua mãe apenas usou uma vez na sua vida inteira e que me fez prometer guardá-lo, até chegar ao momento de to entregar.- disse Katherinne, começando a desatar os fios, calmamente.

- Que vestido especial?- perguntou Lily, olhando para a caixa, curiosa.

- O vestido do casamento da tua mãe…- disse Katherinne, abrindo a caixa nesse preciso momento, deixando um belo e esplêndido vestido à vista de todos, que fez Lily arregalar os olhos de admiração.

* * *

- James! Por acaso já compraste a tua máscara?- perguntou Remus ao amigo, que andava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade com ambas as mãos nos bolsos das calças de ganga, olhando em volta, disperso nos próprios pensamentos. 

- Não… Não consegui encontrar nenhuma…- disse James, suspirando profundamente.

- Sabes, James… Para quem quer encontrar a sua Cinderella no baile, não estás lá muito animado…- comentou Sirius, confuso pela atitude do amigo.

- Claro que estou animado! E ansioso por encontrá-la no baile!- disse James, parando bruscamente no meio da rua, fazendo com que as pessoas que seguiam atrás dele, chocassem com o garoto.

- Então!- resmungaram alguns.

- Desculpem… Desculpem…- proferiu James, ajudando a levantar uma garotinha, que caíra no chão.

- Mas, então, porque estás assim?- perguntou Remus, incitando a continuarem a andar.

- Porque tenho medo…- suspirou ele, seguindo Remus.

- Medo? Medo do quê?- interrogou Sirius, cada vez mais confuso.

- Medo de me enganar novamente na minha Cinderella…

* * *

- Que bonito!- inquiriu Beatrice, vendo Lily segurar nas suas mãos delicadas, o belo vestido de casamento. 

- Tu é que estás fantástica!- redarguiu Lily, olhando admirada para Beatrice e pousando o vestido da sua mãe em cima do balcão, com todo o cuidado possível.

Beatrice trajava o vestido rosa que a avó lhe fizera e, tal como Lily previra, o vestido torneava todo o corpo elegante da amiga e transparecia a pele macia de porcelana da garota.

- Se eu estou fantástica, imagina como tu vais estar!- riu-se Beatrice, acariciando o suave vestido de seda da amiga.- É maravilhoso…

Lily sorriu, olhando, também, o vestido.

- Sim… É maravilhoso…

* * *

Maio fugira velozmente, dando passagem a Junho, o mês mais estafante que Lily e James estavam a passar. 

Apesar de Lily desconfiar que James descobrira alguma solução para a adivinha, depressa esqueceu essa possibilidade, já que o garoto parecia nunca querer tocar nesse assunto.

Quanto a James, além do último jogo do campeonato, dos últimos preparativos do baile e dos exames finais, desse ano, ele tinha que se preocupar em arranjar uma máscara decente, para se apresentar à sua verdadeira Cinderella.

- Estou tão nervosa…- murmurou Lily, andando às voltas na Sala dos Monitores-Chefes, onde se encontrava acompanhada por Beatrice.

- Não sei porquê!- riu-se a amiga, sentando-se na cadeira de James, aproveitando a saída brusca do garoto, dizendo que tinha "assuntos urgentes a tratar".

- Beatrice! Amanhã é o baile, eu não tenho acompanhante e… e…

- E vai correr tudo bem!- concluiu Beatrice, sorrindo calmamente à amiga.- Porque amanhã finalmente poderás estar com o teu príncipe encantado e porque não é obrigatório levares acompanhante!

Lily suspirou, olhando pela janela.

- Onde terá ido James?- sussurrou Lily, olhando para o campo de Quidditch completamente vazio.

* * *

- Serão oito galeões, senhor Potter!- disse a senhora do balcão, com longos cachos negros e olhos castanhos escuros. 

- Aqui estão!- disse James, entregando as oito moedas de ouro à senhora e retirando o grande embrulho de cima do balcão.

- Obrigada e volte sempre!- falou ela, sorrindo.

James saiu da loja, dirigindo-se às carruagens, que o levariam de volta a Hogwarts, com o embrulho castanho debaixo do braço.

Era o último fim-de-semana a Hogsmeade, antes do baile de máscaras.

* * *

- Lily! Lily!- chamou alguém, ao fundo do corredor, obrigando Lily e Beatrice olharem para atrás, automaticamente. 

- Oh! Olá, Eric!- cumprimentou Lily, vendo quem a chamara.

Eric Sturken era o garoto mais atraente e charmoso da sua casa. Pertencia a Hufflepuff e andava no mesmo ano que Lily.

Eric tinha cabelos castanhos-claros, curtinhos, e uns olhos esverdeados, que atraíam muitas garotas. O seu corpo era tão bem definido, devido aos anos de prática de Quidditch, tal como a sua simpatia e inteligência para com as pessoas.

- Como estás?- perguntou Lily, sorrindo ao garoto.

- Melhor agora na sua presença!- declarou ele, fazendo Lily corar fortemente, ao tão inesperado elogio.

- Bem… É melhor ir andando…- disse Beatrice, apontando com o polegar o corredor atrás de si.- Tenho… Coisas… A fazer!

Lily olhou a amiga desaparecer na esquina do corredor, apressadamente, deixando a ruiva confusa.

- Lily?- tentou chamar a atenção Eric.

- S… Sim? O que foi?- perguntou Lily, olhando para ele, com um amável sorriso no rosto.

- Eu gostava de saber se querias vir comigo ao baile. – inquiriu ele, sorrindo abertamente à garota e segurando a mão desta.

- A… Ao baile?- gaguejou ela, nervosamente.

- Eu sei que é amanhã e que se calhar vim tarde de mais, mas… Bem! Mas não tive coragem para te perguntar antes…- disse ele, obviamente ansioso.

Lily sorriu, para logo morder o lábio inferior, indecisa.

Como recusaria agora o vigésimo terceiro convite?

"_Posso sempre dizer que já tenho par! Não, não… Imagina se não arranjo mesmo par e depois vou sozinha? Ele descobriria logo que lhe tinha mentido! E se eu disser que não vou ao baile? Aí já podia dizer que, há última hora, resolvi ir! Mas então como explicaria o vestido e…_"

- Desculpe, Sturken, mas ela já tem par!- pronunciou outra voz, aparecendo por trás de Lily.

Lily olhou por cima do ombro, encarando o rosto impávido de James Potter, olhando o garoto, muito seriamente.

- Ah… O.K.… Muito bem…- respondeu ele, notando-se facilmente a tristeza do garoto.

- Sinto muito, Eric! Decerto encontrarás uma garota com quem gostarás de ir…- disse Lily, sorrindo ao garoto, com pena.

Eric sorriu, tristemente, despedindo-se da garota e depois virando-se de costas para se ir embora.

Lily esperou que Eric virasse a esquina do corredor, que, quando mal fez isso, deixou a ruiva olhar para James, com uma expressão confusa.

- E quem seria o meu par, senhor James Potter?- questionou Lily, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo.

- Eu mesmo!- ele disse, ajoelhando-se de fronte a ela.

- O que estás para aí a falar?- perguntou Lily, sorrindo.

James aclarou a garganta, ao mesmo tempo que segurava numa das mãos delicadas de Lily, respirando calmamente.

- Senhorita Lily Evans… Gostava de ser a minha acompanhante neste baile?- perguntou ele, olhando o rosto admirado da garota.

Lily ficou paralisada por alguns segundos, antes de levantar James e abraçá-lo fortemente.

- Claro que sim!- riu-se ela.

"_Ser a sua acompanhante no baile… E para sempre!_" pensou Lily, rindo alegremente.

Sem Lily ou James constatarem, um pequeno e ágil rato esgueirou-se por entre o casal, apenas parando numa sala onde se encontrava uma Shondra furiosa.

* * *

Dia dez de Junho chegara. Todos os alunos e professores de Hogwarts esperavam, deleitosos, a entrada no Salão Principal, marcada apenas para as vinte horas da noite. 

Vários casais, ou até pessoas sem acompanhante, encontravam-se no hall de entrada do castelo, esperando o começo do baile.

- Ouvi dizer que duas alunas vão cantar na abertura do baile!- disse uma garotinha, junto a um pequeno grupo de amigos.

- Sim! A Dickelson e a Gillman!- continuou outro do grupo.

- Estou tão ansiosa!

- Onde está Lily?- perguntou James a Remus, andando às voltas, à frente do amigo.

- Está-se a arranjar com a Beatrice…- murmurou ele, cansado.

- Mas porque elas estão a demorar tanto?- perguntou James, olhando nervosamente para a escadaria.

- Uma palavra… Garotas! Mas olha… Vale a pena esperar!- disse Remus, observando, também ele, a escadaria.

- E o Sirius?- insistiu James, parando onde estava e olhando em volta, à procura do amigo.

- Não sei…- mentiu Remus, olhando nervosamente para o relógio, cujo o ponteiro das horas ameaçava tocar as vinte horas da noite.

* * *

- LILY EVANS E BEATRICE GILLMAN! POR FAVOR, DESPACHEM-SE, SE NÃO SOU UM HOMEM MORTO!- gritou Sirius, não conseguindo parar de pensar em como Leslie o mataria. 

- ESPERA UM MOMENTO!- gritou Beatrice, já irritada com a impaciência do maroto.- NÃO SABIAS QUE A PACIÊNCIA É UMA VIRTUDE!

- NÃO QUANDO ESTAMOS PERTO DE SERMOS MORTOS POR UMA GAROTA EM CHAMAS!- gritou Sirius, deixando-se cair, estafado, na cama.

Sirius colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, cansado de estar ali sentado à duas horas, à espera das garotas, que desde que tinham entrado naquele maldito banheiro, ainda não tinham saído dali.

- JÁ ESTÁ!- gritou mais uma vez Beatrice, parecendo contente, de dentro do banheiro.

- FINALM…- Sirius não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois, nesse momento, ao se abrir a porta do banheiro, o maroto pôde ter a visão de um bela garota ruiva que parecia ter acabado de sair de um verdadeiro conto de fadas.

- Não achas que elas já estão a demorar muito? O baile está quase a começar e elas já se foram arranjar à mais de três horas!- queixou-se James, suspirando profundamente.

- Fica descansado James, por favor!- pediu Remus, vendo que o nervosismo do amigo começava a alastrar-se para si mesmo.

- Descansa? Descansa!- interpelou James, atónito. – Remus! Estou prestes a conhecer o verdadeiro amor da minha vida e ainda queres que eu me acalme?

- O.K.! Isso explica tudo…- murmurou Remus, olhando para a escadaria, por onde várias garotas começavam a descer.

- Lily… Tu estás… Tu estás…

Não… Nenhum adjectivo podia descrever como se encontrava Lily. Deslumbrante, fantástica, bela ou outro qualquer não poderia igualar ao aspecto da garota.

- Aconselho-te vivamente a fechares a boca, Sirius, se não queres molhar a parte da frente do teu traje!- avisou Beatrice, sorrindo marotamente.

Lily sorriu timidamente.

Encontravam-se no dormitório masculino de Gryffindor e, como já era normal, Beatrice estava ali sem ninguém ter conhecimento, além deles os três e Remus, e contra as regras de Hogwarts, o que lhe poderia custar uma grande e grave detenção.

Já Sirius estava ali para evitar com que James visse Lily antes do tempo, vigiando a entrada do dormitório, caso o Remus não conseguisse mantê-lo no hall de entrada à espera deles.

Suspirando, Lily aproximou-se do espelho que se encontrava num dos cantos do grande compartimento com as cinco camas.

Erguendo o olhar, Lily teve a sensação de ter um _déjà vu_, de tão semelhante que estava à da garota de dois anos atrás, mas mais incrivelmente bela.

O cabelo, preso elegantemente no alto da nuca, em caracóis leves e perfeitamente arrumados, eram enfeitados com alguns pequenos cristais esverdeados, espalhados por todo o cabelo.

A face, escondida atrás de uma máscara branca, tinha uma maquilhagem leve e natural. Pouco rímel nas pestanas já longas, um pouco de sombra dourada nas pálpebras, fazendo o brilho dos olhos verdes sobressaírem ainda mais, e um pouco de brilho nos lábios.

Uma pequena gargantilha de cristais envolvia o pescoço fino da garota e as luvas longas, de um branco imaculável, chegavam-lhe até ao meio do antebraço.

Mas o mais deslumbrante, em toda a máscara da ruiva, era o vestido da própria mãe.

Sem qualquer alça ou manga a segurar o pesado vestido, o decote era decorado com uma renda de vários pormenores, com pequenos brilhantes a fazerem sobressair este.

O corpete, branco pérola, apertava até à cintura, onde um tecido mais volumoso e leve, tal como seda, abria-se até perder-se nas lajes do chão.

A parte de cima era decorada por pequenas linhas elegantes, que acabavam em pequenos cristais. Já a parte de baixo tinha também pequenos cristais, parecendo pequenas gotas de orvalho.

- Nem sei o que dizer!- riu-se Sirius, sorrindo. – O James tem cá uma sorte!

Beatrice riu-se, fazendo Lily ficar um pouco mais nervosa que antes.

- E o Remus, também!- disse Sirius, olhando desta vez para Beatrice.

Apesar de não estar tal como Lily, Beatrice encontrava-se esplêndida dentro do vestido que a avó lhe fizera. Possuía o cabelo solto, em ondulações leves e brilhantes, e uma maquilhagem leve e natural. Asas rosas escuras enfeitavam as costas de Beatrice, fazendo esta parecer uma autêntica fada, com uma tiara na cabeça.

- Obrigado…- disse ela, sorrindo e corando levemente.

- Vamos? Já devem estar à nossa espera!- disse ele, virando-se para a porta do dormitório.

Vestia a máscara de vampiro que experimentara na loja de trajes e de máscaras, parecendo o vampiro mais sensual que todas as garotas tinham visto.

Olhando uma última vez para o espelho, suspirando profundamente, Lily seguiu os amigos, com o coração a acelerar.

Seria agora que escreveria o seu final feliz…?

* * *

- Viram o Sirius?- perguntou Leslie Adams, aproximando-se, preocupada, dos dois marotos, que olharam automaticamente para ela. 

Leslie trajava um vestido vermelho, cujo corpete era justo ao corpo e com um decote que, de certeza, faria o casal desaparecer, mal se encontrassem.

- Não, Lelsie… Também nãos sabemos dele…- disse James, coçando a cabeça nervosamente.

- Uau, James! Estás fantástico!- disse ela, reparando agora no traje de James.- Um autêntico príncipe encantado!

James agradeceu.

Trajava, de facto, uma máscara de príncipe encantado. O fato era todo negro, à excepção de alguns pormenores ondulares vermelhos e dourados, que davam um toque rico ao traje. Nos olhos, usava uma máscara também negra, mas, pelo que parecia, não ocultava em nada a sua identidade.

- Uau…- murmuraram todos os que se encontravam ali no hall de entrada, de repente, olhando para algo atrás de James.

James viu também o mesmo espanto e admiração nos olhos de Remus e Leslie, que olhavam, igualmente, para algo atrás do garoto.

Escutando com atenção, James ouviu saltos altos na escadaria, ecoando, consequentemente, por todo o hall, que se encontrava em silêncio.

Olhando curioso por cima do ombro, James soltou também ele uma exclamação.

Uma garota ruiva incrivelmente bonita descia as escadas, trajando um vestido verde e calçando sapatinhos de cristal.

Lily Evans descia as escadas vagarosamente, usando o mesmo vestido que usara à dois anos atrás, com mínimas modificações.

- Cinderella…!

* * *

- WALKER SAÍA IMEDIATAMENTE DA NOSSA FRENTE!- gritou um Sirius irritado. 

- Sirius! O Jonathan só está a querer falar connosco!- defendeu Lily, deixando Sirius olhar para o garoto desconfiado.

- E porque ele não o faz no baile?- perguntou mais uma vez Sirius, colocando uma mão forte no ombro do garoto e arrastando-o por todo o corredor do terceiro andar.- Lá estaremos, de certeza, muito mais confortáveis do que aqui!

* * *

- É a Cinderella!- murmuraram muitos, enquanto que James recebia a mão de Lily na sua. 

- Boa-noite, minha princesa…- disse ele, beijando a mão dela, que apenas sorriu.- É tão… estranho!

- P… Porquê?- perguntou Lily, parecendo estranhamente receosa.

- Por nos termos voltado a encontrar e… e eu não saber o que fazer, mesmo sabendo quem és!- disse ele, sorrindo à garota.

- E quem eu sou?- perguntou ela, aproximando-se do garoto.

- Lily Evans…

- A Leslie vai-me matar…- murmurou Sirius, voltando a verificar as horas.- Ela vai definitivamente matar-me… Já abriram as portas!

- Não tem mal, Sirius! Nós podemos entrar, mesmo depois de todos!- disse Lily, sorrindo.

- Como se isso a impedisse de me matar!- queixou-se ele, aumentando o ritmo do passo.

- Lily? Onde está a Beatrice e o Sirius?- perguntou Remus, olhando mais uma vez para as escadas, averiguando se a namorada e o amigo não se encontravam mesmo ali.

- Oh… O Black… Ah… Quer dizer… O Sirius e a Beatrice disseram que já vinham… Foram por um outro corredor que não conhecia…- disse Lily, sorrindo maldosamente.- Disseram que tinham coisas… A fazer…

- O quê?- engasgaram-se Remus e Leslie, um confuso e a outra irritada.

- Vamos amo… Ah… James?- perguntou ela, dirigindo o moreno até à entrada do Salão Principal, cujas portas já se encontravam abertas.

* * *

- Está a ver! Graças àquele maldito Waller chegamos tarde de mais! – disse Sirius, furioso, vendo o hall de entrada já vazio, e as portas do Salão Principal abertas. 

- Não faz mal, Sirius… Basta agora irmos à procura da Leslie e do Remus!- disse Beatrice, descendo o resto da escadaria calmamente.

- E eu de James…- murmurou Lily, apressando-se em direcção às portas do Salão, de onde já se ouvia uma melodia calma e apaixonante.

* * *

- Dás-me a honra desta dança?- perguntou James a Lily. 

- Claro!- disse ela, sorrindo fingidamente, aceitando a mão do príncipe.

- Desculpe, Shon… Evans!

Ambos olharam para um garoto alto e forte, com cabelos castanhos-escuros e olhos cinzas. Este, por sua vez, olhava para Lily de uma forma estranha.

- O que foi?- perguntou Lily, tentando disfarçar um olhar frio em direcção ao garoto que acabara de interrompê-los.

- Aconteceu uma coisa com… com uma das decorações… No jardim!- verbalizou ele, tentando-se fazer entender à garota ruiva que o ouvia, atentamente.

- Ah! Estou a ver… Espera só um bocadinho, James, por favor… Problemas!- disse ela, sorrindo dissimuladamente ao maroto, que apenas meneou pacientemente a cabeça.

* * *

- Evans?- perguntou um garoto, à porta do Salão, impedindo os três amigos de entrarem lá. 

- Sim...- respondeu Lily, tentando passar, mas mais uma vez foi impedida.

- O Potter quer vê-la nas masmorras…- continuou o garoto, fazendo a garota olhá-lo com desconfiança.

- Nas masmorras?- inquiriu ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha intrigada.

- Que lugar tão romântico…- murmurou Beatrice, tentando não se rir.

- Sim, nas masmorras… O Potter disse-me para avisá-la que, caso a visse, gostaria que fosse às masmorras, porque ele quer falar consigo sobre algo urgente!- falou o garoto.

- Urgente?- foi a vez de Sirius desconfiar.

- Não sei!- refilou o garoto.- Disse-me também que tinha uma surpresa e que seria melhor a Evans ir às masmorras antes de entrar no salão… Porque se não, irá estragar a surpresa.

Lily, Beatrice e Sirius entreolharam-se duvidosos.

- Muito bem…- acabou por dizer Lily.- Vão andando para o Salão que depois eu vou ter com vocês dois!

Sirius e Beatrice sorriram à amiga, antes de verem-na a caminhar em direcção a uma porta, que se abria às escuras masmorras do castelo.

Suspirando, e ainda um pouco desconfiados, Sirius e Beatrice passaram as fortes e altas portas do Salão Principal, deliciando-se com a bela visão, no cimo da alta escadaria, deste todo enfeitado com várias flores e plantas.

* * *

- James?- sussurrou Lily, olhando em volta receosa. 

Apesar de ter tido aulas de poções nas masmorras, Lily nunca se lembrou de sentir tanto frio como naquele momento. Os corredores, cujas paredes eram húmidas e geladas, pareciam ainda mais sombrios que o normal.

Só se ouviam os passos acanhados de Lily ecoarem na pedra dura do chão.

- James!- chamou Lily, um pouco mais alto.

- Aqui!- murmurou outra voz, que Lily não soube distinguir a quem pertencia.

Lily olhou em direcção à voz, mesmo por cima do seu ombro.

- James? És tu?- perguntou Lily, aproximando-se vagarosamente de um compartimento que tinha a porta toda aberta para trás.

- Aqui!- voltou a chamar a voz.

- James… Estás aqui?- perguntou Lily, espreitando o compartimento apertado e escuro.

Lily olhou para trás, tendo a estranha sensação que alguém a seguia.

"_Deve ser apenas impressão minha…_" pensou Lily, voltando a olhar o compartimento.

- Aqui, Lily…- disse a voz.

Lily mordeu o lábio receosa, entrando em seguida.

* * *

- Leslie, meu amor!- disse Sirius, aproximando-se da garota amuada, que olhava para a pista de dança irritada. 

- Sirius, meu descarado!- disse ela, sarcasticamente.

- O que se passa?- perguntou o garoto, vendo que já ia levar sermão da garota por chegar atrasado.- Não me diga que está zangada comigo, Leslie…

Leslie olhou-o, raivosa.

- O que se passa? O que se passa, seu safado, é que eu fiquei mais de trinta minutos à sua espera e quando o baile começou, disseram-me que o menino Sirius Black desapareceu com a namorada do seu melhor amigo, não sei para onde!- exclamou ela, dando um tapa numa das faces de Sirius, ao acabar.- Nunca mais me volte a dirigir a palavra, seu… seu desavergonhado!

Sirius olhou a garota afastar-se, rapidamente, massajando a parte em que ela lhe dera o doloroso tapa.

Aquilo é que Sirius não estava à espera…

* * *

Lily observou um vulto mover-se perto da porta, ao olhar mais uma vez para trás. 

- James? És tu?- perguntou Lily, tentando reconhecer os contornos da silhueta.

- Não, querida… Sou o teu maior pesadelo!- riu-se a voz, saindo do compartimento e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- SHONDRA!- gritou Lily, tentando abrir a porta com toda a sua força.- TIRA-ME DAQUI, IMEDIATAMENTE!

Shondra, do outro lado da porta, apenas se riu divertida com a situação.

- Isso já é pedir muito, Lily!- ouviu-se ela dizer.

- TIRA-ME IMEDIATAMENTE DAQUI!- gritou Lily, batendo com os punhos na porta.

- Não, não…- negou ela.- É pena não me poderes ver, Lily… Acho que adorarias ver-me mascarada… de ti!

Lily mordeu os lábios, tentando reprimir uma lágrima que teimava cair dos seus olhos.

- Porque me estás a fazer isto…?- perguntou Lily, encostando-se à porta e deixando-se escorregar, até encontrar a superfície fria do chão.

- Porquê? Bem… Pensei que gostarias da minha máscara, Lily! Fi-lo a pensar em ti e tudo! Até estou a usar aquele vestido verde de há dois anos atrás, que o James adorou… E que está a adorar!- riu-se mais uma vez Shondra.

- DEIXA-ME SAIR!- gritou Lily, voltando a levantar-se e batendo na porta.

- Que teimosa que és, Lily!- disse ela, de uma forma de fingida repreensão.- Já te disse que não!

- Ele vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde que és tu!- explodiu Lily, observando a madeira escura da porta.

- Oh… Eu sei!- disse ela, cinicamente.- É por isso que trouxe mais um acessório…! Mais concretamente um colar, com um pendente muito bonito.

Lily respirou fundo, tentando manter o auto-controlo.

- E sabes o que está dentro desse pendente?- perguntou Shondra, vendo que não obtinha qualquer resposta da parte da ruiva.- Um líquido de um rosa esbranquiçado, que fará com que James fique caidinho por mim, eternamente, apenas com uma gotinha!

- Tu não conseguirás! Ele irá descobrir!- gritou Lily, perdendo o controlo sobre as lágrimas, que agora começavam a cair violentamente sobre o rosto.

- Eu calculei que ias tentar parar-me…- continuou Shondra, ignorando as palavras de Lily.- Foi por isso que pedi aos meus amigos para fazerem de tudo para te impedirem de entrar no Salão Principal…

- Tu ainda não me paraste…- murmurou Lily, ameaçadoramente.

- Isso é o que tu pensas, Evans…- sibilou a outra.- Não sou eu que estou numa sala, que só abre com magia! Não te esqueceste da varinha, pois não, Evans?

Lily encostou a testa à porta.

Como foi tão estúpida a ponto de se esquecer precisamente da sua varinha?

- Adeus, Lily!

* * *

- Remus!- chamou Beatrice, aproximando-se do namorado, sorridente. 

Remus ergueu o olhar triste à garota, fazendo a amargura e a raiva crescerem, mais uma vez, dentro de si.

- Então? Divertiste-te?- perguntou ele, sarcasticamente, levantando-se da cadeira onde se encontrava, até então, sentado.

- Acabei de chegar, Remus!- riu-se Beatrice, aproximando-se do namorado.

- Não sejas mentirosa, Beatrice! Mais vale dizeres-me a verdade do que andares comigo apenas por misericórdia.- declarou ele, pousando, com alguma força, o copo, por onde estivera a beber, na mesa, deixando algumas gotas da bebida mancharem a toalha.

- O que estás a falar?- perguntou Beatrice, olhando estática para o namorado.

- Eu sei que acabaste de vir com o Sirius, de não sei de onde!- inquiriu ele, furiosamente.- A Lily acabou de me dizer!

Beatrice olhou petrificada para Remus.

O que ele estava a falar para ali a falar?

- Desculpa, Remus… Mas a Lily nem chegou a entrar no Salão! Foi ter com o James às masmorras!- disse Beatrice, confusa.

- Então, porque a Lily está ali?- questionou Remus, apontando para um casal, mesmo no meio do Salão Principal, que começavam a dançar.

* * *

- Pensei que nunca mais vinhas, Lily!- exclamou James, abraçando a garota. 

- Problemas com as fadas multicoloridas no jardim…- disse Lily, seguindo o ritmo.

- Tu preocupaste muito com este baile…- riu-se James, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Tem que ser… É um baile muito importante para mim…- murmurou a garota, olhando também para ele.

- Agora que me lembro… Eu pensei que tu tinhas oferecido esse vestido à Spitz, Lily…- murmurou James, apertando mais o corpo da garota contra o dele.

- Ela só disse aquilo porque não tem mais nada que fazer se não chatear-me…- respondeu a voz de Lily, ao ouvido dele.

- E conseguiu…- riu-se ele.- Fico feliz por saber que tu és a minha Cinderella, Lily… E… E desculpa por ter sido tão idiota por não ter visto isso mais cedo…- disse ele, parando de dançar e encarando a garota.

- Estás desculpado…- disse ela, acariciando a face do maroto.

* * *

- TIREM-ME DAQUI!- gritava Lily, a plenos pulmões, batendo com todas as suas forças na porta, que rangia nas dobradiças, devido à velhice.- POR FAVOR! 

Lily deu mais um murro na porta, antes de cair no chão, entre soluços e lágrimas.

"_É inútil… Estou nas masmorras e toda a gente está lá em cima, no baile de máscaras, a divertir-se ao som da música! É impossível alguém ouvir-me! Porque é que eu sou tão idiota para cair nesta armadilha! James nunca iria trazer-me para aqui!_"

Lily envolveu os joelhos com os braços, tentando, de alguma forma, aquecer.

- Tirem-me daqui… Por favor… Alguém!- sussurrou ela, fechando os olhos, fazendo uma lágrima cair e manchar-lhe o vestido.

* * *

- Sirius! Passa-se alguma coisa de errado!- exclamou Beatrice. 

- A quem o dizes… A Leslie acabou de dizer uma coisa qualquer sobre eu ter ido contigo sabe-se lá onde, fazer sabe-se lá o quê!- resmungou Sirius, olhando a garota irritado.

- Não é disso que estou a falar! Olha!- Beatrice apontou para James e Lily, que dançavam felizes.

Sirius seguiu, com o olhar, o dedo da garota.

- Espera aí… Como é que ela trocou de traje tão de repente?- perguntou Sirius, olhando imóvel para o casal amigo.

- Eu acho que ela nem chegou a trocar, Sirius! - disse Beatrice, aflita.

* * *

- Estou tão cansada, James! Não te apetece beber qualquer coisa?- perguntou Lily, sorrindo misteriosamente, puxando o garoto para fora da pista. 

- Pode ser…- disse ele, sorrindo.

- Vou buscar, então…- disse ela, afastando-se em seguida.

* * *

- Ela deve estar nas masmorras… Anda, Sirius!- notificou Beatrice, puxando Sirius por um braço, em direcção à escadaria.

* * *

- Remus? Onde está a Beatrice?- perguntou James, aproximando-se do amigo. 

- Com o Sirius!- resmungou Remus, apontando o casal que subia as escadas.

- O quê? Remus! A Beatrice adora-te!- riu-se James, sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Não é o que parece, então!- disse Remus, afastando-se apressadamente.

* * *

- LILY!- chamou Sirius, andando, cuidadosamente, pelo longo corredor. 

- LILY!- acompanhou Beatrice, olhando para cada porta, à espera que a amiga respondesse ao chamado.- ONDE ESTÁS?

- B… Beatrice? Sirius!- Lily sorriu ao ouvir a voz dos amigos.- SIRIUS! BEATRICE! ESTOU AQUI!

- LILY!- ouviu gritar eles os dois em coro.

- Como estás?- perguntou a voz preocupada de Beatrice.

- Estou bem… Mas tirem-me daqui, por favor!- implorou Lily, batendo na porta.

- Aqui tens, James…- disse Lily, beijando a face de James e depositando um copo com uma substância rosa, à sua frente.

- O que é?- perguntou James, olhando curioso para a substância apetitosa.

- Adivinha…- sussurrou ela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

* * *

- Alohomora!- pronunciou Sirius, com um gesto lento de varinha. 

A porta abriu-se para trás, dando passagem a Lily, que abraçou os amigos fortemente.

- Obrigada!- soluçou ela, abraçando os amigos.

- Lily… Se tu estás aqui… Quem é a garota que estava a dançar com o James no Salão?- perguntou Sirius, logo que se separaram.

Lily olhou de Beatrice e Sirius, com o estômago a contorcer-se.

- Temos que ir para o Salão imediatamente!

* * *

- Não sei… Tem tantos odores que eu adoro…- murmurou James, sorrindo. 

- Então, que tal experimentares, para acabares com as dúvidas?- perguntou Lily, sorrindo enigmaticamente.

James ergueu o copo no ar.

- Um brinde, então!- disse ele, sorrindo.

- A nós?- perguntou Lily, erguendo também o seu copo.

- Sim… Ao nosso amor…- disse ele, batendo no copo da garota com o seu, levemente.

* * *

Lily corria o mais que podia, evitando em pensar no pior. 

O seu cabelo todo despenteado e o vestido sujo e um pouco rasgado eram o que menos importava a Lily, nesse momento. As suas pernas começavam a ficar cansadas e doloridas.

"_James… Não bebas nada do que ela te possa dar… Por favor!_"

* * *

- Ao nosso amor… Que será eterno!- concluiu Lily, sorrindo. 

James sorriu à garota, aproximando o copo dos seus lábios.

* * *

Lily empurrou a porta que separava as masmorras do hall de entrada, com brusquidão. Os passos dos amigos começavam a não se ouvir.

* * *

Lily aproximou o seu copo dos seus lábios, olhando por cima deste para James, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

* * *

Os passos ecoavam no chão, como trovões numa noite de tempestade. Lily ergueu as mãos, sem parar de correr. Sentiu a superfície lisa da porta de madeira mover-se para a frente.

* * *

James inclinou levemente o copo, para ingerir a sua bebida.

* * *

- NÃO!

* * *

Eu sei... Eu sei...  
Sou má...  
Mas percebi, que, só assim, é que me alimentam!  
Sim!  
Porque o meu sustento são as REVIEWS MARAVILHOSAS QUE VOCÊS ME MANDARAM!  
Fiquei tããããããããããããããããão F-E-L-I-Z!  
E eu quero mais! Ouviram?  
Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... 

**Respondendo, então, às reviews:  
(**_**NOTA GERAL: **Como a maioria das reviews foi o protesto de NÃO dividir o capítulo, acabo por responder a esse pormenor: Não! Eu decidi não fazer essa maldade convosco, não... E não iria fazê-lo, de qualquer das maneiras! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Uma ameaça não passa disso mesmo! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Embora tenha resultado... XD!_

**Lia Lupin: (Ver Nota Geral)** A SHONDRA NÃO PODE MORRER! Eu preciso dela! Sério! Se não a mataria! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Bjx!

**aNGeLa.xD: (Ver Nota Geral)** Obrigado pelos seus elogios... E é bom que continue comentando! Só assim alimentará uma leitora que está em pele e osso! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Bjx!

**Thalita:** Obrigado! Espero que tenha gostado também desse aqui! Bjx!

**julinha:** Oi! Obrigada pela sua review! E sim... Foi bem feito para aquela maluca... Espero que goste deste capítulo, então... Bjx!

**Washed Soul:** É? No meu ecrã é azul! Clarinho... Mas é azul! Estou falando a sério! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Sim... Capítulo passado ficou pequenino, mas como era mais um bônus, teve que ser... Mas espero que este recompense! E quanto ao beijo... PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! O VERDADEIRO BEIJO DE JAMES E LILY! Sim! Desta vez é verdadeiro! Mas será a verdadeira Lily? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...Bjx!

**Natália Regina Souza:** Se pequeno é apelido? Acho que não... Pequeno é mais um adjectivo (Meu deus... Já pareço minha professora de português, no outro dia!) Rsrsrsrsrsrs! Bem... Mais um capítulo... E se calhar mais um decepção, porque não é bem, bem o baile ainda... Mas espero que tenha gostado... Bjx!

**Ana Carolina Zatta: (Ver Nota Geral)** Sim... Existirá uma nova vilã ou vilão... Mas, é claro, preciso da Shondra mesmo... Acredite... Se eu não a fizer sofrer nesta fic, faço-a sofrer na continuação! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Bjx!

**gaby granger: (Ver Nota Geral)** Cá está o capítulo e sim Peter ajudou Shondra... Como pôde ver a culpa da Lily ter estado fechada na masmorraé, totalmente, do Peter, porque foi ele que disse à Shondra que a Lily ia com o James... Bem... Bjx!

**Marie D. Black: (Ver Nota Geral)** A Shondra não pode morrer, porque ainda preciso dela... Rsrsrsrs... Mas prometo que a vou fazer sofrer... BJX!

**k3nsh1n1589: (Ver Nota Geral)** Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Sim! Capítulo muuuuuuuuito longo... E espero que tenha gostado, viu? Bjx!

**Lara:** Rsrsrsrsrs... Bom que tenha gostado das notícias, pois eu acho que a continuação de cinderlily vai-vos surpreender muuuuuuito... rsrsrsrsrsrs... Bjx!

**BaBi Weasley:** Obrigada! Shondra mereceu, sim... E vai merecer ainda muito mais... BJX!

**Tatymoluka:** Eu não ligaria também, mas é que preciso da sem vergonha! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... E quanto ao beijo... Um selinho? Nem pense... Haverá muito mais no próximo capítulo! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Continua sendo uma fic para todas as idades, esteja descansada! Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Bjx!

**Lena:** Sim, foi um pouco pequeno... Mas espero que este capitulo recompense! BJX!

**Julix.Potter:** Rsrsrsrsrs... Bem... Como mandou dois reviews de seguida, em resolvi responder aos dois aqui, portanto... Se quer participar na comunidade (se era isso que queria dizer na sua primeira review) você tem que estar registada no fanfiction! E quanto à confusão de vestido... Você leu o capítulo! Rsrsrsrsrs... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... BJX!

**annesiriusblack: (Ver Nota Geral)** E obrigada por estar gostando da minha fic! Bjx!

**Lih Potter: (Ver Nota Geral)** EU ME IMPORTO! Você manda-me reviews! Eu preciso das reviews! É assim que eu me alimento e não morro! Rrsrsrsrsrsrs... E pode matar o Peter à vontade... Não me importo... Mas não mate a Shondra que ainda preciso dela... É que se calhar CinderLily poderá ter uma... Continuação! E eu passarei na sua fic e deixarei review! Bjx!

**... Miss Veronica ...: **Rsrsrsrsrsrsr... Ainda bem que está gostando da minha fic! Fico muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz! **(Ver Nota Geral)** BJX!

**DD Black Malfoy:** Rsrsrsrsrsrs... É... Mas eu preciso dela e não dava lá muito jeito ter a Shondra com a cabeça rachada ao meio, apesar de ser uma ideia fascinante... Rsrsrrsrsrsr... BJX!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_"- Lily?  
__Lily evitou olhar nos olhos de James. Não queria encará-lo agora… Soubera a verdade através de outra pessoa! Ele devia estar a odiá-la depois de saber que a própria amiga lhe mentira!  
__- Lily?  
__A garota ergueu o olhar, olhando o reflexo distorcido de James no lago.  
__- Eu… Eu sou um idiota por não ter seguido os meus sentimentos…- disse ele, olhando para ela.  
__- O que queres dizer?- perguntou Lily.  
__- Pensei que estava apaixonado pela Cinderella…- disse ele, olhando também para o lago.  
__- E não estavas?- perguntou ela, magoada.  
__- Não… Estar apaixonado por uma garota que não existe seria uma estupidez…  
__Lily deixou uma lágrima cair. Sim, seria realmente uma estupidez…"

* * *

**CAMPANHA DE SOLIDARIEDADE:**_

"DEIXE UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DANDO A SUA CONTRIBUIÇÃO COM UMA BELA REVIEW!"  
"CLIQUE NESSE BOTÃOZINHO SEXY E MUITO ATRAENTE AÍ EM BAIXO E DEIXE SUA REVIEW!"


	12. A Única Cinderella

º**CinderLily**º**  
**por _MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 12  
**_"A Única Cinderella…"_

_- NÃO!_

A voz de Lily ecoou por todo o Salão Principal, fazendo com que todos que se encontravam dentro deste, parassem o que estavam a fazer, naquele preciso momento, para olhar o cimo da escadaria, decorada com flores de todos os tipos, cores e feitios.

Lá, bem no cimo, caída no chão, entre lágrimas e suor, encontrava-se uma garota muito bela, cujos braços estavam presos por dois pares de mãos, pertencentes, por sua vez, a dois garotos, muito altos e fortes, sendo um deles o mesmo que fora falar com a Lily que dançava com James, até àquele minuto.

Erguendo os fascinantes olhos verdes esmeralda em direcção a um garoto vestido de príncipe encantado, murmurou tristemente:

- James…

Uma fina e sincera lágrima caía dos seus olhos verdes, deixando todos ainda mais admirados e confusos com o que estava a acontecer.

Quem era afinal aquela garota?

E quem eram os garotos que a prendiam pelos braços?

Todos olharam, então, para James, à espera de alguma resposta para uma das duas perguntas, mas este encontrava-se tão confuso como todos os que o rodeavam, olhando a garota, em dúvida.

- Cinderella?- sussurrou ele, ao que a garota no cimo das escadas sorriu timidamente.- Lily…

- Lily? Eu sou a Lily, James!- perscrutou a garota de vestido verde, que o acompanhara, até aquele momento, durante a noite, levantando-se da mesa.

James ignorou-a completamente, olhando intensamente para os olhos da garota do cimo das escadas, que devolvia, da mesma maneira, o olhar.

- Larguem-na!- mandou James, fazendo os brutamontes soltarem a garota.

- James!- guinchou a outra garota.- O que pensas que estás a fazer?

Ele, então, olhou para a garota.

- Eu sou a Cinderella!- disse ela, com lágrimas falsas a caírem dos olhos.

James hesitou.

Quem era a sua Cinderella?

A garota que se encontrava à sua frente e que o acompanhara durante uma noite inteira… ou a garota do cimo das escadas, que por uma fracção de segundos, fez o coração de James saltar do peito?

James ergueu os olhos para as duas garotas.

- Provem-me!- disse ele, fazendo todos se entreolharem.- Provem-me que são a Cinderella!

Lily suspirou profundamente.

Ele não aprendera nada com o que se passara à dois anos…

Estava a actuar da mesma maneira que actuara quando foi para descobrir quem era a Cinderella…

- Isso é fácil…- sibilou a garota ao lado dele.- Deixa-me beijar-te, James… Deixa-me beijar-te e eu te provarei que sou a verdadeira Cinderella… e que sou a garota da tua vida…

A garota envolveu o pescoço de James, que a olhou surpreendido, aproximando o seu rosto do dele.

Lily reparou no pendente ao pescoço da garota que se inclinava para o beijo.

A substância que antes se encontrava dentro dele, desaparecera, o que fez a garota levantar-se, com dificuldade, correndo pelas escadas abaixo, evitando, com facilidade, as mãos fortes dos garotos que a seguravam antes e que tentavam agarrá-la, novamente.

James tinha bebida a poção…

Shondra queria completar o feitiço…

Então, sem mais demoras, a ruiva empurrou Shondra, com força, o que fez com que acabasse por cair nos braços de James.

Shondra soltou um gemido de dor, do chão duro, onde tinha aterrado.

Lily soluçou, com lágrimas grossas nos seus olhos, apertando o seu corpo contra o de James, que a segurou.

- Pensa com o coração… Não com a mente! Foi o que te ensinaram, James, mas, ao que parece, continuas a ignorar o teu coração e os teus instintos!- murmurou Lily, olhando nos olhos de James.- Eu não te posso provar que sou a Cinderella, porque eu sou a Lily Evans e não uma princesa de um conto de fadas. Mas se queres que eu te prove que sou a Lily, só tu é que poderás fazê-lo…

Lily afastou-se de James, continuando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu… Eu amo-te, James…- murmurou ela, sentindo um forte aperto no estômago ao pronunciar aquelas palavras.- Mas isto agora é a realidade e temos que acordar desse sonho que consomes há mais de dois anos…

Lily retirou a máscara, deixando-a cair no chão.

- Eu não posso dizer que sou a Cinderella, porque, se não, eu nem estaria aqui e sim num livro…- murmurou ela, fitando os próprios pés.- Sei que disse que se acreditarmos muito neles, os contos de fadas podem existir… Mas… Mas temos também que olhar para a realidade!

James sorriu, enquanto via a garota à sua frente corar, fortemente.

- Eu posso dizer que… Eu sou a garota que conheceste à dois anos atrás, num baile, tal como este… Dançamos e, por coincidência, deixei cair um sapato, quando ia a fugir… Sapato esse que colocaste na garota errada, James.- nesse momento, Lily ergueu os olhos, olhando para James, que engoliu em seco.

- MENTIRA!- todos olharam para a outra garota.- TUDO ISSO É MENTIRA!

Lily não respondeu.

Ouviu as onze horas da noite bater, ao mesmo tempo que a garota à sua frente soltava uma exclamação de raiva.

Então, para surpresa de todos ali, o cabelo ruivo, então, mudou para uma cor mais acastanhada.

Os olhos, outrora verdes, estavam agora de um cinzento frio e a cor de pele escurecera levemente.

Shondra Spitz livrou-se da máscara que lhe cobria o rosto e atirou-a a Lily, com força, não conseguindo com que esta embatesse com força como tanto queria.

- TU! SUA MEDÍOCRE! SUA… SUA IDIOTA!- gritava Shondra, explodindo de raiva.

- Sim… Eu posso ser isso tudo, Shondra… Mas pelo menos eu sou sincera com as pessoas… Não as obrigo a fazer coisas que elas não querem fazer… Não lhes minto…- murmurou Lily, com a respiração acelerada.

- Claro! FALA LOGO A PRINCESINHA QUE ESCONDEU A VERDADE DO PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADO!- Shondra cuspiu as últimas palavras, com nojo.- ÉS TÃO BOAZINHA QUE METES NOJO!

Shondra gritava a plenos pulmões, olhando raivosa para Lily.

- SIM! É VERDADE!- continuou ela, olhando desta vez para todos à sua volta, que começavam a segredar entre si.- LILY EVANS, A INVÍSIVEL, É A IDIOTA DA CINDERELLA DE JAMES POTTER, O FAMOSO! QUE PAR TÃO ROMÂNTICO!

Todos olhavam perplexos para a cara de Shondra, que arrebentava cada vez mais de raiva.

- FUI EU QUE MENTI AO POTTER DURANTE DOIS ANOS! FUI EU QUE NAMOREI COM ELE, DIZENDO QUE EU ERA A SUA QUERIDA E FOFINHA CINDERELLA! FUI EU QUE TIVE QUE ATURAR ESTES ESTÚPIDOS CONTOS DE FADAS! FUI EU QUE TIVE QUE AMEAÇAR A ESTÚPIDA DA EVANS E TODOS OS QUE SABIAM DA VERDADE PARA NÃO SE DESCAÍREM! EU!

- Porquê?- perguntou James, irritado.

- Porquê? PORQUÊ! PORQUE EU QUERIA SER RICA E TER PODER! PORQUE EU ODEIO A EVANS E QUERIA QUE ELA SAÍSSE MAGOADA DISTO TUDO E SEM NADA! NADA DE NADA! E NÃO ME IA DEIXAR VENCER POR UMA IDIOTA COMO ELA!- gritou ela, apontando com um dedo para Lily, que observava a cena sem se pronunciar.- ELA MANTEVESSE NA SOMBRA, DURANTE VÁRIOS ANOS, AMEAÇADA POR MIM… MAS DEPOIS DO BAILE! DEPOIS DO BAILE, EU FIQUEI SEM SABER COMO MANTÊ-LA À DISTÂNCIA, ELA ERA UMA AMEAÇA, OBVIAMENTE! MAS COMO EU JÁ NAMORAVA CONTIGO, PENSEI QUE NÃO HAVERIA PROBLEMAS!

James olhou para Lily, que baixou a cabeça.

- MAS HAVIA UM PEQUENO PROBLEMA, JAMES… TU PRÓPRIO! VOCÊS OS DOIS TORNARAM-SE MAIS AMIGOS QUE NUNCA E EU NÃO CONSEGUIA CONTROLAR A SITUAÇÃO… MANIPULEI VÁRIOS GAROTOS PARA CONVIDAR A EVANS PARA SAIR, MAS ENTRE TODOS ESSES CONVITES A ESTÚPIDA APENAS ACEITOU UM! UM! E NO ENCONTRO ELA DECIDIU FUGIR! IMAGINE-SE!- Shondra dizia todas as verdades, devido à ira que acumulava dentro de si, inconsciente às consequências.- E TU APANHASTE-ME ATÉ NUMA CONVERSA SOBRE ISSO… FIQUEI, EVIDENTEMENTE, COM MEDO QUE TU ME ABANDONASSES, DEPOIS DE DESCOBRIRES ISSO, MAS NÃO ACONTECEU… ATÉ UM BELO DIA, EM QUE TU DECIDISTE ACABAR TUDO COMIGO!

- Eu já não estou apaixonado por ti, Shondra… Não podia continuar a andar contigo sem sentir nada por ti!

- OUTRA VEZ ESSA RIDÍCULA HISTÓRIA SOBRE AMOR!- gritou Shondra, olhando raivosa para James.

- É a verdade!- disse ele, simplesmente.

- E O QUE SABES TU SOBRE VERDADE, JAMES? A QUERIDA CINDERELLA MESMO POR BAIXO DO TEU NARIZ E TU CONTINUAVAS SEM A VER!- riu-se Shondra, sarcasticamente.- MAS COMO PODES VER EU NÃO ME DEIXEI VENCER, POIS NÃO! MANIPULEI MAIS UMA VEZ A BASTARDA DA MINHA IRMÃ, QUE FICOU BOAZINHA DE REPENTE. CONSEGUI COM QUE ELA ME TROUXESSE TODOS OS IGREDIENTES NECESSÁRIOS PARA EU FABRICAR A POÇÃO _POLISUCO_.

Todos suspenderam a respiração perante aquela confissão.

- Mas… Obrigaste a tua própria irmã?- reagiu, por fim, Lily.- Como pudeste fazer isso!

- AQUELA IDIOTA NÃO MERECE TER O MEU NOME! A BASTARDA QUE ANDA A NAMORAR AGORA COM UM SANGUE DE LAMA!- gritou Shondra, sorrindo diabolicamente.- COMO TU, EVANS!

Shondra cuspiu aos pés de Lily, olhando para ela com raiva.

- É CLARO QUE AQUELA DEGENERADA NÃO O QUERIA FAZER, MAS CONSEGUI OBRIGÁ-LA A TRAZER-ME MAIS UNS IGREDIENTES… MAS ESTES PARA A POÇÃO QUE ME FARIA TER O JAMES PARA MIM, ETERNAMENTE…- continuou ela, dando um sorriso maquiavélico.- _ETERNE AMORI_…

Se antes as pessoas estavam em choque, agora estavam mais ainda.

Lily engoliu em seco.

- UMA HORA, EVANS! UMA HORA ERA O QUE EU PRECISAVA PARA CONVENCER JAMES A ENGOLIR UMAS GOTAS DA POÇÃO DE AMOR MAIS FORTE E POTENTE DO MUNDO! E TU, EVANS… TU ESTRAGASTE OS MEUS PLANOS!

- Acho que por hoje chega, menina Spitz.

A voz de Dumbledore ecoou por todo o Salão. No cimo das escadas, o director encontrava-se ladeado por Sirius, Beatrice, Gina e a professora McGonnagall, a professora de Transfiguração e vice-directora da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.

- P… Professor…- gemeu Shondra, esbugalhando os olhos de medo.

- Menina Spitz!- rugia a professora McGonnagall, olhando a garota com o seu olhar tipicamente severo.- Dirija-se imediatamente ao gabinete do director, onde trataremos da sua expulsão da escola!

Shondra reprimiu um grito de raiva, ao ouvir todos sorrirem satisfeitos.

- Não me podem expulsar! Eu… Eu não fiz nada!- disse Shondra, olhando em volta.

- Se nada é a confeccionação de poções proibidas pela escola… Sim, você não fez, realmente, nada, menina Spitz…- cortou a professora.- Gabinete, já!

Shondra deitou um último olhar ameaçador a Lily, antes de sair do Salão acompanhada pela professora, que a olhava desgostosa.

- Bem… Desculpem a intromissão… Espero que nada do que aconteceu possa afectar a vossa festa!- disse o director, sorrindo calmamente aos seus alunos.- Menina Evans?

Lily sorriu ao director.

- Claro, professor.

Dumbledore sorriu a Lily e depois a James, subindo em seguida.

- L… Lily?- chamou James, receosamente.

Lily engoliu em seco, respirando fundo.

Não era daquela maneira que ela esperava que as verdades tivessem sido reveladas.

Tinha corrido tudo contra como ela planeara.

Como é que ela conseguiria encarar James agora?

- Desculpa, James…- murmurou ela, saindo do Salão a correr, deixando todos estupefactos atrás.

* * *

- Lily! Lil…- James interrompeu-se, vendo Lily perto do lago.

Aproximou-se cuidadosamente, colocando uma mão no ombro dela.

- Lily?

Lily evitou olhar nos olhos de James.

Não queria encará-lo agora…

Soubera a verdade através de outra pessoa!

Ele devia estar a odiá-la depois de saber que a própria amiga lhe mentira!

- Lily?

A garota ergueu o olhar, olhando o reflexo distorcido de James no lago.

- Eu… Eu sou um idiota por não ter seguido os meus sentimentos…- disse ele, olhando para ela.

- O que queres dizer?- perguntou Lily.

- Pensei que estava apaixonado pela Cinderella…- disse ele, olhando também para o lago.

- E não estavas?- perguntou ela, magoada.

- Não… Estar apaixonado por uma garota que não existe, seria uma estupidez…

Lily deixou uma lágrima cair.

Sim, seria realmente uma estupidez…

- Eu amo-te é a ti, Lily!

Lily olhou para ele, directamente nos olhos.

- O quê?

James sorriu, feliz por ter captado a total atenção da garota e um sorriso tímido que parecia estar a ser desenhado naqueles lábios, que tinham sido feitos para ele beijar.

- Eu amo a garota que dançou comigo à dois anos atrás e a garota que conheci este ano…- disse ele, acariciando o rosto de Lily, que fechou instantaneamente os olhos.- Eu amo-te, Lily Evans…

Lily sorriu, arrepiando-se ao sentir o hálito quente de James no seu rosto.

- Eu também te amo, James…

James aproximou o seu rosto do de Lily, deixando cair as suas mãos até à cintura bem definida da garota, que, por sua vez, entrelaçou as suas mãos na parte de trás do pescoço de James.

- Espera…- interrompeu Lily, afastando-se um pouco.

- O que foi?- perguntou James, confuso.

- Se tu me beijares… Tu ficarás eternamente apaixonado por mim…- murmurou Lily, baixando o rosto.

- Lily…- James ergueu o rosto de Lily.- Eu já te disse que te amava… E não estou a brincar nem a misturar os meus sentimentos! Eu amo-te, Lily Evans, e nunca me senti tão confiante em dizer estas palavras!

James puxou Lily novamente contra o seu corpo.

- Eu amo-te e nunca me cansarei de dizer estas palavras…- murmurou ele, sussurrando numa voz rouca.

Lily sorriu e murmurou algo como: _"Dumbledore terá, também, decerto, alguma poção para tirar o efeito dessa…"_, que fez James rir-se.

Então, roçando os lábios nos de Lily, James acabou por juntá-los, num beijo doce e apaixonado.

Lily sorriu, correspondendo ao beijo, timidamente, enquanto que o garoto apertava o abraço, fazendo menção de aprofundar o beijo, que foi logo aceite por Lily, que entreabriu, aos poucos, os lábios, recebendo o sabor de algo muito doce e saboroso.

- Eu também te amo, James!- murmurou Lily, afastando-se uns milímetros, com um sorriso feliz, nos lábios avermelhados.

- Vamos lá para dentro?- Perguntou James, encostando a sua testa à de Lily, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Não sei se sou capaz depois de tudo o que aconteceu…- murmurou Lily.

- Tu és capaz de tudo, Lily… E tudo o que aconteceu é culpa da Shondra e de mais ninguém…- murmurou James, dando um beijo na testa de Lily.- E eu quero dançar contigo, minha CinderLily!

- CinderLily?- perguntou Lily, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Sim… Bem, temos o nome Cinderella, e eu resolvi tirar o nome Ella, para colocar o teu… e ficou, então, CinderLily!

Lily riu-se.

- Metade fantasia…- murmurou ela.

- Metade realidade…- concluiu James.- É como me sinto quando estou ao pé de ti…

Lily sorriu dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios de James.

- Obrigada por tudo, James…

* * *

- Onde é que eles foram…- perguntou-se Sirius, sentado numa cadeira, entre Leslie e Beatrice.

- Não sei… Só sei que se eles continuarem desaparecidos, a festa vai ser um fracasso…- murmurou Leslie, olhando para muitas pessoas que se encontravam sentadas em cadeiras, a segredarem umas com as outras sobre o que acontecera.- A festa acabou…

- Olha que eu acho que a festa acabou é de começar…- murmurou a voz de Lily.

- Lily!- sorriu Beatrice, abraçando a amiga.- Como estás?

Lily apenas sorriu, olhando para James, a quem segurava carinhosamente a mão.

- Melhor do que nunca… Então, Beatrice… Não vais cantar?- perguntou James, sorrindo.- Penso que estamos todos desejosos de te ouvir cantar, não?

- Tudo o que os monitores-chefes mandarem fazer!- disse Beatrice, afastando-se a correr em direcção ao pequeno palco que ali se encontrava.

- Vamos?- Perguntou James, estendendo a mão a Lily, que aceitou.

Beatrice posicionou-se à frente de um dos dois microfones mágicos, colocados no palco. Fechando os olhos, para sentir a voz, a garota começou a cantar, muito calmamente, a melodia romântica, enquanto que, Lily e James, dançavam ao som da música, bem juntinhos, no centro da pista de dança.

Mais animados que antes, várias pessoas começaram a juntar-se à volta deles, seguindo, também eles, o ritmo da música.

James sorriu a Lily.

- Como fui um idiota em não ter percebido antes… Imagina! Todo o tempo que nós perdemos!- refilou ele, triste.

- Nós não perdemos tempo, James… Mas concordo com o teres sido um idiota!- riu-se Lily, beijando James.

Stephanie Dickleson juntou-se a Beatrice, continuando a canção, sorrindo-lhe.

- Ah, é?- perguntou James, não conseguindo evitar de sorrir abertamente.

James fez rodar Lily, em si mesma.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão magicamente rápido, que os que se encontravam perto pararam simplesmente para olhar.

O vestido de Lily, que até aquele momento estava todo sujo e rasgado na barra, e o cabelo, todo despenteado, voltaram a resplandecer ainda mais, deixando todos encantados com aquela visão.

Reparando no olhar estático de James, Lily olhou para um espelho ali perto, notando a diferença, o que a fez olhar para uma das janelas abertas.

Lá, uma coruja piscou-lhe o olho, antes de desaparecer nas trevas da noite.

A garota deu um sorriso simples, para depois se envolver, mais uma vez, nos braços de James.

Uma voz masculina tomou conta do salão, fazendo todos olharem para o palco.

Remus cantava entre Stephanie e Beatrice, pegando numa das mãos desta última.

Beatrice sorriu, cantando junto, ainda mais convicta.

Observando mais atentamente, Lily pôde ver Leslie e Sirius dançarem ali perto, sussurrando algo e sorrindo.

Todos estavam contentes.

Todos se estavam a divertir.

Mas não mais que a Cinderella e o seu príncipe encantado.

* * *

Snif...  
Penúltimo capítulo dessa fic...  
Mas estou feliz!  
128 Reviews deixa qualquer autora feliz... Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrs...

Bem... Mas agora respondendo às reviews:

**Rayane Potter:** Oie! Eu sei que foi maldade, mas eu não podia colocar tudo junto num mesmo capítulo! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... E obrigado pela sua review! Bjx!

**Julix.Potter:** Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Bem… A resposta para todas as suas perguntas estão nesse mesmo capítulo! E você acertou na parte do James dizer a Lily que a ama... Como você adivinhou? Rsrsrsrsrs... Bem... Bjx!

**Lara B. Potter** Eu também odeio-a... Apesar de ter sido eu a inventá-la... Rsrsrsrsr... E sim... CRÉDITOS A LARA B. POTTER POR TER INVENTADO A CAMPANHA DO BOTÃOZINHO ROXO SEXY! Rsrsrsrsrs... E não é preciso roubá-lo, não! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

**... Miss Veronica ...:** Meu deus... Capítulo passado foi só a dizerem que eu sou má! Se eu fosse má nem teria postado esse capítulo! Rsrsrsrsrsrs... E sim... Adorava matar aquela coisa com nome de Peter! Mas aí estaria a ir contra o que escreveu J. K. Rowling... Bem, Bjx!

**aNGeLa.xD** Rsrsrsrsrs... Oi! Bem... Espero não ter demorado muito a postar e espero, também, que tenha gostado desse capítulo que é o penúltimo dessa fic... Bjx!

**Thalita:** Oi! Aí está o capítulo... O penúltimo dessa fic para dizer a verdade... Bjx!

**Julinha:** Bem... Ela não chegou a tempo... Mas você leu o capítulo... Rsrsrs... Bjx!

**Lara:** Então! Devia tar agradecendo! Não lhe provoquei o ataque cardíaco a tempo... Rsrsrsrsrs... Bjx!

**gaby granger** Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs… Sim… Eu consigo fazer com que uma personagem se torne muito malévola... Temos o exemplo de Shondra! Rsrsrsrsrs... E bem... Você pode entrar na comunidade de orkut de Eu Odeio a Shondra, se kiser! Rsrsrsrss... Bjx!

**Ana Evans Black:** Aí tá o quase-final de Cinderlily... E espero ter gostado! Bjx!

**Lih Potter** Rsrsrsrsrsrrsrs... Bem! Essa review teria merecido também uma mega hiper resposta! Rsrsrsrsrs... Mas não faz mal... Rsrsrsrsrsrrs... Aí está mais um capítulo... Bjx!

**Kisa Sohma Hyuuga** Aí tá a resposta à sua pergunta... E obrigado por estar gostando de minha fic e por ter deixado sua review! Bjx!

**Ana Carolina Zatta:** Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Tá aí a continuação e a resposta para as preces de muitos leitores dessa fic e que ficaram irritados comigo por ter parado o capítulo num momento de grande empolgação! Bjx!

**DD Black Malfoy** 0 Dias… Já postei! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs… E espero que tenha gostado! Bjx!

**Natália Regina Souza:** Oi! Bem... Aí tá o capítulo e ainda bem que não a decepcionei... Rsrsrsrrsrs... Bjx!

**Kelly:** Obrigadaaaaaaaaa! Rsrsrsrsrsrs... E não... Shondra não pode morrer apesar de muitos quererem... Ela apenas poderá ser expulsa como viu nesse capítulo... Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Porque preciso dela para a continuação! Rsrsrsrsrs... Bjx!

**Lia Lupin: **HEY! Não se zangue com botãozinho sexy! Quero sua review! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Bem... Tive piedade e decidi colocar o capítulo... Bjx!

**Luuh Potter:** Não faz mal por não ter comentado no capítulo interior... Mas espero bem que comente nesse aí, viu! Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Obrigado e sim... Eu tinha que colocar Remus todo ciumento... Mas também fofo como nesse capítulo! Bjx!

**Dama mary potter** Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs… Desculpe… Mas tive que parar! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs… Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo em especial! Bjx!

**Tatymoluka:** Não culpe o James! Ele não tem culpa! A Shondra tem culpa de tudo! Ela é que foi lá e começou a briga com Lily quando James ia a pedir-lhe para ir ao baile com ele e foi ela que está a fingir ser a Lily! E a Lily é simpática demais para dispensar o Eric logo assim! Bem... Xau e Bjx!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_- E cá ficamos os três… - murmurou Remus, olhando em volta.  
__- Sim…- disse Lily.  
__- É verdade, Lily… Qual era afinal o teu grande segredo…?- perguntou Remus, encarando a garota.  
__- Que segredo?- perguntou Lily, vendo uma limusina parar mesmo à entrada de King's Cross.  
__- Tu sabes…- Remus apontou o anel que Lily possuía no anelar.  
__- Ah… Bem… Como te hei-de explicar…- gaguejou Lily, vendo seguranças saírem da limusina e vindo em direcção a eles._

**Tam, tam, tam, tam! Qual será o grande segredo de Lily, afinal? Façam as vossas apostas!**


	13. O Segredo de Lily

º**CinderLily**º**  
**por _MissyGoldy_

**A História…** CinderLily baseia-se, principalmente, no famoso conto de fadas Cinderella, onde Lily Evans, uma rapariga de quinze anos, sonhadora e fiel aos contos de fadas, mas muito impopular e invisível aos olhos de todos à sua volta, é obrigada a sucumbir-se às ordens de duas malévolas irmãs gémeas, que guardam o seu maior segredo... Mas, tudo parece mudar, quando Lily vai a um baile, com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e uma misteriosa mulher, e encontra o seu príncipe encantado. Porém, ao fugir, exactamente, à meia noite, Lily deixa para trás apenas um dos seus sapatos, que o príncipe encantado, em busca da sua Cinderella, coloca no pé da rapariga errada. Agora, já no seu sétimo e último ano, Lily tentará, a todo o custo, escrever o seu final feliz... Será que conseguirá?

* * *

**Capítulo n.º 13  
**_"O Segredo de Lily"

* * *

_

Lily corria pelo corredor do segundo andar, numa correria apressada, segurando, firmemente, um livro debaixo do braço.

Virando a esquina, para descer para o piso inferior, Lily foi contra alguém, abruptamente.

- Ai, desculpa!- lamentou Lily, agarrando o livro novamente nos seus braços e olhando para a pessoa com quem esbarrara.- Oh! Bom-dia, Gina!

Gina Spitz sorriu a Lily.

- Bom-dia, Lily…- cumprimentou ela de volta, juntando todos os pergaminhos que deixara cair ao chão.- Como tens estado?

- Melhor do que nunca!- riu-se Lily, pensando se, tudo o que acontecera no baile, fora um sonho.- E tu?

- Melhor agora que acabou tudo aquilo!- disse ela, suspirando profundamente.

- A tua irmã foi expulsa, não foi?- perguntou Lily, sorrindo tristemente a Gina.

- Sim… Mas, felizmente, eu não… A professora McGonnagall, depois de eu ter explicado tudo o que aconteceu, realmente, decidiu ilibar-me e conceder-me apenas duas detenções. Já a Shondra foi expulsa, por fabricar e usar poções que são proibidas.

Lily acenou afirmativamente, recordando-se da cara furiosa de Shondra, ao abandonar, na semana passada, o castelo, antes mesmo de se concluírem os exames.

- Bem, Lily… Tenho de ir entregar estes pergaminhos à professora… Adeus!

- Adeus, então!- Lily sorriu ao ver Gina afastar-se em direcção ao gabinete da vice-directora.

"_Tenho de me apressar!_"

* * *

Lily entrou na biblioteca, em passos rápidos, mas silenciosos. 

- Menina Evans! Não devia estar a dirigir-se à estação de Hogsmeade?- perguntou Madame Pince, submergindo de um monte de livros que se encontrava a catalogar.

- Sim… Mas eu só vim deixar aqui uma coisa.- respondeu Lily, sorrindo e dirigindo-se a uma prateleira que indicava contos tradicionais muggles.

Subindo umas escadas que se encontravam ali, Lily depositou o livro, que a acompanhara durante a correria pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ali, na prateleira mais alta, em primeiro lugar.

- Ficarás aqui em segurança, mãe… A Madame Pince tratará bem de ti!- murmurou Lily, acariciando a lombada do livro da mãe.- Até sempre...

* * *

- Albus Dumbledore, o director mais prestigiado de todos os tempos da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts… Blá, blá, blá… Permitiu com que os alunos fabricassem poções proibidas para consumo. Ao que parece, uma dessas poções foi a _Eterne Amori_, conhecida como sendo a poção mais eficaz e poderosa de amor. Tretas… Porque Dumbledore não consegue controlar a situação?- Remus lia o Profeta Diário, junto dos amigos. 

Encontravam-se todos no Expresso de Hogwarts, prontos para partirem para Londres de volta a casa.

- Aquela maluca só sabe ofender o Dumbledore!- riu-se Sirius, referindo-se a Rita Skeeter, e apertando o abraço em volta de Leslie, que conversava animadamente com Beatrice.

Remus concordou, deixando o jornal de parte, olhando pela janela, por onde viu uma cabeça ruiva correr em direcção ao expresso.

- Viram a Lily?- perguntou James, abrindo a porta da cabine onde eles se encontravam.

- AQUI!- riu-se Lily, beijando a face de James e abraçando-o por trás, no momento em que Remus ia a responder.

- Onde estiveste?- perguntou James, olhando para ela desconfiado e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Tive que ir à biblioteca devolver um livro que deveria estar ali à muito tempo…- disse Lily, fazendo menção em entrar na cabine para se sentar junto dos amigos, mas James impediu-a.

- Vem…- disse ele, puxando-a levemente para fora da cabine.- Com aqueles todos lá não teremos privacidade nenhuma!

Lily riu-se.

- E porque queres ter privacidade, senhor Potter?- perguntou Lily, passando pela porta que dava passagem à varanda que marcava o fim do Expresso.

James sorriu, fechando a porta e segurando Lily pela cintura.

- Porque te amo…- James beijou Lily intensamente, que devolveu o beijo, sentindo o comboio começar a andar.- E porque quero ficar sozinho contigo antes de nos separarmos…

Lily sorriu e abraçou James.

- Também te amo… Mas só espero, senhor Potter, que essa poção não o obrigue a fazer nenhuma loucura!

James riu-se.

- Prometo que não… Mas, também, não faria diferença se não a tivesse tomado! Eu farei qualquer coisa para estar sempre ao teu lado…- riu-se ele.

- Tu bebeste a poção que o professor Dumbledore te deu, certo, James?- perguntou Lily, desconfiada.

- Amh…

- James!

- Claro que tomei, Lily!- riu-se James.- Mas olha que não parece que abrandou o efeito da poção _Eterne Amori_!

Lily beijou James, mais uma vez, sorrindo.

- Oh! Claro que está! Dumbledore nunca te daria uma poção sem efeito, James! E ele fez bem em fazê-lo… Assim poderei ver se gostas realmente de mim, ou se é apenas a poção a fazer efeito…- deduziu Lily.

- Ou as duas opções!- riu-se James.

Lily sorriu, dando um beijo longo a James.

- Prometes escrever-me no Verão?- perguntou Lily, sorrindo tristemente a James.

- Prometo…

* * *

- É inacreditável… Ainda não acredito que tenhamos saído daquele castelo para sempre!- resmungou Sirius, vendo o expresso abrandar, já na plataforma nove e três quartos. 

- Sim… É muito estranho, realmente…- disse Beatrice, começando a juntar as suas malas de viagem.

- Eu vou ser obrigada a ir para Dinamarca, para ir visitar uns parentes…- queixou-se Leslie, descendo do expresso.

- Dinamarca?- perguntou Lily, surpreendida e, estranhamente, um pouco nervosa.

- Sim…

- E eu vou ter que ficar em casa, morrendo de saudades!- disse Beatrice, segurando a mão de Remus.

- Eu também… Mas é mais por outra coisa!

- Ainda bem que tenho mais sorte que vocês! Vou numa viagem com o James…- mas Sirius interrompeu-se, ao ver o olhar que James lhe deitava.

- Para onde?- perguntou Lily, sorrindo.

- Para… Pela Europa!- desculpou-se James.

- Ah… Estou a ver…- murmurou Lily, olhando duvidosa do amigo para o namorado.

- E tu, Lily?- perguntou Remus.

- Eu?

- Sim! Onde vais passar as tuas férias?- perguntou James.

- Eu… Vou passar com os meus avós maternos… É altura de conhecê-los melhor, como diz o meu pai…- disse Lily, sorrindo.

Todos acenaram afirmativamente, continuando a andar pelas plataformas.

- Bem, tenho de ir…- disse James, olhando para os pais que lhe acenavam sorridentes.- Adeus, CiderLily…

Lily riu-se, beijando o namorado.

- Adeus…- murmurou ela, triste ao ver o namorado afastar-se.- Não! Espera, James!

James virou-se, enquanto que Lily corria em direcção a ele.

- Esqueci-me de te dar…- murmurou Lily, mexendo na sua mala, à procura de algo.-… isto!

Nas mãos delicadas de Lily, encontrava-se um livro, que James identificou-o como sendo a história da Cinderella, que Lily tinha escrito.

A história deles.

- Eu prometi que serias o primeiro a ler… e o segundo!- riu-se Lily.

- E eu vou ler… Fará com que não me esqueça de ti… Apesar de ser um pouco difícil esquecer-me de ti, de um momento para o outro!- disse James, guardando cuidadosamente o livro.- Obrigado!

James deu mais um beijo de despedida a Lily, antes de se afastar.

Lily sorriu vendo o namorado partir, com um aperto no estômago.

Quando se voltariam a ver?

- Bem! Adoro estar na vossa presença, mas espera-me um bom duche e uma cama no meu apartamento novo…- disse Sirius, espreguiçando-se.- Não dormi nada esta noite… Só tinha pesadelos com Leslies gigantes a correrem atrás de mim e a cuspirem fogo…

Leslie deitou-lhe um olhar repreendedor, antes de caírem todos em risadas.

- Eu também vou andando… Tenho malas a fazer!- interrompeu Lelsie, sorrindo tristemente.- A Dinamarca ainda fica longe! Adeus!

- Adeus!- despediram-se Lily, Remus e Beatrice em coro, vendo os amigos afastarem-se também.

- E cá ficamos os três… - murmurou Remus, olhando em volta.

- Sim…- disse Lily.

- É verdade, Lily… Qual era afinal o teu grande segredo…?- perguntou Remus, encarando a garota.

- Que segredo?- perguntou Lily, vendo uma limusina parar mesmo à entrada de King's Cross.

- Tu sabes…- Remus apontou o anel que Lily possuía no anelar.

- Ah… Bem… Como te hei-de explicar…- gaguejou Lily, vendo seguranças saírem da limusina e vindo em direcção a eles.

- Pronta para ir, Vossa Alteza?- perguntou um dos seguranças, sorrindo a Lily.

Remus escancarou a boca, enquanto Beatrice começava a rir.

- Tu és um princesa?- perguntou Remus, extasiado com a novidade.

- Se não fosse um segredo tão importante, eu nunca teria obedecido a Shondra, Remus!- disse Lily, cruzando os braços.

- Desculpe interromper, Alteza, mas a vossa Majestade espera-a!- disse o segurança, continuando a sorrir.

- Claro, John… Bem… Prometam-me que não contam nada disto a James, O.K.?- pediu Lily, aos amigos.

- Só se prometeres que nos convidas para passarmos as férias de Verão lá no castelo!- riu-se Remus.

- Umh… Pode ser!- riu-se Lily.

- Então, adeus e até breve, vossa alteza!- disse Remus, fazendo uma vénia, ao que Lily corou.

- Remus! Continuo ser Lily Evans!

Remus apenas sorriu.

- Adeus, Lily! Voltaremos a nos ver, de certeza, portanto… Até breve…- disse Beatrice abraçando a amiga.

- Até breve…- murmurou Lily, sorrindo tristemente aos amigos.

- Vamos, Alteza?- perguntou mais uma vez John, olhando cuidadosamente em volta.

- Sim... Vamos...- murmurou Lily, sendo dirigida, em seguida, até à limusina.

- Bem-vinda de volta, minha querida neta...

Lily sorriu à avó, olhando em seguida para os amigos, através da vidraça escura.

Quando voltaria a vê-los a todos?

- Muito brevemente, querida...- murmurou a idosa, sorrindo, adivinhando os pensamentos de Lily.- Vais ver!

Lily sorriu e suspirou, virando logo sua atenção para o belo azul do céu...

* * *

**_THE END..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Pois é...  
É com muito pesar que o digo, mas é a verdade... O fim de CinderLily...  
Mas não fiquem zangadas comigo!  
CinderLily II muito brevemente, viram!  
E para quem não percebeu a razão de Lily ter obedecido a Shondra e Gina, passo a explicar que não foi apenas por ser uma princesa!  
Ainda existe algo por trás que poderão descobrir na continuação de CinderLily!

**E, agora, respondendo às reviews:**

**Dm Tayashi:** Rsrsrsrsrs... Não faz mal! E sim... Eu tenho uma bocarra enorme! Sabe... Eu tenho metade em que quero sempre esconder tudo, mas depois vem a outra que morre de ansiedade por contar... E depois sabe quem ganha, né? BJX!

**Julinha Potter:** Oi! Esteja descansada que passo lá sim! Mas só se prometer que vai passar na minha nova fic também! (Autora chantagista esta, não?) Bem... Bjx fofos!

**DarkyAnge:** Bem... O anel, se você leu o capítulo onde explica, continha o brasão da família real, onde Lily pertence! Esse era o significado do anel:) Bjx...

**Camy Horvath:** Pois... É o fim... Rsrsrsrs... Mas esteja descansada! Vai haver continuação! Bjx

**Lara B. Potter:** Oi! HUUAHUAHUAHAUH... Pois... Eu sei que sabe... Eu tenho uma boca do tamanho do universo e não há nada que consiga ficar lá dentro (Mas eu sei guardar segredos! Pelos menos aqueles que não são meus... ; )) UHHAUHAUHAUHUA... Já estou imaginando Sirius trajando um vestido! Rsrsrsrsrrs... Bem... Espero que passe também pela minha nova fic, então! Oris Conversio! Bjx!

**DD Black Malfoy:** Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... A parte de ser princesa é verdade, mas quanto ao ser prometida a um príncipe de um reino distante... Logo veremos! Bjx!

**Ana Carolina Zatta:** Oi! Obrigada! E acredite! Um dia nós duas encontraremos os nossos P.E., porque qualquer garota merece um! Rsrsrsrsrsrs... BJX!

**gaby granger:** Oi! Sim é verdade! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... E espero não ter decepcionado com o segredo! É que para haver continuação tinha que ser esse o segredo ou então a Lily ser uma serial killer! HUAHAUHAUHA... Bem... Bjx!

**Lara:** Oi! Estou para ver o que é que me acontece a mim quando a CinderLily 2 acabar... Acho que saiu daqui toda esfaqueada! UHUAUHAHA... BJX!

**Luuuh:** OBRIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (forma abreviada para agradecer a todos aqueles elogios... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs) Bem... Eu já comecei a escrever outra t/l, mas que não é bem t/l... Olhe! Veja e depois comente, ok? BJX!

**Natália Regina Souza:** Oi! Eu adorei escrever essa parte... Para dizer a verdade estava ansiosa por escrevê-la... UHAUHAUHA... Bem... BJX!

**... Miss Veronica ...:** Pois... Eu não podia fazer mais nada, né? Eu preciso dela para a continuação! Rsrsrsrsrsrrs... Bjx

**Kisa Sohma Hyuuga:** Oi! Eles merecem! Rsrsrsrrsrs... Bjx!

**chely evans:** Oi! Eu conheço sua angustia... Mas eu acabo sempre minhas fics! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... E, bem... Lily é princesa e é herdeira de um trono... Mas não é bem de Inglaterra não! Bjx!

**Mary Kersul :** Oi! Obrigada por ter lido a fic e comentado! Tou muito abradecida! Bjx!

**Paty Evans:** Oi! Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... É o último... : (... Bjx!

**Babi Weasley:** Oi! É... Adorei escrever o capítulo! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... E espero que tenha gostado deste também! Bjx!

**Lih Potter:** HUAHAUHAUHAUA!Não morra! T.T Eu ainda preciso de si! REVIVA! REVIVA! HUHAUHAUHA... Bjx!

**Dama mary potter:** Oi! Agradeço muuuuuuito por ter lido minha fic! Bjx

**kelly:** Oi! Aí tá mais um capítulo e quanto à continuação... Só daqui a muito brevemente, mas esteja descansada que avisarei! Rsrsrsrsrsrs... bjx!

* * *

O.K.  
**_Vamos agora publicitar minhas fics! HUUAHAUHAUAUHAUHAU_**

**Oris Conversio**- minha fic mais recente! Sirius e Lily trocam de corpos... Você nem queira imaginar Sirius tendo cólicas e Lily a fugir de mais de mil garotas loucas...Leia o trailer e se gostar continue!

**7 Pecados Mortais** - Já não muito recente... Bella e Sirius reencontram-se passado sete anos... Será o amor deles suficientemente forte para desvendar o verdadeiro assassino de Sirius Black? (Não querendo ser convencida, mas aconselho essa fic, apesar de ser muito melosa, pois´é lida até por aqueles que detestam o shipper... Acreditem em mim...)


End file.
